Ninjago High School
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: What if the Jones Girls, the Ninja and the Actors all meet up in High School? What craziness and madness would in slew? What if their Parents controlled their lives, what chaos would be opened? Same drill as the last one folks, Sex, Violence and Swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:** What if the Jones Girls, The Ninja, Nya and the actors were all back in school? How would it all go down then?

* * *

**Main Charater(s):**

Cherise Jones

Tiffany Jones

Krya Jones

Lily Jones

Nya Kotestu( No last name was given so I gave her one.)

Zane Julien

Kai Kotestu(His last name was never mentioned so I gave him one.)

Jay Walker

Cole Belmonte( Again, last name wasn't never mentioned so I gave him one.)

Lloyd Garmadon

* * *

**Friend(s):**

Ataru Yōgan

Randy Hiver

Fred Duncan

Walter McCoy

Mizane Loh̄aphis̄ʹ

Rochelle Taylor

Lizzy Montag

Vanessa Johnson

* * *

**Secondary Charater(s):**

The Parents and Teacher(The teachers will be named as I go)

* * *

**Let's see where is gets us, shall we? I know my story isn't finished but I figured that I could see how far this baby will go.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who Is THAT?**

Cole Belmonte sighed as he looked around, he stared at at the boy next to him. Ataru Yogan, closest friend to both he and Kai Kotestu. Since they were in daycare together, they were tight. The silver haired boy who had just as much shaggy hair as him, even with his brown eyes, many stated that he could pose as him and on few occasions, he had. He was eating the lunch that no doubt his Chinese Mother made, Cole was kind of jealous of him.

Ataru had a Mom while he didn't not, not anymore. His Dad of course had dated still, much to Cole's protests. His current Lover was a show girl named Gina, and god did Cole hate her! She was always acting like she was married to his Father and bossed Cole around, he made it clear to her that until his Father slipped a ring on her, he wouldn't pay her any attention. Ataru noticed his gripping, chalking it up to that bitch Gina. He didn't like her either because she was racist towards him all the time, she asked him on what a poodle tasted like once. "Cole, dude? Yo, don't tell me you letting that Show girl slut run you over." He asked. Cole snapped out of it, "No, never!" He barked as he stabbed the school's hot dog. He bit it and gagged, Ataru to it and bounced it. The bitten into dog bounced as high as their eye levels, "Ugh, I wonder if the FDA knows about this?" Ataru laughed. Cole guzzled down his milk to get rid of that nasty dog's taste, "Aww, gross! Why does it have to taste like some dude's crotch?" Cole asked. Ataru smirked, "Cole, is there something you wanna tell me?" he joked. Cole punched him in the arm, both laughed. The two heard cat calls and whistles from the front of the Cafeteria, wondering what all the fuss was over, both looked around for the source. Both seeing girls, but that's not what grabbed they're attention. What got their eyeballs stuck was how they looked.

Cole looked the second girl over, deciding that she was hot. The strike of red in her hair almost seemed unnatural, as unnatural as her bight blue eyes. Her skin was pretty creamy looking, but he was a good distance from her so he couldn't see any flaws. Her outfit, he was pretty sure was in violation of school dress code, her top was short enough to show off her trimmed stomach and show casing her breasts. Her ruffled skirt was tiny and short, so short that Cole was sure that as soon as she bent over, he could see her ass. He oggled her legs up and down, liking the length of them as well as how shapely they were. On her feet were orange high heels tied off at her ankles with deep orange ribbons, "Orange looks good on her..." He mentally complimented as he noticed her skirt and top were orange as well. On her face, he saw orange eyeshadow. On her hands, he saw Orange nail polish. On her ears, he saw two sets of hoop earrings, one pair larger then her cheeks and one pair just about as big as her cheeks.

"Ataru, Who is THAT?" Cole asked quietly. Ataru snapped out of staring at the brunette girl next to her and looked, raising a brow. "Cole, Dude...That's Tiffany Jones, the red hair should be a dead give away!" Ataru exclaimed to him. Cole blinked, Jones? He smacked his face, how could he forget THAT ball of claws!? He knew Tiffany Jones and her sisters, they terrorized Elementary and Middle School! He had gone toe to toe with Tiffany, he got his ass handed to him in Elementary School but kicked her ass in Middle School. Tiffany was nasty, she would scratch, bite and kick below the belt just to win! Cole shook his head, how did such a bitch like that get so hot? He saw her bend over, she wagged her butt in air a bit. Cole shrugged, he should just enjoy the view. He tilted his head downward a bit and smirked at his reward. He was right, he was able to see her ass. He saw the underwear on them, a lighter orange but barely covered her ass, not that he disapproved.

She turned around, Cole blinked. He thought he was going to get yelled at but he saw her smirk, she turned back around and thrusted her ass in the air, making her skirt flip up. Cole was in shock, was she giving him a better view? Cole turned his head and growled, getting why she gave him a freebie. That bitch! She was teasing him, she was being a Cocktease! She hadn't change, she just had breasts, legs and an ass as her weapons! "Damn her!" he mentally growled. Well, he wasn't gonna let that saucy twat torture him! If she kept it up, he'd spank her rump dead center!

* * *

Tiffany Jones smirked, she liked it when guys drooled over her. She knew she'd get chewed out by the Principal for her outfit again but it was worth it. She saw a pair of really cute boys staring at her and Mizane so she decided to give them a bit of a show, showing of the rest of her ass. Did she have any shame? No, if you got it, flaunt it. She wasn't interested in the silver haired fox, she was interested in the black haired cutie next to him. If only she wasn't in a relationship with The School's star football player Mack Harrison, she'd be all over that boy. Well, there was no harm in looking, plus it drove Mack crazy. She felt a hand on her ass, she looked down and saw Mack's arm behind her. He pulled her into lap, she let out a giggle. "Baby, stop teasing the nerds, it's not nice." he chuckled. "So when are you gonna let me see what your hiding?" She saw the hungry look in his eyes, she pulled his hand off her ass, "When you behave." She answered. Mack hugged her, one of the hottest chicks in Ninjago was on his lap. Having her for a girlfriend was awesome but he wanted more, he want all of her. She had legs to die for and wanted to see if the rest of her was just as good.

Mizane smiled, Tiffany might have looked easy but she wasn't. Several of her Exs learned that the hard way, she wanted to see how long Mack could last. Mizane wasn't easy either, leaving a trail of broken hearts in her wake as well. She looked at the two cuties who were oogling earlier, she saw them and recognized the black haired boy and his silver haired friend. Ataru Yogan and Cole Belmonte, she let out a small gasp. She ushered Tiffany to come with her, she got out of Mack's hug and walked with her. Tiffany saw Cole stand up, her eyes fluttered a bit as she took in his entire height and look. He was even cuter standing up, she could see his build. He was pretty buffed out, making him better and better in her eyes. "Mizane, Who is THAT?" She asked. Mizane chuckled, "That's Cole Belmonte, don't you remember?" She asked. Tiffany froze and groaned, that babe was THAT asshole?!

She remembered alright, when he pulled her hair and forced her to taste the school sidewalk back in Middle School! She let out disappointed sigh, life wasn't fair. Why did such a brute have to look like such a hunk? Oh, well...Just because she was girly, that didn't mean she couldn't mess with him. She had a slamming body and she knew how to use it, she was going to drive Cole insane with want! She giggled devilishly, she waved at Cole and Ataru, smirking evilly. She turned quickly so her skirt would spin up, showing off her underwear again.

* * *

Later on in the day, Cole felt himself starting to lose it, everywhere he went, he saw Tiffany. Weather she was bending over or swishing her skirt, all he could see was her ass or her breasts! His pants weren't getting any looser, his thoughts started gravitate to how soft she would feel. he growled, he wasn't going to let her win! He asked Ataru on more info about her status in school, the silver haired boy was pretty plugged in.  
Ataru's Intel was confirmed: She was fairly popular, the girlfriend of Mack Harrison. He and Mack were on bad terms since Cole had to take his place for the season in the 8th Grade. Mack and his friends expressed their dislike in Cole more them once, Cole of course paid them little to no mind.

The fact that she was Mack's main squeeze bugged him, he thought it was just because she was Mack's girlfriend but he found out what it was really and didn't like the answer. "Ewww, is this jealousy? Why am I jealous of that blockhead? Because he's got a piece of ass? I have one too so why am I jealous?" Cole thought. Ataru saw his friend's troubled look and didn't like where it was leading, he wanted to avoid a fight with Mack and his meat-headed croonies. He saw a blond girl approach Cole, hugging him. Sarah Dubois, lead cheerleader and Cole's piece of sugar. He didn't like her for Cole but like a good friend, he bit his tongue. Sarah seemed to pick up on his dislike and give it to him in private, which added to his dislike for her. Sarah saw Tiffany and made a dirty face, Ataru saw the face. Sarah's position in the popular circle was being threatened with the red head's presence and she didn't like it.

Ataru was really hoping a fight would break out but it seemed like it be a matter of time before tension wore thin and snapped.

* * *

**Think A fight can be avoided?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Poisonous Viper V.S. Earth Wolf-Family Struggle  
**

Cole smiled while he had Sarah hanging on his arm, Sarah was exhausting sometimes but she was a good girl. On the other side of the hallway, Mack had Tiffany on his arm. Mack was dense at times but he was good to her, which that was all she cared about. Ataru saw them approaching Mack, Tiffany and Gene, one of the Football players and Mack's closest friend. Gene was also one of the bigger dudes on the team, "Shit..."He thought.

Both girls stopped laughing as their gazes met, the boys were glaring at the other long before their girls stopped laughing. Gene looked down at Ataru and smiled, Ataru glared back nervously at that domination glare in his eyes. Sarah decided to open the doors, "So your the red head I've been hearing about, Tiffany, right?" She asked in fake politeness. Tiffany saw where this was gonna go, "Yep and you must be Sally." She countered. Sarah got mad at that, "It's Sarah." she corrected. Cole and Mack stood as still as statues, Mack decided to go first, "So take anyone else's position, Belmonte?" he asked.

Cole smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry, Harrison. I'll always be YOUR replacement." he shot. Mack growled and swung at him, Tiffany quickly let go to allow him to hit Cole with the other arm. Cole ducked both punches and aimed for his stomach, Mack doubled over. Sarah went after Tiffany, aiming for her face, Tiffany socked Sarah in the chest while Sarah gripped her ponytail. Gene went after Ataru, who was dodging like a mad man from his mammoth sized fists! Cole knocked down Mack with his leg, he panted a bit from the rush of adrenaline. He heard Sarah screaming from her hair being pulled, he went to go bail his girl out.

"Let go, you stupid bitch!" Sarah screeched. Tiffany smirked and pulled harder, "Aww, what's the matter? Can't finish what you started?" She teased. Cole grabbed her wrist, "Get off of her, Jones!" He barked. Tiffany kicked her away and elbowed Cole away from her, Cole rubbed his stomach a bit. "Let's settle this one and for all, Belmonte!" Tiffany barked. "You just hit me..." He said in shock. Tiffany smiled, "That's right." She said in pride. It was short lived as he punched her in the cheek, everyone gasped at his move. Tiffany apparently thought he wasn't going to hit her and rubbed her cheek, scoffing. "You can't hit me, I'm a girl!" She yelled. Cole laughed, "Sometimes I wonder..." He egged. Tiffany narrowed her eyes and kicked the back of his head, sending an unprepared Cole into a locker, denting it. "Kicking, Jones?" he asked. She smirked, " Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked. Cole smirked back while spitting out the blood in his mouth, "You tell me." He said calmly before kicking her shin. She came back with a kick to the crotch and both her fists on the back of his head again, he got back up and tried punching her while she blocked.

He saw an opening and head butted her, causing her to back into a locker. He grabbed both her wrists fought her struggling, she bit his arm. Cole yelped in pain as her fangs sunk in his skin, She tried crotch dropping him with her leg again but Cole caught it with his own leg, she struggled to get him to let go. He held on tighter as a result, bruising her wrists and leg.

"Mr. Belmonte, Ms. Jones! Stop that at once!"

Both teens turned their heads to the Principal, who was tapping his foot on the ground and glaring at the both of them. He turned to Cole, "Mr. Belomonte, has your Father taught you how to treat a young lady or did you forget? " He asked. "Both of you, my office, now!" Cole dropped Tiffany, who got up after she was dropped and smoothed out her skirt. "Bastard..."She growled.

* * *

After school, Both Tiffany and Cole were sitting at desks next to each other. The teacher was out at the moment, so the delinquents and those two played with they're I-pods. Cole sighed, giving up with his list and choosing shuffle, he was surprised at the song that popped up. "My Humps? Really?" he asked the I-pod. He turned towards Tiffany, he looked her over. Damn it, why didn't she have a damn flaw? Now that he wasn't so far away, he saw every detail about her better.

She was even...sexier close up, damn it. "My pants aren't getting any looser..." He mentally groaned. Despite all the bruise she got, Cole still found her attractive. Which bothered him, not only did he have a girlfriend but this was his enemy from Elementary and Middle School! The little bitch who crotch dropped him thousands of times and bit him countless times! Cole started regretting all of the bruises he caused, seeing them turn into massive black and blue spots.

What in Damnation was wrong with him? He never hit a girl, only her. She always pissed him off without trying, which made him angrier! He shook his head, no. No matter how sexy she looks, how short her skirts were, how tiny her tops were and or how nice her legs look, it was still Tiffany, the nasty ass Viper from the 6th grade! He fought his eyes to look at the chalkboard to calm himself down. Tiffany had also pressed shuffle on her pod and groaned at the choice, "Bad boy? Seriously?" She thought. She looked over Cole again.

Damn it, why did such a jerk have to look so good? Dark soft, shaggy hair to mess with, pale blue eyes on a soft but manly face, buffed out chest that was probably hairless under the black t-shirt, the abs that were a possible six pack, never mind the rest of him under those jeans! She wrestled with the blush that was creeping on her cheeks, never mind that she secretly marveled at his strength as he overpowered her. She was starting to wish she were single so she could excuse herself for her moment in primal heat but this was Cole.

And no matter how Delicious he was, it was that mop head who slammed her face into the sidewalk years before! She saw the Teacher come back, he sighed. "The point of detention is for you to be punished, this isn't Chorus so put the pods away before I TAKE them away." he warned. Mr. Garmadon didn't play games, he might have been nice but he was strict. "Cole." He called. Cole looked up, He shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you knew better then to hit a member of the fairer sex." He lectured. Cole groaned. Domon, as he was known out of the classroom, was Kai's old babysitter so Kai knew him fairly well. The fact that he was so young bugged Cole, why did he have to be such an old man?

The brunette turned to Tiffany, who still had her I-pod out. he sighed, "I see that we're going to learn the hard way..." He said out loud while snipping scissors. Cole and the rest of the kids watched as he closed his eyes and quickly snipped her headphone wire, Tiffany looked at her headphones and growled. "Hey!" she barked. He looked at the scissors and then at her, bored. "Maybe now you'll start doing as your told, unless you need me to cut more wires hanging from your ears?" He inquired. Tiffany let out a frustrated grunt and put her destroyed headphones away, Cole snickered. He heard the bell sound, the clubs were finished and the late buses had arrived. Mr Garmadon nodded and let them go, taking both Tiffany and Domon to the side. "Now, look. I don't know what you guys did to get you to detest each other so publicly but you better knock it off starting now. The principal was warned about you two and isn't afraid to suspend the both of you on spot. If this happens again, he'll suspend the both of you." He warned.

Tiffany and Cole knew the Principal didn't want the reputation of his school ruined and had low tolerance for brawlers, delinquents and otherwise rule breakers. He had been keeping an eye out for Lloyd because of his older brother,Havoc's reputation and record with him, he spent the entire time trying to get Havoc expelled! Not that it worked, the Vice was on his side and voided it each time. "I just don't want you two to fail or get expelled because of your inability to let it go, that's what almost got Havoc canned back in senior year." He expressed. "I'll see you both in Homeroom tomorrow." They nodded and left.

* * *

**Oh,boy! The principal is such a jerk! But at least they have Domon to help, right? Will they knock it off? Or is it like catching lighting in a bottle?**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where do your loyalties lie?**

Cole sighed, he saw Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Nya and Zane. Jay waved at him, Cole waved back. "You ok, Cole?" Kai asked. Lloyd chuckled, "Heard the Viper struck at you today in the hall." He said while looking at his bruises. Cole smacked Lloyd's hand away, he was asking for a beating. Cole looked at Nya, "Nya, where's Sarah?" He asked. She shrugged, "I waited for her but I didn't see her in the gym with the rest of the air heads." Nya stated. She realized her slip and looked away from Cole, "Sorry." She added. He shook his head, understanding Nya's hate for the Cheer leaders. They dumped raw eggs on her earlier on in the year, earning Kai's dislike for them(Much to their disappointment...).

"Are you all right, Cole?" Zane asked. Cole nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. God, why does that bitch have to look that nice?" He asked. Jay blinked at that, "Dude, don't let Sarah hear you say that." Jay warned. Cole nodded, Sarah had been acting a little off lately. This was the 5th time she had gone home without Cole this month, the group had their suspicions that Sarah was cheating on Cole but they didn't want to say anything to him about because it was between the two of them. Cole sighed deeply, was she jealous? Or mad at him for a reason only she knew about? Why couldn't Sarah just tell him what he did to make her mad so he could apologize?

Lloyd looked to his left and chuckled again, "Don't look now but the viper is getting chewed out by the dragon and the fish." He stated. Cole looked and sure enough, Tiffany was getting lectures from two out of the four Jones Sisters. Lily Jones(The Fish), wise and soft spoken. Her aqua sweater and blue skirt, her blue sneaker-ed feet firmly planted on the floor as she proceeded to yell at the brazen girl for getting detention again. Her glasses bobbed as she barked at Tiffany for her outfit, stating that she needed to pretend to have some dignity. Her bright red locks neatly packed into a bun on the top of her head, her long earrings jingling along with her speech. Cherise Jones(The Dragon), leader of the sisters and mature. Her black dress had more cover then Tiffany's skirt and top, her black boots were simple, classy and gave an adult look to her. Nya liked her three sets of thick hoop gold earrings the most, she had said so several times when she saw her.

"Why don't you just walk around naked? Avoid all the effort!" Cherise barked. "At least Kyra does hers tastefully!" Tiffany growled, "She wears the same shit as I do and the two of you don't bitch at her for it!" Tiffany barked back. Lilly straightened her glasses, "That's because she listens to us and wears t-shirts under her tops and jeans under skirts." Lily pointed out. Tiffany tried to punch her but Cherise stopped her and put her in a choke hold, "You gonna stop now? Huh? Huh?" She asked while squeezing. Tiffany growled. "Grr!" Was all she said. Cherise let go, letting Tiffany regain her balance in her heels. She stomped her foot down, Cherise didn't so much as bat an eye at the action. "Tiff, I'm gonna only tell you this once: Stop fighting with Cole Belmonte or I'll make sure you can't walk again!" She warned.

Cole saw the smile on Lloyd's face, he was crushing bad. Hopefully, he won't be as sad to watch as Jay was before he and Nya were dating, the poor nerd was crushing so hard on Nya that he almost failed last year! They saw Cherise approach them, She and Cole stared each other off for a bit. "Belmonte." She greeted coldly. "Jones." He greeted just as cold. She sighed, "I want to apologize for Tiffany, she's a blockhead and lives in the past. I don't want her ass expelled and I don't want to see your ass expelled either. Mr. Glomstien is relentless when it comes to punishment, as you all know." She said while looking at Zane. Zane was Student Council President so he knew every rule about School Policy and just how merciless the Principal was. Zane and Randy(Vice President) spend the first meeting just talking him out of getting school uniforms!

Cole groaned but then smiled, "Thanks but I 'd rather get an apology out of her instead, Red." He sighed. Cherise shrugged, she tried. "That's understandable, Blackie." She stated calmly. She looked him up and down and shrugged, " Eh, I don't see your appeal. I'd rate you a 6 1/2 at best." She added. Cole blinked and felt a small bit of his pride get chipped out by that, "Why?" Cole asked. Cherise chuckled, "I'm not into Black haired guys with blue eyes, too much work to break in." She admitted. Cole couldn't help but feel an arrow pointing at him and stabbing when she said that, it was like she was talking about him! Cole decided to be nice to Lloyd and help him out since he was sure that he was curious about her type of guy, to make up for his taunting of Jay. "So what are you into?" he asked. Cherise looked at all of the guys in front of her:

Kai: A Brunette with a spiky hair cut that defied gravity, brown eyes, a good type of buff, tanned skin and hotheaded. Overall: a 7 in her book.

Jay: a reddish brunette with deep blue eyes, average buff, pale white skin, smart, geeky, and sort of a dork. Overall: He didn't get a rating, he was Nya's Boyfriend.

Zane: a pale blond with a neat cut, deeper blue eyes, a good buff, pale white skin, smart, mature and level headed. Overall: 7 1/2.

Lloyd: A bright blond with a shagginess that could rival Cole's black mophead, bright green eyes, an average buff, very pale white skin, calm and gentle. Overall: a 10.

She smiled, "I'm into Blonds with green eyes." She answered before leaving. Lloyd blushed and then smiled, he was blond and had green eyes, "Score!" He thought. Cole saw the smile and grinned, "Good luck, Lloyd." He mentally sighed.

* * *

Our group decides to head to Lloyd's house, which was a nice house. Out of the group, Cole and Zane were well off while he ,Jay and Kai had more modest places of residence. Lloyd opened the door and looked around. His older Brother Havoc moved back in because his old apartment was being condemned, he was working on getting a place with Eva Darreth and Domon. But he was not on the look out for Havoc as Havoc minded his own business, it was the younger member of their family. It was their baby sister, Amber. Lloyd loved her to death but at the same time, he wanted to kill her. She was in Middle School, 8th grade to be exact.

The only brunette with blond streaks in her long hair in the family and Amber colored eyes, her namesake. She was cute and adorable but she was certifiably evil! She would embarrass him in front of company and punked him every Saturday morning. His Mother and Father created a monster and didn't acknowledge it! She also had an annoying crush on Kai, she'd always be extra sweet to him and try to flirt. Said pest was on the couch, playing one of her Brother's games, she saw Lloyd and shrugged. Lloyd groaned, "Where's Havoc, Amber?" he asked. Amber let out a groan, "He's getting a new teaching gig, so it's just me." She explained.

Lloyd picked up the controller and shoved his sister over, "Ok, stop. Move over, runt." He sighed. He saved her game and turned it off, "Hey!" She barked. The green eyed boy held her head in place as she flailed to hit him, "Will you get lost?" Lloyd asked. "No, make me!" she stated. Lloyd pushed her off the couch, she fell down on the floor. Amber was about to scream at him until she saw Kai in her sights, she bit her tongue and smiled while waving. Kai returned the smile and waved back. Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Oh, here we go..." He mentally groaned. Amber giggled and walked over to Kai, "Hi, Kai. Would you like anything? Something to drink? Snacks?" She offered in a sweet voice. Kai chuckled and shook his head, "No thanks, Amber." he replied.

"Get lost, damn it!" Lloyd barked. Amber glared at him, "How did Someone as nice as Kai end up as your friend?" Amber asked. "I said take a hike, God damn it!" Lloyd barked again. They heard the door close, Havoc walked in and saw Amber and Lloyd. "Hi, Nya, Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai. How's it going?" He greeted. He bonked Amber on the head, "Amber, go outside and play or your gonna get fat playing video games indoors." He sighed. Amber growled, "I'm 14! I'm not a baby!" She growled. Havoc laughed at that, "Amber, I got news for you: You will always be the baby in this family because you were born last. "He sighed again. Amber pouted, "This is bullshit..." She said under breath. She smiled at Kai as she left, "See you later, Kai." She said before leaving. The blond boy smiled at his older brother, "Thank you, Havoc. " He beamed. Havoc shrugged, "I wouldn't thank me just yet, Starting tomorrow, I'll be your new History Teacher." He said with a grin. The group's faces dropped, Havoc was going to become their History Teacher? They already had Lloyd's cousin, Domon as Homeroom Teacher! "This can't get any worse, can it?" Jay asked.

Havoc chuckled, "I'm afraid it can, Eva's gonna be your P.E. Teacher starting tomorrow. You have my condolences..." Havoc added. Kai punched Jay in the arm, "You jinxed us!" He complained. Cole noogied Kai, "How's it feel to know a middle schooler's crushing on you?" Cole asked. "What's your secret?" Kai got away and chuckled, "Nothing, girls just seem to flock over to me for some reason." he said in pride. Nya shook her head, "I don't see but I'm his Sister and I've seen him at his worst. If those girls saw him like that, they wouldn't be so eager to hook onto him." Nya beamed. Kai glared at Nya for that, feeling sorry for Lloyd. He knew a Little sister was a blessing and a curse, you love her to death but at the same time, you want to throttle her!

* * *

We join Amber out at the Arcade, she just achieved a high score the last game. She groaned, "This is so fucking boring!" She mentally yelled. Her parents were at their court appointed therapy session so it be at least an hour until they got back. That left Havoc in charge, which she hated. She thought about Kai to take her mind off of it, she blushed brightly when she thought about his smile. "Kai is such a sweetheart...If only it wasn't for me being in Middle School...No! Amber Elanor Garmadon doesn't know the meaning of give up! I'll get Kai to fall for me, Lloyd and Havoc won't be able to stop it!" She proclaimed mentally.

She left the Arcade, she decided to walk home. She stopped and looked at a Cafe, she heard that they had killer chocolate cheesecake. She looked in her pockets and found extra money in it, she sighed. Lloyd and Havoc must have given it to her without her noticing, "They Ninja-ed me again." She said quietly. She went to the cafe and ordered the Cheesecake, she ate some and beamed. "This is epic!" She mentally squealed. "This was so worth Havoc kicking me out of the house!" She heard giggling, she turned and saw a girl and guy at a table. She shrugged while eating the next piece, she still had the dessert fork in her tiny mouth when she realized who they were.

"What the hell? Isn't that Sarah?" She pondered. She bounced the fork on her forehead and thought back, "Isn't she Cole's girlfriend? What is she doing on a date with this guy?" She wondered. She looked the guy over, knowing he was Mack Harrison. "Doesn't The*Mac Attack* have some redheaded girl that Cole can't stand as his girl?" She wondered again. "Something's wrong with this picture and it's not just me being in it...I better finish up this Cheesecake before they recognize me as Lloyd's baby sister. " She ate the rest of the cake, paid and left with her back turned to them.

* * *

**An inside look on Lloyd's family, which seems normal. Meilin never left because Shen never went dark and that lead them to having Amber, hope that explains why Amber is even in the story. Uh-oh! Looks as though Mack and Sarah are cheating on Cole and Tiffany! What will happen when Amber spills the beans?**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lair! It's Over!  
**

Havoc heard a slam on the door, he opened it and saw Amber. She looked as thought she was gonna burst. He sighed, "What's wrong?" Havoc asked. She held up a finger, she walked over to Cole. She tapped his shoulder, "Yeah?" He asked. Amber sighed, how words faded her now! She smacked both of her cheeks as a means to suss out her words, "If not gonna say anything, Amber, then beat it." Lloyd sighed. Amber closed her eyes, her mouth opened.

"ISAWSARAHONADATEWITHMACKAT CHOCOLAKECAFE!"

She opened her eyes and and groaned, "Sorry, I meant to space that out but I was too stunned..." She said quietly. Cole's eyes went wide, he held Amber's shoulders. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, Cole petted her head and got up. "Guys, I'm gonna go home, see you tomorrow." He said quietly. Amber looked at Lloyd, he shook his head. "Let it go, Amber. You did the right thing." Lloyd assured. Amber sighed, "This is gonna end nasty for him, isn't it?" She asked. Zane sighed, "Hopefully, he'll bounce back to himself quickly. Sarah obviously wasn't worth it..." Zane admitted. Jay sighed, things at home for Cole sucked and now School was gonna suck for him.

* * *

Cole opened the door and saw Gina, he ignored her. He fell onto the couch, he was pissed. Sarah was cheating on him, after all he did for that bitch, she had the balls to cheat on him with Harrison! HARRISON! He realized something, Harrison was cheating on Tiffany! Funny, he thought he'd be laughing about it but found no laughter in his vocals. He felt sorry for her, getting cheat on is messed up. "Penny for your thoughts."

He opened his eyes and saw Gina, looking down at him. He growled, "Leave me alone, Gina. I'm not in the mood for you to teach you which spoon to use with your fork." He grumbled. Gina cocked an eyebrow, "Girl trouble?" She asked. She noticed him twitch, she nailed it. "She cheat on you?" She asked again. He twitched again, she got it again. "Mack Harrison?" She asked. Cole got up and was about to hit her until he stopped himself, Gina flinched but saw him stop, she smirked at that. "I guess that Jones girl's the only girl you'll hit, huh kiddo?" She asked while holding up a piece of paper.

Cole tried to get from her, "Your Daddy already knows and he's not happy, he wants to talk to you. But first, I want us to talk about it." Gina stated. Cole growled, "I don't want to talk to you about it, your not my Mother." Cole growled. Gina sighed, "True, Kiddo. But I'm the best you got at a woman's influence. So whatcha gonna do now? Dump Sarah?" She asked. He sighed, "Yeah, she cheated on me with my sworn enemy. " he answered. Gina giggled, "And Tiffany? Your not gonna let her continue to be two timed ,are you?" She asked. Cole groaned, "I don't want to help Jones, it's her relationship so it's her business." Cole stated. Gina smirked darkly, "Is it really that simple? Your just going to let this happen to her?" She asked.

Cole didn't like where this was heading, "This conversation is over..." He said as he walked off. She smiled, she got her answer. He wasn't going to let it happen to her, it wasn't him to leave someone to suffer. "Face it, Kiddo. Your too nice!" She yelled to him. "Shut up!" He yelled back. Gina giggled again, she heard Clay(Cole's Father) and Cole yelling.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that girl, Cole! Why don't you ever just do as your told?!"

"I was, SHE was the one who came to me, she attacked my soon to be Ex! She cheated on me with Harrison!"

"..."

Gina sighed, and now Clay was speechless. She poured her cup of coffee and drank it, she continued to listen.

"Cole, I'm so sorry to hear that..."

"Not as sorry as I am! Well, I hope it was worth it because she's not good enough to be brought in MY house!"

Gina chuckled at that, "Ouch... That burns." She laughed.

"Well, you know son...There are plenty of fish in the sea and-"

"Don't try and cheer me up, Dad... I'm going to bed...Night."

Gina shook her head, "Maybe the answer to your girl troubles is the one you fought with and lost to..." She thought.

* * *

The next day, Cole was about tell Sarah that they were done. What stopped him was seeing a fuming Tiffany breeze by him, he froze and watched as she walked up to Mack. "Hi, baby! How are you?" He asked. Tiffany growled loudly, she opened her clenched right hand and raised it above and behind her.

**SMACK!**

Mack was stunned, his cheek was red from her slap. "Don't you DARE ask me how I am, you two-timing bastard!" She yelled. "You cheated on me with that stupid , sleazy Cheerleader! What? Wasn't I enough for you?!" Mack gulped and looked away, "You were making me wait so long..." He said as an excuse. Cole shook his head, lame ass excuse. "Wrong answer..." She growled. Mack groaned, "Baby, it was just a one night stand...Can't you forgive me?" He asked. Tiffany let out a frustrated scream, "No one makes a fool out of Tiffany Sinclair Jones!" She roared as she punched him. Her punch put him on the floor with and echoed thud, everyone in the hallway gasped. Mack glared at her, she looked back and waved her butt at him. "I hope it was worth it because this is all you'll ever get to see of me, you blew it, Asswipe!" She said before walking off. The show wasn't over yet, he saw Cherise walk up to him.

She socked him down, "If you come anywhere near Tiff, Lil and or Ky, I'll skin you and mount you on my living room wall..." She threatened. She walked off, it still wasn't over. Lily came up to him and bent down to him. She grabbed his chain and yanked him towards her face, forcing him to look at her in the eye. "Don't ever let me catch anywhere near Tiffany or I'll kill you..." She threatened quietly. She rammed his head into the floor, surprising everyone that a mousy nerd could get so violent! After she left, Kyra walked up and offered her hand out to help him up. "Thanks..." He said. Kyra headbutted him down to the floor again, smiling sweetly. "Stay away from my Sister or I'll whip you 1, 000 times." Krya threatened politely. She walked by Kai, she wink at him. "Thanks for the tip, Kai-kun." She said before leaving.

Cole sighed, seeing Sarah. "It's over, Sarah." Cole sighed. "What? Why?" She asked. Cole growled, "Don't play dumb, you cheated on me with Harrison. I' m not interested in dating some cheap slut, go to him because I'm done with you." Cole stated. She latched onto him, "But Cole I l-" She pleaded. Cole yanked his arm away from her, "Don't you DARE say I love you! If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me! Now get the hell away from me, bitch!" He barked as he walked off.

* * *

Cole growled, Sarah made a fool out of him! If she wasn't a girl, he'd- Cole stopped in mid thought and heard crying. He turned to his right and saw Tiffany in the corner, crying. Cole groaned a bit, she was full of hot air before and now she was filled with tears. Tiffany never made any sense to him, she was crying now and he didn't know how to deal with it. Wait...Deal with it? Why should he? He heard the crying stop and saw her glaring at him, "What the hell do you want?" She asked. Cole groaned, the last thing he wanted to add to today was a suspension! He decided to try and be nice to her, "I'm sorry you were cheated on..." He said stiffly. Tiffany's glare disappeared, "I bet your happy about it, I've been made a fool of by that meathead..." She said coldly. Cole shook his head, "No, Jones... I'm not, no one deserves to get cheated on. " He sighed.

The red head rubbed her eyes, why was he trying to be nice to her now? Because they were both two timed? Maybe. She sighed, she smirked. She wanted to mess with Cole, it would make her feel better. She turned to him, making sure her skirt spun up as she twirled. His blush made her grin, she latched onto his neck. Her hands ran though his hair, the close contact caught him off guard."You know...I never noticed how soft you hair is, Cole baby. Do you ever try to run a comb thought it or do you get out of bed like that?" She flirted. Cole blushed more and pulled her off off him, confused by the sudden come on. Cole-baby?! What the hell was up with her!? "What the hell are you doing, Jones?!" He asked. She laughed at his reaction, "Relax, I was just kidding. Later, Cole-baby." She laughed. Cole blinked, she just punked him! He growled, he paused and smirked as he saw her butt swaying from side to side. If she was going by pet names, he had a perfect one for her. "See later, Peaches!" He yelled.

She froze in her heels, what did he call her? "What?" She asked. Cole smiled as he turned around, "If your gonna call me that name then I'll call you Peaches." he said simply. Tiffany cocked a brow, "Why?" She asked. Cole sighed, "Because your ass is like two peach slices, smooth, plump and glossy." He answered. She blushed and growled walking off, he tilted his head down and smirked. "They say the shorter the skirt, the better the view...They weren't bullshitting." He thought. Strange, he felt better now. He figured all he need was to mock her to feel better, how ironic. From getting headaches from her, to getting medicine from her.

* * *

**And so it begins...Tiffany and Cole's road of Single-dom but the question rings: how long will that take to change? And what will happen with Mack and Sarah? I got a feeling that they're not done yet...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 7 Minutes In Hell  
**

It had been a week since Cole and Tiffany got shelved into the single department, no one wasted time and tried asking them out. Both said no each and every time. Mack was still trying to get back together with Tiffany but she ignored him or walked off, he wanted her back! He was walking home and saw a girl with Brown hair and blond streaks and amber eyes, walking home while reading a Manga book and eating a chocolate bar. He recognized her from the Cafe, he remembered that Lloyd complained about his little sister named Amber. He growled, that little brat probably snitch on him! He walked behind her, Amber saw a large shadow looming over her. "I sense some overgrown 267 pound mass of testosterone hovering over me, Danger is right behind me... " She thought. She crammed the rest of her bar into her mouth and ran away, Mack gave chase.

Fred and Lloyd were with thier Game Club, eating at Chocolake Cafe. Fred and Lloyd were each enjoying something from the menu, For Fred, a fluffy chocolate pound cake. For Lloyd, a big piece of strawberry chocolate short cake. "Wow, this amazing!" Lloyd beamed. "I'm not a real Choco-holic but this is good!" Fred laughed as did the rest of the Club. "Yeah right, Lloyd! I don't know who the bigger Choco-holic in your family is: You or Amber!" Fred laughed. They heard screaming, "What was that?" One of the members asked. Lloyd shrugged and laughed, "Sounds like she should be in some horror flick if she screams like that." He commented. Lloyd froze and stood up, "Amber!" He stated before running off. Sure enough, Amber was running away from Mack.

"Get back here!"

"Leave me alone, you fuck nugget!"

Amber ducked into an alley, she reached a dead end. "Oh fuck me..." She uttered. She turned around and saw Mack, "You cost me a girlfriend, you little brat! Your gonna pay for that!" He growled. Amber got mad at that, "You shouldn't cheat if you don't wanna pay the toll for it, you fuckhead!" She stated. Mack got made and took a swing, "Amber, get out of the way!" Lloyd yelled. Amber ran left and Lloyd rammed Mack into the brick wall, "Lloyd!" She said while hugging him. Lloyd saw him getting up, "Aww, hell...Run!" Lloyd groaned while pulling on her hand. They reached Chocolake Cafe and looked back, sighing in relief. "Lost him..." Lloyd said in relief. Amber panted, "How's a fat ass like him run so fucking fast!?" Amber asked while panting. The blond rose his head up at her cursing, surprised that she was using the f word like it was going out of style! "Our Family curses waaaay too damn much..." Lloyd expressed mentally. "And the worst of it is coming from Amber..." He looked at said sister while she pulled out what he assumed was her 4th bar of chocolate, she nibbled on it while smiling.

* * *

We join Ataru and Cole at Ataru's house, he was hosting a party at his place. Both of his parents were out of the house and he had the house to himself, that meant party time! He wasn't surprised to see Mizane here, seeing Lily and Zane however was a different story. Randy and Rochelle probably got them to come with plenty of persuading, it amazed him how two fun people could talk serious people like Lily and Zane to attend an unauthorized party..."Aren't you worried that your parents are gonna ground you?" COle asked. He shook his head, "Nope, I got snacks and soda. This party is a no mess maker." he answered. Cole was curious now, what kind of a party did Ataru have planned out? He saw a perverted grin paint itself on Ataru's face, Cole gulped and figured out what kind of Party it was.

It was a good chance that this was a Make-Out Party, counting that the boy to girl ratio was dead even and nothing out other then refreshments and music. "Ataru, I'm gonna kill you." He whispered to him. Ataru sighed, "Dude, your single now. Look at the girls that showed up." He said while handing him a list. Cole stopped at one name and glared at him, "Really? What in the hell did you invite HER?" he barked. Ataru shrugged, "Sorry, Cole. I had to even the odds. No sloppy seconds for anyone, especially you. " he beamed. While Cole liked the fact that Ataru was looking out for him, he felt like the silver haired boy put him under bus just now. "Ugh, I'd rather make-out with the fish(Lily) then with Peaches...Anyone but Peaches..." He groaned. Ataru sighed, hopefully this party would change Cole's mood later on.

Apparently, no one told Zane and Lily what kind of party this was. Both promptly blushed and left, Randy and Rochelle stated that they knew they won't come if they knew. Ataru clapped for attention, "Well, now that we're all here. We're gonna play 7 Minutes In Heaven. So everyone pick a name out of the bowl and sit next to your partner." He said while jiggling the bowl. All the girls got up and picked a name, Mizane sat next to Ataru, who grinned at Cole. "The fuck?" Tiffany thought. "I have Cole-baby? You totally screwing with me now, aren't you?" She asked God. She awkwardly sat down next to him, he blinked and groaned while silently asking why. The room started to swim with tension, every couple went and gone. Tiffany sighed, "I'm not kissing you, I'll say we kissed." She whispered. Cole blinked, "The hell you are, I'm not gonna lie. I'd much rather snog your nerdy sister then you Peaches but...I'm also a man of my word." He whispered back.

She growled, he grinned. "Don't worry, I won't do anything weird to you, Peaches. Don't be scared." He taunted. Tiffany growled again, Scared? "Just keep your hands and tongue to yourself and you won't get your grapes slammed into." She sighed. Cole groaned, then what was the point? After Ataru went with Mizane, he saw the two blush a bit. "Ataru, you left a hickie on my neck, how are my parents gonna ignore that?" She asked. Ataru rose and lowered his brows to Cole, who smirked. He got more then just lip and tongue tonight, "Your up." He said. Cole let Tiffany go in, she went in with her nose up in the air. Tiffany head the door close, she started shoving Cole away from her. "I'll say we kissed, got it?" She asked. Cole shook his head, "Nuh-uh, now stop it or I'll have to force you stop." Cole sighed. She tried hitting him and socked him in the stomach, now he was mad.

He gripped her wrists and put her against the wall, pinning her down. She struggled and tried getting him off but to no avail. Cole was way stronger then her, as tough as she was. He kissed her, getting her to stop fussing. She fussed more, after a minute, she stop struggling and kissed back. After just that kiss, her resistance waned. Cole dropped his hands, freeing her wrists. He wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, she gripped his hair and tilted her head right to get more tongue. Cole felt dizzy, he was reeling. Her arms drooped around his neck and then slid to his chest, Tiffany moaned as he felt the muscles under the shirt he was wearing. "Completely Hairless..." She mentally noted. Cole hand went to her butt, cupping both cheeks and lifting her up, confusing Tiffany.

She felt something go under her and between both of her thighs, she assumed that it was his leg. Cole moaned, she tasted good. He heard her moan again as he squeezed her ass. He spanked her, she moaned a third time. She stopped herself, she got off his leg and fixed her skirt and top. Cole sighed in disappointment, wishing that it wasn't so nice. Kissing her was a mistake, as was making out with her. Both of them wanted to forget it even happened and planned on it.

The Trouble with that plan? The tingling on their lips, Cole's hands itching to touch her more, her hands burning to feel his bare chest under the shirt, their tongues wanting to sample more, both mentally picturing the other naked...Other then that, nothing.

* * *

**Uh-oh! They made out and are trying to for get about it! But I won't let them forget about it, will I? *giggles and then starts to laugh evilly***


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aggression On The Rise, Sexual Tension At It's Max!  
**

Sarah was hanging out with her Friends at a Cafe, she was upset. She tried getting back with Cole, not that it worked. She was angry, rumor got to her that he made out with Tiffany. She didn't believe, he hated her and it was the same on her end. How can two people who hate each other make out in a closet? Impossible! She was trying to figure out how she could win him back, Cole was like all other boys so anything with sex was a safe bet. She would seduced him back into her arms, right back to her. She heard a girl singing on stage, she turned her head and looked to see who it was. She saw it was one of the Middle School kids, she saw the brown and blond streaked hair and orange brownish eyes and recognized her as Lloyd's baby Sister. She knew the song as "We are never ever getting back together" and growled, how dare she play that when she was here to hear it!

Was Amber doing this on purpose? Trying to tell her to back off on Cole? She saw Mack chase after her yesterday, did she snitch on them? Come to think of it, she saw a brown haired girl eating at Chocolake Cafe...She clenched her knuckles. "She's a good singer, too bad she's gonna be a mute when I'm through with her..." She mentally threatened. Amber smiled and bowed as the place cheered and clapped once she was done, "Looks like Video games aren't my only talent. " She said to herself. She sighed and pulled a chocolate bar, she licked it a bit and then nibbled it quickly. She took out another bar and walked home, she was up to her third bar of Chocolate when she felt like she was being followed. "I'm sensing a 140 pounds of estrogen following me, a C-cup's preparing to attack me..." She thought while shoveling the bar of chocolate in her mouth. After she swallowed, she ran away.

Meanwhile, Kai and Nya were walking home from school. They heard screaming, "Who was that?" Nya asked. Kai shrugged, "Sounds like someone's playing their horror movie too loud." Kai sighed. They froze, "Amber!" They both said in unison. And they were proven correct, they saw her running from Sarah, who was not too far behind.

"Come back here, you little witch!"

"Don't you have some football player's truck to be in the back of?!"

Kai was about to save her but Nya butted in, "No way, she's mine, Kai." She said while running. Kai shrugged and waited, "This should be quick..." He said to himself. Amber turned a corner and ran into a dead end, "Noooo! Not again, god damn it! Did I break a mirror something?!" She groaned. She turned and panicked, "You snitched on me, you little whore!" Sarah barked. Amber got mad, "Why should I have pay for you not keeping your legs closed, Bitch?!" She roared. Sarah was about to hit her until she felt her arm being grabbed, just as she turned around, Nya punched her. She took Amber by the hand and ran away from Sarah and ran to Kai. She smiled at Nya, "Nya, that was...Epic!" She gushed. Nya smiled, "Maybe you should walk home with friends..." She suggested.

She noticed that she was gone, she looked to Kai and snickered. Amber was clinging to his arm, he glared at Nya to stop laughing at him. "Kai, it's nice to see you. Are you more epic then your Sister? Nya just decked Sarah like she was nothing! It's as if she was Feye from Cowboy Bebop!" Amber asked. He chuckled, he grinned at Nya. "Really? I wonder what Jay would say?" He teased. Nya glared at him, telling him if he opens his mouth, she'll kill him. "Kai, can you walk me home?" Amber asked while fluttering her eyes at him. Kai groaned, he walked by Nya. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked quietly. She nodded, "Big time." She answered quietly.

* * *

The next day, Cole let Kai have it. "Heard about you and Amber's little stroll." He teased. Lloyd joined in, "Take good care of my Sister, Kai." he added. Kai hit them both in the shoulder, "Shut up, I'm not into Amber! I'm more into-" His sentence was cut off when he saw Sarah walking in the door, seeing the large nasty bruise on the side of her face. Nya was the only one who smiled at her work, that was her lightest punch! Kai looked at his Sister, "Why? After what she pulled on Cole, she's getting off easy." She only said. Cole looked at Nya and nudged her, smirking. "Nice going." He said before leaving for class. He saw Tiffany, again in a very short skirt and small top, her heels still just as bold as her outfit.

He circled around her, finally when he was done inspecting, he turned to face her. Tiffany frowned, "What?" She asked. He went by her, pulling her closer to whisper something. "A shame that you don't wear a thong, Peaches... You've got the ass for it." He whispered. And with that, he walked behind her and spanked her. His friends saw the action, "Cole's flipping lost it..." Kai whispered to Jay. Jay nodded, "Bet you a doughnut that she'll beat him with a desk." He whispered back. "I'll see your doughnut and raise you a Connoli that she'll bash his head in with a rock after school. " Jay and Kai shook on it. Zane shook his head at them, they always bet and never follow through with it, what was the point of it?

Tiffany blushed brightly, as if her butt was bass drum,everyone stared at her and seemed to be waiting for her to react. She then relaxed, she wasn't going to let him beat her. He won this round...for now. She smoothed her skirt, making sure it flared up a bit. "I'll get you for that, Cole-Baby." she whispered back to him. She walked off, all caught by surprise that she let it go. The Jones Sisters saw that, they knew as much as Cole that Tiffany wasn't going to let this slide. Cherise was curious however, how would this all go down? The only thing she knew about was that it was gonna be violent.

The next two two periods were filled with nothing but dread, both our groups were watching Tiffany and Cole like two Italian mob families. All it seemed to be was simple one-up-men-ship, something that was unlike the direct and to the point natures of their interactions. All this teasing was gonna cause a large scene once it festered long enough...All nervously looked on and worried. For two days, no incidents popped up. Tiffany smirked, she played with her top a bit, taunting Cole. Cole growled but them smirked, winking at her. She blushed, "He won again..." She sighed quietly. Unfortunately, both found that they're teasing was starting to hurt them in places they didn't think would hurt. Cole's hands started burning him like crazy and his pants were constantly tight and a couple centimeters shorter, both started to hurt badly.

Tiffany's breasts ached each time she looked at him, thinking about what the did in the closet. She was going though underwear like Kyra goes though soda cans, she was running out of them too fast and worried that she'd have to go to school without any! This had end soon, someone had to give in at some point!

* * *

**This is scary and yet it's fun to read...How long do think this will go on?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Drama, Thy Name is High School  
**

Cole sighed, it was Friday...It had been three days since this sexual teasing war between him and Tiffany. If it wasn't for his control, he'd snogged shamelessly in the hallway. It didn't help that Sarah was trying to get him back, she was Sexting him now and that didn't help. Sarah's ass was ok but Tiffany's ass was firmer and was soft. Ok, that didn't help calm him down. "I shouldn't have made out with her..." He mentally groaned. He gulped, he saw her in the hallway. He looked around, no one was in the hallway but them. Ok, that wasn't helping him. Hopefully, she wouldn't doing anything to him. Wait, this was Tiffany Jones...OF COURSE she was going to do something to him!

"Leave me alone today, Peaches." He warned her. She smirked at that, "Why? Your not giving up, are you?" She asked. He tried to walk away, "Afraid I'll win?" She asked again. he stopped, his pride was getting the way of his rational state of mind. "Peaches, unless you want to end up on your knees and smiling like a doughnut, shut the hell up and leave me alone. I'm in no mood to play." He warned her. Tiffany rose her brows and then laughed, not taking it seriously. She walked up to him, backing him up into a wall. She smiled demon like and planted her hands on his chest, he blushed and held in his breath. He didn't expect this impact on him but he stated to remember the make out in the closet and it wasn't helping at all! "Aww, what's a matter? Are you too hard to focus? Why didn't you say so?" She teased. Cole didn't like where this was going, he had to get out of here before he did something regretful. Tiffany freaked him out by dropping at her knees and starting to pry his belt open, "What the fuck are you doing, Tiffany!?" He flipped.

She giggled, "What? here I am, I ready for you, Cole-Baby." She teased farther. Cole shoved her back and bolted, Tiffany got up and laughed. She decided to follow and needle him some more. Cole was under the stair case, panting heavily from running so fast. "Thank god I lost her, what in the hell is wrong with her?!" He asked quietly. He heard clicking of heels, he stopped breathing. He growled, that cocky little bitch! He couldn't take it anymore damn it! "Go away, go away, go away!" He mentally yelled. The moment he saw her walking by the staircase, he grabbed her. Tiffany was about to let out a scream but Cole had kissed her before she could. He put her against the wall, hitting her head on the wall. Not that she noticed, she was too busy trying to fight Cole off her. He picked her up and put his knee under her legs, he felt her hands stop shoving and start clenching his shirt. She started to kiss him back with as much passion as he showed her, he knew this was a mistake.

He didn't care...This was just too much to ignore.

Tiffany felt him cup her butt again, he squeezed again. She moaned again, forcing his mouth to open up to her. He allowed her to parry both their equally sharp tongues, "If this is so wrong, why does it feel so good?" Tiffany asked herself mentally.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The both of them stopped and saw Sarah, horrified at what she saw. She ran off before the two could think of an excuse, "Great..." They both groaned.

* * *

The School started to buzz with Tiffany and Cole's make out session under the staircase. Tiffany thought this was all but she was wrong. Sarah walked up to her and slapped her, "You redheaded twat, Cole's mine! Don't touch him ever again or I'll sew your boobs to your clit!" She threatened. Tiffany was in no mood to play with her now, she smacked her back. "Last time I checked, Cole-baby dumped you. He's free, bitch." She stated. Sarah growled, "Cole belongs to me, he'll come back to me." She barked. Tiffany laughed at that, "I don't think so, Cole-baby couldn't get enough of my ass." She bragged. Sarah screamed and slapped her again, Tiffany shoved her down the stairs. Sarah tumbled and then got up, she glared at her. "Prove it then: see if he comes to you. I'll bet he won't even TOUCH you." Tiffany said in confidence.

On Cole's end, he was getting hell from Mack. He grabbed Cole's collar, "Tiffany's my girl, back off!" He warned. Cole laughed at that, "Peaches is single now, she's up for grabs. It's not like she told me to stop." He bragged. Mack growled, Cole headbutted him. Mack dropped him and tended to his nose, "Tiffany is mine, you hear me, Belmonte?!" He barked. Cole shook his head, smirking. "You can bitch and whine all you want, Harrison. At the end of the day, we both know who's bed Peaches will be in." He taunted. Mack was about to hit him, but Cole grabbed it, "I have no attachments to her so feel free to take her...If you can." He offered. "I bet Peaches won't even let you get NEAR her."

Cole groaned, "Nice going, Cole." He said quietly. The School was talking about him and Tiffany and their love triangles, he wanted his School life to be easy and now it was getting unbearably hard. Never mind his friends, they all asked what the hell, remembering that he hated her and she hated him. Why was he making out with her? it was confusing them and to be honest, it was confusing the fuck out of him! He sighed, he had to face it...He wanted that ball of claws and if he got her, maybe it would pass. A voice in the back of his head told him not to and to ignore it but that be way too hard to do! Not when she was so willing...He shook his head, calm down! As hot as Tiffany is, he didn't want to keep doing this.

Tiffany sighed, she lost it. Why was she letting Cole win? She needed to fight more, she didn't want to be like Sarah and let her hormones dictate her actions but...She thought back to the make out. He was so forceful, so passionate... She shook her head, no, no, no, no! "I'm not Sarah, I'm not Sarah!" She mentally chanted. It started to rain, Tiffany groaned. She knew she had to walk in this, thanks to the strike. She saw her sisters and told them about the weather. Cherise groaned, "Figures...Well, we could call Crunch and see if he can pick us up. " Cherise stated. Tiffany sighed, At least, she could deal with Crunch. Lily did the calling and asked, Tiffany left them alone and went to go talk to Cole. She had to get this...What ever the hell it was between them figured out . She saw him alone, "Cole-Baby, we gotta talk." She sighed.

He nodded, "What is it?" he asked. She sighed deeply, "Look, I need to know: where do we stand? Are we enemies or are we gonna kiss and make up? " She asked. She blushed when she realized her choice in words, Cole knew what she meant and couldn't give her straight answer because he wasn't sure either. He sighed and rubbed the sides of his head, "I don't know, Peaches...I honestly don't know." He sighed. Tiffany shook her head, "Well, until you do, please don't make out with me anymore." She asked. Cole blinked, did she just say please? He nodded, well, she DID say please. He saw the weather, he looked at her again. "Want a ride home?" He asked. Tiffany blinked, that was a shot in the dark. She knew it was a bad idea but she didn't feel like getting yelled at Crunch to not talk while he was driving.

"Sure." She said. Cole walked out and got to his car, a black Ferrari. His Dad bought it for him when he got his license, he told him not to scratch it or it be the last car he gets. Cole got in it and started it up, driving to the curb of the sidewalk. Despite all his faults, he could be a gentlemen if he wanted. Tiffany saw Cole's car and smirked, "It's so him..." She laughed. She got in, "Nice Car." She said. Cole smiled, "Thanks, Dad bought it. He told me that if I dent it, it's the last gift I'm getting from him. " Cole sighed. He obviously took care of it, it was clean. She shifted a bit, the car seats were very soft, obviously cared for. The down pour was getting bad, Cole could barely see out of the windshield. "Damn it, looks like we're gonna have to wait it out." He sighed. He parked on the side of the road and turned off the car, He called his Dad to tell him he was gonna be late. Tiffany did the same and sighed, no answer as always.

This was bad, they both in a car alone. Cole had to distract himself somehow, he focused on his dash board. Tiffany let out a yawn, she was bored and a little tired. Cole wouldn't mind if she took a small nap until the rain let up, right? Cole saw her eyes close, "Maybe a nap will keep me calm. " He sighed mentally. He surrendered his eyes to sleep, both of them slept for a good 5 minutes. It was a good detour but Tiffany was the one to start being inappropriate. She sighed and looked over to him, she saw a strand of hair in the middle of his forehead. She felt the urge to move it but she couldn't reach, she leaned over and moved the strand back into the rest of the black mass on his head. Her hand unfortunately slipped, her face landed face first on his legs, dead center on his loins! Cole woke up abruptly and saw her, he blushed and picked her head up. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked in shock. She sighed, "I wasn't doing what you think! I saw a strand of hair and I wanted to move it off you..." She admitted. Cole had a hard time believing that, why would she do something so gentle and unlike her?

But...If she wanted to blow him, she would have done it already...He decided to let it go. "Ok but why?" He asked. She blushed and didn't answer, he chuckled, "Oh my god, you DO like me!" He laughed. Tiffany punched him, "Wanting to screw you and liking you are too different things!" She admitted. She covered her mouth, he grinned more. "Wow, Peaches. I had no idea that you wanted me so badly." he teased. Tiffany growled, pissed at herself. "Well, here's a tip, you want me, nothing's gonna stop you. " he taunting. He thought she wouldn't take the bait, Tiffany took the bait. He stopped laughing went he felt weight on his hips. He saw Tiffany sitting on him, her hands running over his hair again. She shoved her mouth onto his and stuck her tongue inside, she struck him by surprise.

Cole wanted to stop her but he slid his hands down her back and onto her butt again, inching her closer to him. Both moaned at their hearts content, Both stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Cole continued kissing her, Tiffany didn't stop him. Her hands slid down from his chest and to his stomach, his right hand went under her underwear. Tiffany let out a loud moan as she felt Cole's fingers dart into her pussy, she slipped her hand into his pants and touched his member, Cole groaned a bit. He stopped kissing her and started kissing and licking her neck, Tiffany moaned as she bit his neck, Cole moaned from the bite. He didn't think he was into that kind of kink, surprise surprise...

The intensity of their moment fogged the windows inside the car and was able to bounce the suspension on said car , He and Tiffany stopped and then blushed at the lack of control they really had on themselves. "Uh..." was all Tiffany could manage to say. Cole blinked, "We really need to figure out what to do..." He said finally. Cole decided to take a shot in the dark, "This is backwards but...you interested in a boyfriend?" He asked. Tiffany blinked at that question. He wanted to date her after they just made out and had a heavy petting session? "Why?" She asked. Cole sighed, "Well, neither of us won't cheat and there's something here, what ever it is. What's the harm? The entire School thinks we're doing it anyway." Cole answered. Tiffany thought about it, while this seemed in the moment, he made a good point. They were both cheated on so the likelihood of them cheating was nonexistent and another point was that, there was something here...Was it lust or love? Too primal to be love and yet too real to be Lust.

Tiffany thought of another fun point, Sarah and Mack would be jealous times 100 if they heard about them dating! "Sure, under one condition: Don't cheat on me." She stated. Cole smirked, "Done." he said while putting her into passenger seat with ease. He drove her home, like a good boyfriend.

* * *

**Wow, that was quicker then the last story, how will everyone take it? I think we all know how Sarah and Mack will take it ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Parents' Meeting- Clay Belmonte V.S. Richard Jones  
**

Outside of the School building, a black older man stood in the door. He was Robert Hiver, Police Officer and Randy's Father. Unlike Randy, he was bald. He did however have the same blue eyes, making it clear that Randy inherited it from him. He was off Duty but it certainly didn't feel like it, not when people like Richard Jones, Clay Belmonte and Shen Garamadon were involved. He didn't have any problems with these men personally but he had dealings with them on the job, Richard and Shen being the worst. Clay was the least since he got in trouble only twice, and one of them was because of Richard. Robert groaned at the memory, it was one of the times where Ed Walker and Issac Julien had to step in to help! Neither were very strong but they helped big time with holding back Clay.

Shen was good but it was hard to see it thanks to his record, what in the hell did his wife Meilin see in him? Robert shook his head, he saw Ed Walker and his wife come in. After that he saw Clay and Gina, he asked if Richard was here yet. Just as he finished his sentence, Richard and Emily showed up. As if on Cue, Kai's Father, Kenji shoved Clay inside before a conflict could start. Robert smirked, it was obvious where Kai got his looks from by just looking at the forced smile on Kenji's face.

Richard was about to go after him but pushing him away to the other side of the room was Shen, again it was obvious where Lloyd got his looks from but the blond came from his wife. Judging by the look on his face, Shen wanted to get this over with without conflict. Robert sighed and greeted Issac, who greeted back. "Hello Robert." He greeted. He saw Robert's arm in a sling, assuming he was shot. "You were shot again?" He asked in worry. Robert laughed at the concern, "It's ok, Issac. Just another punk with a gun, nothing new." He laughed off. "You know me, this is a common occurrence." He nodded and saw Richard and Clay, he looked in concern. "Are you sure those two belong in the same room? Remember what happened during the Middle years?" He asked.

Robert nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, I do." He sighed. "Get in, Everyone else is here." Emily held onto Richard, "Richard, no! Be a good boy and stop it!" She whispered. "Don't you dare embarrass me!" Richard growled, "Belmonte's little brat drove my Daughter home, late! I'm not gonna let some punk, especially Belmonte's punk ass son screw one of my daughters!" he barked quietly. Clay shifted uncomfortable in his seat, "What did I do to piss Richard off now?" Clay asked. Gina sighed and hugged him, "Don't worry about it, you could tip toe around him and he'd still be pissed off. You know redheads are like that." she sighed.

Clay gulped, he had a feeling that it had to do with Cole driving Tiffany home. He wasn't stupid to think Cole hadn't done anything to her, he saw his hair tussled up and his shirt bunched up. He just hoped Richard or Crunch wouldn't go after him! He groaned, "Damn it, Cole... Don't do anything stupid..." He mentally prayed. Kenji saw the look of dread on his face, as if reading his thoughts, "Boys will be boys, Clay. You out of all of us should know that!" He said mentally.

* * *

As the evening progressed, all discussed what was going on in the School. Unfortunately, both Robert and Issac were reluctant to bring up the gossip columns. Zane had been nice enough to help the parents to get info on their kids so they'd know what was going on that they couldn't tell them about, while helpful, it did create tensions within the P.A. That was what got Clay and Richard into a tussle, when both found out about Cole and Tiffany's playground rumble. Never mind the the brutal tussle with Mr. Harrison and Clay, finally seeing where Cole's fighting chops came from! Clay was otherwise civil, calm and collected, like dirt.

Richard sensed that the police officer and the Doctor were holding out on them about something, Shen knew what it was but didn't say a word, trying to keep Richard in check. "Mr. Hiver. If the matter concerns my girls, I and my wife deserved to know about it. " Richard said impatience. Both men sensing his hostility, looked around. Ed and Kenji were next to Clay and Gina while Shen was next to Richard, Robert took a deep breath. "The next item in conversation is that Cole and Tiffany...have begun to date...each other. Some students stating that Sarah had caught them under the stairs..." He said with great care. The room was silent, Clay's face was wide with shock as was Richard's. The rest of the group, those that knew the two men best sat nervously, sweating like pigs in a crowded pig pen.

Like a bomb, Richard exploded with anger and fury! "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT!?" He roared. Issac, Ed and Kenji looked around nervously, worried that Richard's outrage filled yell would break every window in the room! Richard turned to Clay, "BELMONTE!" He yelled. Clay stood up where most would men would run away at top speed. Richard pointed a finger, "You keep that mop head brat of yours away from my daughters or I'll break both of your legs!" Richard growled. Clay shook his head, Ed tired to talk him out of getting suckered into a fight but failed. "Richard, even if you say no, Tiffany's liable to sneak out and go see him, I can't stop him." Clay said plainly. "Besides, it's not as if your daughter doesn't go out fully clothed anyhow." Richard snarled at that, "Excuse me?" He asked irritably. Clay used his son's trademark smirk to empathize his point, he wore it well. "She dresses in clothes that even showgirls would be embarrassed to wear out in public. I personally don't blame him for pursing her as a paramour, I mean, I've seen thongs with more coverage then that girl!" He sassed.

Richard let out a muted growl, "Tiffany's not a whore, none of my girls are! Tiffany wouldn't betray me like that, she's a good girl." He argued. Kenji, Meilin and Emily smirked at that comment and laughed at it, surprising him. Emily tugged her husband's sleeve, "Richard, I was a good girl once." She stated. Richard's cheeks stained red, as did Shen's. Kenji stood up and sat Clay down, "Boys are bad but they not the only ones at fault, My Nya's dating and I tell her to keep the door open when ever Jay comes over, later I find the door closed. Now I met Jay, he's scared of me. I don't assume that it's all his doing but it's Nya's too. Girls are just as dangerous as boys if not more so because they lie better and you believe it." Kenji stated. "Why? Because you can have all the sons you want, the second you have a daughter, they have your heart." All Fathers sat there and nodded as if what he said was gospel in an unnamed bible for Fathers.

Richard stopped growling and froze, it hit him just then. Emily WAS a good girl once and she turned as soon as he came along. "Crrrrrraaaap..." He said in loud and long sigh as he plopped down back in his chair. Richard shook his head, "That punk is still not going to see her, I want Crunch to toss him out as soon as he puts one foot on the property!" He told his Wife. Emily sighed, there was no reasoning with him. Robert smiled and sighed in relief, at least there was no hitting in this meeting! Clay shook his head, "Cole, out of all the freshman girls in your class, you just HAD to mess around with the one you beat up in Middle school..." He mentally groaned.

* * *

**I figured that the** **parents could use some spotlight time, poor Clay. Seems he knows Cole a tad too well and Richard doesn't know enough that telling Tiffany No is bad move. How will this go? LOL, If Fatherhood was a religion, Kenji would it's Parson.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cole and Tiffany's Relationship, Light though Yonder Window Breaks!  
**

Once again, we see the fimliar sighs and sounds of Tiffany and Cole's tryst. It had been precisely 7 weeks since they began their relationship, it seemed to go on forever though. In a good way of course, the two would always meet up and spend their time in Cole's Ferrari. While her Father told her that he forbade her to see Cole, she snuck out every night and got back in without him being the wiser, just as Clay predicted. It turned her on that Cole was forbidden to her, it made all the making out all the more sexy. Cole didn't mind it on his end, she always got to him despite that Richard didn't like him, Tiffany was amazing! So spiteful and hell-fired and yet, in his car, in his arms and lap, she was his firey red haired temptress. He grew to love everything about her body, dreaming to see more of it. One thing did change in her however, her clothes. She was wearing outfits that covered her up more, much to his disappointment.

But she was behaving like she was in a relationship, Sarah wouldn't have done such a thing for him. " So why are you wearing this now, not that I don't like it." he asked her. Tiffany giggled, grinding on his hips, feeling every hard line that he had. "Because my body's only for you to see, taste and feel, Cole." She giggled. Cole took that sentence as an invitation, he licked the base of her throat and then went up to her chin. Tiffany moaned and giggled, she shivered from feeling the appendage touch her so. "You taste just like a peach...Sweet and tangy." Cole complimented. Tiffany blushed, Mack never said things like that to her. All he ever wanted from her was sex but not Cole, he was just happy with making out and heavy petting. it was easier to be with him, she felt like she could show him everything and he'd behave.

Tiffany felt him kissing her neck again, retouching every hickie he left on her the night before. He started to hump her mound, even with his pants, both his and her underwear as a barrier between them, Tiffany felt the simple power from it. "Oh, Cole-Baby..." She moaned softly. His trail lead him to her chest, surprised at the lack of support. He nuzzled the mounds until one slipped out of her top. He snuck the breast into his mouth, Tiffany clench her fists into his hair and started to grind harder on his growing erection, as if trying to phase thought the clothing. "No bra? Wow, Peaches...You must really want this to happen to you, huh?" He asked before returning to suck the taunt nipple. Once again, the suspension was put to the test as Tiffany's grinding got the best of her, she moaned louder as her horniness rose.

Feeling the outside of his pants getting wet, he snuck a hand down and slides it inside, surprised yet excited that she was so wet. His fingers quickly become slick and sticky as he went in and out, he bit down her nipple and earned a squeal from her, He grinned at that. Apparently, she was just as kinky, she began to hump and squeeze his fingers. He pulled away and stopped, he saw her pant heavily and was pleased at it. Tiffany took off her top, Cole removed his shirt. He shuttered and moaned at she licked every line of his chest, "Tiffany, why are you so good at this?" He asked. She smirked, "Because it's with you, your muscles are so tasty..." She giggled. Cole was too distracted to notice that her trail was going lower, it wasn't until he heard a zip that he snapped out of it. "What the-" He whispered before looking down. He rose a think black brow in question at what she was doing, she only smiled lewdly at him. "I don't want you to play with this beast by yourself tonight, stop keeping it to yourself. " She giggled.

He groaned loud as he felt her tongue lick his head, she then smiled before swallowing his member whole. He was amazed as she slid her head up and down with no effort, he soon stopped watching and put his head back on the seat and moaned as she sucked him off. He was sure it was her first time but will the amount of skill she was displaying, he couldn't tell. "Tiffany, I'm gonna..." He tried to tell her. She saw drool escaping the side of his mouth, she smirked and went faster, he let out a loud and long groan. Tiffany felt her mouth fill with something warm. It was coming out too fast so the rest started to spurt out of her mouth, landing onto her breast. Cole panted and looked down at her, turned on at her messed up face and chest. Tiffany gulped what she had in her mouth, licking what was left on him clean. Cole let out a moan because he was still sensitive, he patted her head. "Tiffany, that was...Amazing..." He panted. Tiffany giggled, she put her mouth on him again, "Ugh!" He said in surprise. She started again but Cole surprised her in return, He grabbed both sides of her head and pulled her down. Cole started to hump her face, the Car's suspension was strained once again. Cole didn't realize how hard he was gripping her hair, not that she paid it any attention.

He felt himself tightening up again, "Tiffany...!" He said before cumming again. It all went down her throat, she got off and panted heavily. Cole snapped out of it, upset that he lost control so quickly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked. She shook her head, "Your so big, Cole. Your bigger then Mack was." She flirted. Cole blinked, "How far did you get with him?" he asked. She laughed, "Didn't have to get far to know he's small, his pecker kept poking me every time I was on his lap." She answered. Cole grinned, "So those rumors are true that the Mac Attack has no package..." Cole mentally snickered. She saw her hair and frowned, "Sheesh, Cole-baby. Look at what you did to my hair!" She panicked. Cole chuckled, "Sorry, Peaches. Want me to make it up to you?" He asked. She grinned, She put her hand under the seat and found the seat lift. "Yes, your going to make it up to me." She grinned as she pulled it. Cole blinked, his seat tilted way back. Tiffany crawled on top of him, her panties already gone and on the floor.

Cole blinked again and was staring dead into her pussy, his nose bled as he continued to stare. "Well? Are just gonna stare at it?" She asked. Cole snapped out of it and spread her lips apart to get a better angle and see where to start, not that it helped. He thought anywhere would do so he started to lick, Tiffany moaned a bit from it. Getting that he was doing something right, he played with her clit. He tortuously licked it, flicking it almost mercilessly. He seem to find her sweet spot, since she was moaning and humping at his tongue. "Cole-baby...Cole... More..." She moaned. He began going inside her to work a bit better, Tiffany squealed wildly while fussing at the ticklish movements. Cole groaned at her fussing, wishing she'd stay still. "Cole...Cole!" She squeaked. It was too late, she came. Cole was surprised at the warm liquid coming out of her, he licked it up to be fair. His licking caused her to clamp her legs on his head, he moved them apart again.

Cole drove her home, they kissed. "See you at School, Cole-baby." She giggled. He nodded, "Good night, Peaches." He said before driving off. She snuck into the window of house.

* * *

Inside the Jones house, We find Lily and her friend, Rochelle, doing homework. They both heard a thud, looking up at the ceiling. "Sounds like Tiffany's back." Rochelle stated. Lily sighed, she didn't get it. They couldn't stand one another and yet now they were snogging each other like there was no tomorrow! Rochelle found it funny, "Out of every guy in the class, she had to go with the one who put her face into the concrete." Lily sighed. Rochelle decided to take this as a time to poke her about her crush on a certain Student Council President, she had been crushing on him ever since School started. "So...Still haven't approached Zane?" She asked. Lily blushed and put her face further into the book, "No...Why? He has other girls clamoring over him, why add to it?" She said as her excuse. Rochelle let her head fall onto the coffee table, what was she going to do with Lily? She was so shy, she had a lot to offer a guy like Zane, if she just opened her gums and talked to him!

She was just as smart as him, tying for scores on every test. She wasn't unattractive, just the opposite. Even with her Glasses, Lily had her share of guys come up and try asking her out. Lily wouldn't say it and you couldn't tell by her studying so profusely but she wanted a boyfriend and saw Zane as a potential candidate. Unknown to Lily, Rochelle and Randy conspired to get the two together. It was a very slow progress, meaning that was taking forever! Rochelle was dropping hints like crazy that Zane was interested in her but Lily didn't pick up on them. She giggled, well she would cave in just yet. Tiffany made her way down stairs in a different outfit, one that covered her a bit better, her hair was also down. "Had fun?" Rochelle asked. Tiffany flinched, Rochelle just looked at her smugly. "No idea what you talking about. " Tiffany lied. Lily blinked and saw Rochelle give her a quick elevator glance, she was wondering what Tiffany was doing all night.

"Don't play dumb with me, Viper. You and the wolf were messing around in his Ferrari all night, weren't' you?" She asked. Tiffany blushed and walked up to her, "You don't know that." She said simply. Rochelle grinned slyly. "Oh, but I do know." She said smugly.

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

Tiffany decided to see if Rochelle was full of shit, "Ok, if you know, then what did we do?" She asked. The black girl sighed, "You sure you want me to say it?" She asked. Tiffany glared at her, confirming her. The blond girl looked her up and down again and smirked with her eyes closed, Lily was worried just how accurate Rochelle was, she was the fourth smartest in their class and second smartest in the freshmen girls. "Well, let's start with your hair, it looks as though Cole fisted it with his big paws. Your top's wrinkled, meaning it was on the floor for some time. I see no support so your not wearing a bra, your skirt is wrinkled too. Your lips are puffy, your mouth is dry and your mouth has tiny little streaks near it, good chance you gave oral. And last but not least..." She paused as she reached and pulled up Tiffany's dress, showing her soaked panties. "Your Panties are as wet as a fish, confirming all that I said and more." Rochelle finished as she released the hem of the dress and let it drop. Tiffany and Lily blushed, "Here's a tip: change your undies and shower. Cole's cologne is all over you, he's the only guy I know that uses woody smells like that." Rochelle sighed. Tiffany growled and went upstairs to take a shower, Lily looked at Rochelle in question. "Just how far DID you get with Randy anyway?" Lily asked. Rochelle snickered, it was no secret that she and Randy were dating.

Rochelle went back to the page in her book, still smirking but blushed a bit. "We'll just say far enough to know, Lily." She answered. Lily's face turned bright red, like a cooked lobster.

* * *

The next day, Mack threatened Cole again. Cole smirked, "Don't get mad just because Peaches lets me touch her, we are dating." He teased. "She's mine, Belmonte." Mack growled. Cole got out if his grip and forced him in the ground. "No...Tiffany's My girl. If I catch you so much as looking at her..." He threatened. He went to his ear, "I'll make sure you can't have children..." He let go and walked off, he bumped into Sarah. Sarah already threw herself on him, in the same manner as Tiffany did. He was about to shove her off until Tiffany grabbed her by the hair, "Bitch, get the hell of off my Boyfriend. " Tiffany growled as she threw her. "Cole's been mine from the start!" Sarah barked. Tiffany grabbed her hair again when she charged at her, Sarah screamed in pain for help. Her friends tried to step in but Tiffany's sisters stopped them.

Tiffany brought her head close, "Wrong...Cole's been mine before you even came along...Stay away from him if you want nurse and have babies..." She warned before tossing her away from her. Cole put an arm around her and walked away, kissing her. Sarah was boiling with rage, Cole was hers and she was going to do anything to keep it that way! But then something struck her, an idea.

An Awful, horrible and cruel idea...

* * *

**Uh-oh...What could Sarah be plotting? What twisted idea does she have brewing in the black hole she calls a heart?**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Baby Scramble-Who's The Father Of Who's Baby?!  
**

The past few days were calm again, No Mack and no Sarah. However, Cole and Tiffany hit a snag of sorts. Tiffany's Father found out by Crunch that she had been sneaking out at night to see him, Richard asked all of the windows to be locked and for Tiffany to be locked into her room. She told her Father that he was being unfair but Richard ignored her, saying he was doing her a favor. She texted to Cole that she was grounded and on lock down, all he texted back to her was see there. Confused but hoping he meant to sneaking in somehow, the thought made her smile. Crunch sighed, Tiffany hated him for snitching on her but he was her nanny and didn't like Cole himself. It was for own good, and the rest of the staff understood that. All but the head maid, Aretta. She actually liked Cole for Tiffany, she was willing to undermine Crunch for it.

She didn't want any of the young misses to be unhappy, even if she could get fired for it. She saw a shadow outside, she snuck outside and saw it was Cole. She smiled as she saw how quiet and quick he was, she quickly went upstairs and opened one of the windows. She watched as Cole scaled the wall, she smiled once she saw his foot disappear inside. She went up to see him inside her room before Crunch made his rounds, she went up and held her breath. Too late! Crunch was already walking around and was at Tiffany's door, she couldn't see Cole at all. She feared he found him but Crunch saw her and greeted her. Behind him, Cole had hidden away behind one of the curtains. Aretta took Crunch with her and asked if he could help her with something in the kitchen, he agreed but hoped it was quick. Cole sighed quietly, thanking god that the maid was there.

Cole got out and opened the door with the key he snatched from the giant butler's pocket, Tiffany heard a click and looked at her door. "Cole?!" She said. He shhed her before locking the door again and closing it, "Told ya I'd get in." He smirked. "What did you do? Did you Ninja your way in?" She asked. He shook his head and grinned, "Missed you." He sighed. They hugged, Tiffany and Cole started to kiss. He cornered her on her bed, pinning her down. "Tiffany, I want you right here, right now." He said in urgency. Tiffany thought about it, having sex here? The danger of getting caught was never so high and yet it was never so hot. She wanted it, more then ever. "Cole, I love you...I just want you to know that." She said. Cole smirked, "I love you too, Peaches. I guess it didn't hit me until now..." He admitted. She pulled him down and kissed him, spearing into his mouth with her tongue. Their clothes never coming off so fast, it wasn't long for him to see her body in full view. Both kissing with fiercer passion then before, both enjoying the feel of each other in their hands and arms. Tiffany saw him push inside her, she lost her virginity before she knew it. She started to cry as her Hymen tore, Cole stopped for a moment to see if she was ok. He didn't see anything broken so he proceeded, with care.

Her crying and sniffling stopped and soon he heard the familiar and yet new moans coming from his girlfriend, Tiffany cling onto him as if she would die if she let go. The two soon ignored the danger of getting caught, moaning to full volume of their pleasure.

* * *

The entire mansion heard the Young Miss and her Beau consummating their love for each other wildly and without abandon, Crunch looked at Aretta with betrayal. "Aretta, how could you allow that animal in here!?" He bellowed. Aretta smirked, "So your gonna tell Master Richard how you fucked up? " She asked. "We'll both be fired." He growled. She smiled, "So your not going to tell him. " She beamed. Crunch scowled at her, "Aretta...You play dirty." He growled again.

Aretta blushed while looking up, hearing the two. "Oh, this takes me back..." She said in nostalgia. Crunch blushed and growled, "About when you actually looked good about 20 something years ago?" Crunch mocked. Aretta scowled and pouted at him for that crack about her age, she then smiled and blushed heavier. "Actually, I was referring to yesterday... " she admitted shamelessly. Crunch blushed more and looked at her in surprise, she just smiled. "I still go it, sonny..." She said in a mock tone. Despite the age crack, Aretta and Crunch were just a year apart, Aretta being one year older. It was no secret that she slept with every man on staff except the Master and Crunch. If Crunch wasn't so damn uptight and so repressive, Aretta could bet that he'd be better then the Gardener and the Pool Boy-Er, man. "Don't worry about it, I'm not saying you let him go Scott free. When he's done, then you can kill him. He'll be easy pickings once he's out of energy..." Aretta smiled.

Crunch saw her point but still didn't like that he had to wait for the boy to finish the job, what if she ends up pregnant!? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let that happen! The moans ceased, Crunch decided to get him now, when he was at his most tired. "Code Black, repeat we have a Code Black!" He bellowed into his walkie-talkie. "Get that fucking animal and cage him up, muzzle and all!" Aretta sighed, "Better get out of there, Kid or Crunchy's gonna get ya good." She thought.

* * *

Cole heard the footsteps, he was just finished dressing. "Sorry, I can't cuddle with you, Peaches. Maybe next time..." He said before reaching the window. Tiffany blushed,holding the covers to her, she smiled. "If there IS a next time...See you at School." She corrected. He winked at her, "Love you, Tiffany." he said before jumping. She took the covers and looked out the window, watching her Boyfriend outfox security and reach his Ferrari, driving off home. She giggled, he had so much energy... She heard a knock, it was Cherise. She opened the door by jimming the lock on it. "You are soooo beyond grounded..." She said quietly. Tiffany smiled and dropped the sheets, heading to her shower. Cherise groaned, Had she no sense of shame? Didn't she realize that their Father was going to murder Cole? Did she realize how vindictive it was for him to have sex here, in their house, in his room, in her bed?

"Still, I give Blackie props...Coming to see her despite the tight security, having the balls to do it right under Dad's roof and his nose." She thought. "I hope it was worth it, Tiff. Odds are Dad's gonna hang Cole." She sighed. Cherise left the room, wondering if Cole used protection. She shook her head, knowing him, he didn't.

* * *

In the next few weeks, Rumor had been going around that Sarah was pregnant. Nya laughed at that, "About time it happened, this is what happens when you leave you legs open 24-7. Think it be mean of me to give her a pillow since she's on her back so much?" Nya asked Vanessa. Vanessa snickered, "Not as mean as asking when she'll be on Jerry Springer!" She giggled. Kai groaned, "Nya, seriously this is a problem. What if she says it's Cole's?" He asked. Nya shrugged, "We'll know she's lying, she and Cole didn't sleep together." Nya said flatly. Lloyd sighed, "Yeah but only WE know that." He said while pointing to all of them including himself. "Gossip spreads like fire on gasoline at this School, rumors get tossed out more then garbage! Remember how the School thought we all were sleeping Nya?" Jay blushed at that, well the rumor was only 1/5 right since Nya was sleeping with Jay only.

Vanessa sighed, tilting in her seat. "She's taking pathetic to a new level if she does that, it's not Tiffany's fault if she found that Harrison's not even a one seater." Vanessa stated. Kai, Ataru, Jay, Walter, Zane, Randy, Lloyd and Fred all laughed uncontrollably at that shot, Nya joined in the laugh. Vanessa blinked and realized how wrong her statement was, "Wait... That sentence just went somewhere horrible... " She sighed while blushing. Randy petted her head while giving her a small friendly hug, "Don't worry about it, Vanessa. What you said is true, at least Tiffany doesn't have to worry about asking Harrison if it's in yet. " He said. Everyone started laughing again, including Vanessa. Fred and Ataru petted her head, "No, that sentence was epic!" Fred chuckled. Ataru snickered, " Especially coming form sweet-hearted , nice and Chibi you." He added.

All saw Cole show up as he kissed Tiffany before joining them, They saw Sarah approach Cole. "Uh-oh..." Walter uttered. Tiffany was talking to her Sister until Kyra pointed to Sarah, Tiffany was hot on her heels in seconds. "Cole, can we talk. It's important." Sarah said seriously. Cole blinked and saw Tiffany get in front of her, "What did I say, Dubois? I told you to back off!" Tiffany growled. Sarah scowled and pushed her aside, "Stay out of this, Jones! This doesn't concern you!" Sarah stated. Tiffany grabbed her wrist roughly, "My boyfriend, my business!" Tiffany bellowed. Sarah growled, unable to hold back whatever she was gonna say.

"I HAVE COLE"S BABY GROWING INSIDE ME!" She shrieked.

The Halls fell deadly silent, Jay hitting Kai in the back of his head. "NOW who the jinx?" he asked. "Dude! Shut up!" Kai shhed. Sarah smirked, seeing Tiffany's face in shock and a twinge of hurt satisfied her. "What...What did you just say?" Tiffany asked softly. Sarah sighed, "Surprised? I'm pregnant!" She said. Cole shook his head and growled, "Whoa, whoa whoa! It's not mine! You and I didn't have sex!" Cole denied. "Ask Harrison, not me!" Tiffany began to scowl, she slapped Sarah. "You better get a DNA test before you say someone's the Father! " Tiffany barked. Tiffany then looked at Cole, Cole put his hands on her shoulders. Her muscles tightened instead of relaxing, why? She slapped him, walking off. Cole was confused and angry, why in the hell did she just hit him? "Tiffany, you better have a good damn reason for hitting me!" He said as he charged after her.

"I didn't sleep with her damn it! I only slept with you, I'm not lying to you!" Cole stated. Tiffany slapped him again, "Cole, you idiot! Did you really think I doubted you?! Did you think I didn't trust you?! You stupid idiot, don't talk to me, don't touch me!" She said as she yanked her arm away from him. Everyone was buzzing with the scene that just took place, Lloyd tensed. "That's her plan..." He whispered to Zane. Zane gulped, they, Cole, Tiffany and Sarah knew it wasn't Cole's but not the rest of the School. As if sensing this was her plan, Cherise whispered something to Lizzy. Lizzy sent a text to her usual network, Vanessa took out her phone and texted. "Guys, quick! Text Tiffany's pregnant!" She stated. Ataru and the boys got it and started texting, passing it on. "Why?" Randy inquired. "Rumor beats rumor." Vanessa answered.

This backfired however, Tiffany was approached by Mack, he claimed to be the Father of Tiffany's baby. Cole was pissed, he decked him. "It's mine, Harrison. Go bother Sarah for YOUR baby!" He barked. Mack laughed, hugging Tiffany's face. "It's mine, Belmonte. A man can't lie about a baby." He stated. Cole growled, "Your lying right now, I made her a woman and she had the stains on her bed to prove it!" he said while blushing. His friend sighed, that couldn't have been easy to tell anyone. He looked at Tiffany and walked out of the Cafeteria, pissed still. Cherise and Lily went to Tiffany, Tiffany had her face buried in her hands. She was beyond frustrated, she wanted to tell Cole that she was pregnant but she didn't get the chance.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! Sarah's preggers but so is Tiffany? And Cole is claiming to be the father and so is Harrison! What is the truth? And...Just how badly will Richard react to this?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What the hell is going on?! Clay and Richard's Unlikely Compromise!  
**

Tiffany decided that she shouldn't hide the fact that she was pregnant, she told her Mother first. Emily sat back and groaned, "Your father's gonna kill that boy..." Emily sighed. This sounded way too damn familiar, reminding her of her and Richard years before. She ran away to be with him because her Parents didn't like him and forbade her from seeing him, history was repeating itself, more then she wanted to admit. Her girls were unplanned, Richard luckily got a job with Shen as a partner so they didn't suffer too much financially. Richard made more when his Father died, he gave a hefty sum that still made Emily dizzy. With alot of advice from Shen and planning ahead, they made it work.

That might not happen with Tiffany, Richard was gonna chase her away if he let his wonton temper escalate and fume! She didn't want to abandon her daughter because she made an honest and understandable mistake, she sighed. "Do you know who the Father is?" She asked. Tiffany nodded, "Cole." She said without a flinch. Emily nodded, knowing it was true. Emily hugged her, "Do you hate me?" Tiffany asked. Emily shook her head, "No. Did you know you girls weren't planned?" She asked. Tiffany blinked, "Get out." She said in disbelief. Emily nodded, she got up. "Stay up here, I'll deal with your Father." She said before leaving the room.

Emily sighed while fixing her hair before she was going to battle with her Husband, Richard was going to blow a gasket. "Crunch, Aretta?" She asked. Both came up and bowed, "What is it, Madam Emily?" They asked in unison. Emily blinked and looked at the windows, "I want the both of you to close every window in the house, I'm about to tell Richard that Tiffany has a bun in the oven." She told them. Aretta and Crunch looked at her with shock, little Tiffany has a baby?! Crunch only scowled at Aretta , as if saying with his eyes "I told you so.". Aretta shrugged and gave a lazy look as a response, as if to say"Hey, shit happens."

Richard was going over numbers, Emily closed the door. Richard looked up and smiled. "Hello, Emily. What is it? Must be important if you to close the door." He said while getting up from his seat. Richard saw his wife's stiffness and grew suspicious, "Richard, we need to talk." Was all she said. Richard was worried, "Oh no, the last time I heard that used in the conversation, the girls were on their way..." he said in memory. He put a hand on her stomach, "Your not pregnant, are you?" he asked. Emily groaned and wished she was, Richard was easier to deal with then! She shook her head, "About that..." She took. Richard stopped and moved his hand off her, Emily had to be careful. "Richard, it's about Tiffany. " She brought up. Richard's fists clenched, his calm expression now fixed in an aggravated scowl. "What about her? Don't tell me that punk managed to get in here to see her..." He growled. Emily tried to search for words to say it indirectly while trying to keep him rational. She gulped, "He came and went..." She managed to say.

Richard blinked in confusion for a moment but then his scowl grew more mean, "You mean to tell me that...Tiffany has lost her virginity to that punk and is now carrying his child?" He asked in a dangerously calm tone. Emily blinked as he lean on his desk, he looked at her again. "Your telling me that even with 172 guards and 128 staff members on watch, that little mop head bastard got in THIS house, in MY daughter's room, In MY Daughter's bed and got out without fuss?!" He asked again while pointing down at his desk. Emily said nothing and put her head into her hands, Richard's face grew as red as his beard.

"BELMONTE!" Richard bellowed. His bellowing opened every window in the house, everyone in Ninjago could hear him.

Meanwhile, at the Karadoka, we join some of the Fathers of P.A. as they are enjoying a drink and talking about work. All turned to hear Richard's bellowing, all fell silent. To them, it sounded like a call out to a dead man walking. To Clay, it sounded like Cole's death bell. Ed Walker was the first to speak, he looked at Clay, "You don't think Cole did what I think he did, do you, Clay?" Ed asked in worry. Kenji gulped, "Richard sounds pretty pissed..." He said. Issac sighed, "Pissed wouldn't be the word to describe Richard's mood right now..." he said calmly. Clay got up, "God damn it, Cole..." He growled. He paid his tab and ran out, Shen banged his head on the bar. "Damn it, Richard..."He muffled. After paying the tabs, Ed, Shen, Kenji and Issac went after Clay to stop a fight from breaking out.

* * *

By the time they got there, they saw Richard's car parked and Clay's car parked in the street, obvious that he was more concerned about Cole getting lynched. Ed, Issac, and Kenji tackled and pinned down Clay. "Ed, Issac, let go of my legs! Kenji, Get off my neck!" Clay struggled. Neither budged, Meanwhile Shen looked for Richard, seeing him in the front yard. He looked around and saw Cole, frozen in his tracks like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Cole wasn't coward but he had a healthy fear of Richard because of his police record, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, boy..." He said in dark tone. Deciding to not take chances, Shen tackled Richard into the ground. "Cole! Get the fuck inside!" Shen grunted as he fought Richard into the ground. Cole wasted no time to get inside, Gina locked the door and pulled him to the window. "Do you have any idea on how much shit your in, kiddo?!" She asked. He nodded, "Is this bullet-poof?" He asked. She shook her head and watched, The four that worked so hard to put the two into submission waited for some time to elapse before considering to let them up.

Shen sighed, "I'm going to get off of you. Now, you need to promise me that you will be civil. Is that Clear?" She asked. Richard grunted, " I will not be civil, you wouldn't be if Amber was pregnant, now would you!?" He growled. Shen, Kenji, Issac and Ed blinked in shock, Clay's expression was just as surprised. Clay glared at Cole, no wonder Richard wanted to kill him! "Promise me, Richard." Shen asked. "I can stay like this, I don't know about you." Richard took a few deep breaths in order to calm down a touch, Shen got off him when he saw his shoulders slack. Issac sighed, "We're going to let you, now once we do, do you promise to be just as civil?" He asked. Clay shook his head, they all let Clay go. Clay and Richard looked at each other, "Your little b- Your son got my daughter pregnant, do you have any idea how bad this is?!"Richard asked. Clay nodded, "I get it, Richard. However, I'm not gonna let you kill Cole. His my kid and if anyone's gonna kill him, it's me! I brought him into this world, and I can take him out!" Clay stated.

Cole gulped, "Maybe getting beat up by Richard won't be so bad..."He thought. Richard groaned, "As if that Harrison boy made anything easier, he's claiming that he's the Father! " Richard groaned. "I don't know who to believe!" Clay groaned, "Same here, That Sarah girl claims that Cole's the Father of her baby, I don't even know if that's true!" Clay said. Cole went outside, "Hold up! It's mine, Tiffany was a virgin and I took it so it's mine! " Cole said. Kenji and the others worried for Cole, "He does know that Richard isn't all the way out of his temper, right?" Shen asked. Cole sighed, "Harrison's baby is the one Sarah's got, I'm not the Father!" Cole said while groaning. Richard walked over to Cole, lifting his chin so he'd face him. "So Tiffany got knocked up by you? Is that right?" He asked. Cole gulped but didn't break eye contact from the red head, "Yes." He answered. Richard let go and walked over to Clay, "A DNA test would clear this all up, wouldn't it?" He asked Clay.

Clay looked at him with his left brow raised up, Was Richard being...reasonable? Clay decides to meet the effort half-way, "It would but how? DNA tests are for those that are already born, right?" He asked. Issac decided to put his two-cents in, "Not necessarily, they're are ways to find out while the babies are still developing but most of them are rather expensive..." He warned. "And some of them may hurt the Mother." Shen sighed, "Well...I know one way." He said. All looked at him, Shen pulled out his cellphone. "Hello, Nabiki?" He asked. "It's Shen, we need to talk."

* * *

Nabiki came as soon as she got Shen's message, she looked at all four families involved and groaned. From Shen's explanation, the clear up was very important to them. "I'm surprised that none of these kids were on T.V. , folks on the Bill Cunningham show would be eating this up!" She thought. She took two bowls and filled each with a drop of red liquid, "This is a fertility potion but it can be used to establish parents, now if you two young ladies will hand over your urine samples." She said. Both Sarah and Tiffany gave her the cups, she dumped both in their own bowl. She looked at the boys, "I'll need a hair or some of your spit. " Nabiki said. Mack smirked and spit, making a mess. Nabiki wiped up the excess that didn't make it in the bowl, Cole snickered at a silent joke he thought of from the spit.

Nabiki groaned, "Yuck...Boy, it's a shocker how you got ANYONE pregnant with that kind of aim." She stated as she plucked a hair from Cole, who was snickering. Clay and Gina had to hold in their laughter to be polite, Richard was having a hard time with that as well. Cole felt like showing up Mack on aim, he spit in the bowl. Nabiki saw this and smirked, "Nice shot." She sighed. Mack growled while Cole smirked, Clay held back a smirk of his own. She down in the bowls, Mack had brown hair with Cole had Black hair so the Father was found out by three things, three colors actually. Mother's hair color, Fathers hair color and then gender color. It was an old test but accurate if you knew how to do it, Nabiki relied on it. She looked at the first bowl, the one with Sarah's urine in it.

The Color went from yellow to brown to pink, Nabiki looked at Sarah. It was clear that Cole wasn't the Father, Sarah's baby girl had Mack as the Father. She wasn't angry at this girl, in fact, she felt sorry for her. She did all this just to vex Tiffany and get back her ex-boyfriend and it was about to be thrown back into her face, the Harrison boy was just as much to blame pretending that he and the young redhead had relations. She looked at the second bowl, she didn't have to because she knew that answer. The color went from red to black to blue, she looked at Cole and Tiffany. She sighed deeply, shit was about to hit the fan. "Cole's the Father of Tiffany's baby, a boy. Mack is the Father of Sarah's baby, a girl. " She sighed. Tiffany hugged Cole, Cole smiled at the fact that he was getting a son. Clay and Richard took a deep breath, thank god that was over... Mack growled, Cole held Tiffany closer to him as a result. "You lay one finger on the Mother of my baby and they'll be wiping up your blood off the walls." He threatened. Sarah scowled, Tiffany scowled back. "Better go tell your parents on how much of a whore their daughter is." Tiffany said coldly. Sarah and Mack walked out, "This isn't over..." Sarah growled. Nabiki sighed, she bowed to both families. "Oh, I wonder if Chocolake Cafe found another busboy yet..." She pondered out loud.

Clay and Richard saw that and smiled, she was trying to throw a bone to Cole. Cole got the hint and smiled at the older woman for it, Tiffany giggled. "So I take it from that giggle, you going to keep it." Richard sighed. Tiffany nodded. The two kids walked a head of them, Emily giggled. "Your getting soft, Richard." She giggled. He groaned, "I really don't want this but I have this funny feeling that I'll regret it if she runs away." He sighed. Clay groaned, "Cole, hopefully this puts an end to all these surprises. I'm starting to think he like giving strains on my blood pressure..." He sighed. Gina snuggled his shoulder in support, "Don't worry, we'll get you to a doctor if you get dizzy. Or would you rather have me take care of you?" She asked.

* * *

**Awww, looks like it worked out...Or did it? Have we seen the last of Sarah and Mack or is more to come? ****Oh! And it seems Richard might have some indication on what he did in the last story, atonement maybe? What do you folks think?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Baby Loss, Hair Loss, What Really Matters In The End**

Tiffany was beginning to accept the fact of her being pregnant, preparing for her fat saga by buying maturity clothes early. Cole got the job at Chocolake Cafe as a Busboy, management was surprised he showed up since they didn't even put up the help wanted sign yet! Clay and Gina were surprised in the 180 in Cole's attitude, he was extremely doting to Tiffany. Richard was still uncomfortable with it but he did show his support but calling off the whole banning thing, it was wrong to keep the Father of his Grandson away from the Mother. Cole didn't even ask Richard for help, which surprised him. The Jones Sisters started to fuss over their expecting sister, making sure she had enough to eat and that she was resting so she wasn't too tired.

A few more weeks pasted and Tiffany started to show, her belly starting to get bigger. The rumors started die down, thanks to Mizane and the others feverishly thumb tying the deets. Cole want walking her to her next class, Tiffany decided that enough was enough. "Ok, stop. Cole-baby, I can get to class on my own. " She sighed. Cole looked at the stairs in concern, he didn't want her fall. "But the stairs...What if you fall down them? I don't want you hurt, Peaches." He said in worry while petting her stomach. Tiffany groaned at the unnecessary fussing, ""Will you stop it? I'm not that fat yet, I have at least a month before that happens." She assured. Cole sighed and turned to head to class, "I really wish you weren't so damn stubborn, Tiffany." He said in defeat. She stuck her tongue out at him for that, he smirked and shook his head. "Love you." He said before leaving. She groaned, what was with him now? He was being so nice to her, it was scaring her, he didn't even fight with her anymore!

She sighed, rubbing her stomach. She wondered if the baby would look more like her or Cole, she hoped Cole. He'd be a very handsome little boy, even if he ended up with her red hair, he'd be rakish little rogue! She blushed, why in the hell was she happy about that? She felt someone was behind her on the stairs, just as she turned, she was pushed down. Tiffany focused on trying to catch herself but it was happening way too damn fast, she felt the rough edges digging into her body and she rolled down. Though all her flinching, she thought about her baby. She should have screamed, she stopped falling and landed on the floor. She looked up and heard running, someone had pushed her down. It wasn't a boy since it sounded too small, it was a girl. She obviously had screamed otherwise she wouldn't have heard rushing footsteps, it was Zane and Lily. "Tiffany, what happened?!" Lily asked qiuckly. Tiffany tried to answer but she was in too much pain right now, she was worried about her baby. Zane and Lily saw her eyes drift down her bulging stomach and they panicked, Lily looked to Zane. "Zane, get Cole! Tiffany might be seriously hurt!" Lily spat out. Zane rushed up the stairs while Lily dialed 911.

Zane brought himself to a screeching halt, he opened the door. The Classroom looked at him, "Cole, Tiffany fell down the Stairs!" Zane barked. Cole got up, "She what?!" He asked in panic. He wasted no time in asking and ran past him. Cole saw paramedics carrying Tiffany, he feared the worst.

"What's gonna happen to my Son?" He thought.

* * *

Richard and Emily got to the Hospital as soon as the call reached them, Cole sounded absolutely shaking over the phone. Not that he could be blamed, this was bad! Clay and Gina each took turns trying to console the Black haired boy, it didn't seem to work. Gina explained everything to them, Kyra and Cherise were worried but Lily was more angry then concerned. She knew Tiffany's fall was no accident, she was not in heels right now nor was she clumsy. Someone pushed her down the stairs, someone who obviously didn't want her to have the baby. There was only one person who stood to benefit that, "Sarah..." Lily uttered bitterly. This was the last straw, she has gone too far! She didn't care if she was pregnant, Sarah needed to be taught a lesson. Cole saw Lily's fists shaking, she was obviously very angry. "Lily, if you know something, tell me." he asked. She snapped out of it and shook her head, she sat accross from him. "No, Cole. Tiffany will need you, let me deal with this problem. Please. " She asked. He nodded slowly before going in to see her, Lily turned to the window.

The Doctor had gone in after Cole went in the room, there was silence. They heard a loud wail, The Jones Family knew it was Tiffany. After her wail, they heard a primal scream. Clay and Gina knew it was Cole, both knowing the answer he got. Lily pounded her fists on the window, scraping her nails down at the unsaid words. Tiffany had lost her baby...

* * *

After a week had pasted, Cole convinced her to come back to School with him. This was after Clay and Gina convinced him to go back, telling him to look on the bright side. At least now, they could wait and plan for it next time. Cole was too messed up right now to see that, he was too pissed at the fact someone pushed his girlfriend down the stairs. It was a girl so Mack was out of the picture, he thought of Sarah. He was about to go yell at her for killing his son but Zane stopped him, "Cole, wait. There's something you should know before you start yelling." Zane warned. Cole scowled at him, Zane pointed at Sarah. She was all alone, which was odd. She was also crying, again it was very odd. He was about to ask why until he saw her look up, he saw her head. It was shaved, all of her beautiful blond hair was gone! He looked at Lily, she didn't..."Lily, you didn't..." Cole said. Lily said nothing and looked at Tiffany, Cole and everyone else couldn't believe she did something like that! The most unbelievable part about it was that Randy's Father knew she did it and let her go, telling her not to do it again. But according to the report, Sarah never specified who attacked her and said she was assaulted from behind.

Why didn't Sarah squeal on Lily? She could have hurt Tiffany more if she had done so. Rochelle smiled, "I guess she's had enough." Rochelle sighed. "There is only so much you can do before you yourself crashes." They saw Mack walking to her table, he sat down right next to her. Cole noticed he was wearing a wool hat, odd. Mack never wore hats, why was he starting now? His Question was answered when Sarah took it off, she wasn't expecting him to be bald. Mack just smiled, he shaved his head for her! The girls awwed once they realized what he did, "I guess they're cutting they're losses, huh Cole?" Ataru asked. Cole nodded and held Tiffany closer to him, "Looks like we're in the clear, Peaches." He sighed.

Tiffany blushed and tried to push him away, "Cut it out, Cole-baby!" She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. He kissed her, Tiffany grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him closer to her. Everyone at their table groaned, "Get a room!" Kai groaned. The two retaliated by flipping the bird at him, everyone laughed.

* * *

**And that is the end of the Cole/Tiffany Stories, don't worry, we still have a few Couples to go! Now Onward, Kai/Kyra Stories!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Flirting On The Court-Summer Begins  
**

Nya and Jay were flirting, it was the last day of School. Nya saw her Dad's car drive up, he honked the horn. Nya pouted but then smiled, "Hi, Dad!" She greeted. Kenji got out of the car and walked up to Nya and Jay, who looked nervously at the Father. "H-hello, Mr. Kotestu, sir." He greeted. Kenji chuckled at his nervousness, "Jay, I told you before, you can call me Kenji. You've earned it." Kenji sighed. Kenji looked for Kai, "Where's your Brother?" he asked. Nya shrugged, "Maybe he's still at the basketball court." She sighed. Kenji shook his head and went to his car to park it, "I take it from this that you'll be driving her home? Nya, I want you home at 9:30." He expressed. Nya giggled, her Dad was cool but he still was her Dad.

Kenji got out and went in the school and then out to the outdoor court, he saw a bunch of boys playing. He squinted and saw Kai, "Damn you, Ed...I CAN see Kai from a distance because of the hair." he mentally groaned. He walked closer and saw some girls at the edge of the court, he could just smirk. He already knew Kai had a boat load of girls fishing for him, this was just more proof of it. One girl stood out, he recognized it as one of Richard's daughters. It wasn't Tiffany, not Lily...It was Kyra...right?

Kyra like the other girls there was watching Kai, Ataru was the Ref, he blew the whistle. "Hey, Ataru! Kai was Charging!" One player yelled who was on the ground. Ataru went over to the Player and looked at Kai, "Your feet were moving, no foul." Ataru stated. Kai's team and the other team were tied, 8 to 8. Kai dribbled the ball and spun to avoid the defense players, He saw Kyra and smirked. He spun again to avoid the next player and collected Kyra, Kai pretended it was an accident, Kyra blushed. "Oops, sorry...Kyra, right?" He asked while panting a bit. Kyra giggled, "Yes, nice to see you again, Kai-kun." She giggled. Ataru smirked at this, Kai was trying to score more then just baskets. "Kai, get back in the game! Quit honey trappin'!" One player yelled. Kai sighed, "We'll talk after the game, stick around, won't you?" he asked. Kyra blushed more while nodding, the redhead grew as red as her hair! Kai threw the ball up and made a basket, the game was over. The girl screamed at it and tried to get his number but Kai was more focused on getting one number from a certain red head.

Ataru nudged Kai, "Well look at you, Mr. Suave. So, get her number?" He asked. Kai nudged back, "Getting it." He answered. He approached her again, she gave him her number. She put her hand on his chest, feel the sweat soak shirt but also the pounding of his chest. She went to his ear so she could whisper, "See you Friday at 7:00..."She whispered. Kai smiled, she was so forward. Not that it didn't think it was hot, "See you then, Kyra." he whispered back. She walked off to her Sisters, she looked back at him and winked. It was then that Kai noticed his Dad, relaxing on the fence, he casually waved to him. Kai began to sweat, how much of that did he actually see?

"Dad...How long were you standing there?" Kai asked. Kenji chuckled, "Long enough, smooth move by the way." He answered. Kai groaned, he was EVERYTHING! Kai was about to call her but Kenji stood him, "Two day rule." He reminded him. Kai smiled brightly, "I got a date with her on Friday and 7, screw the two day rule." Kai beamed. Kenji looked at Kai in surprise, "The girl doesn't waste time, does she?" Kenji asked. Kai blinked in surprise, "What if I asked her?" He asked. Kenji stared at his son while smirking, he knew he was bull shitting. He sighed, "Dad, I hate it when you do that." Kai said while heading to the car. Kenji followed, "I know." he answered.

* * *

Cherise saw Kyra texting, "Kai-kun's taking me out on Friday." She giggled. Lily and Cherise looked at each other, their Father was just recovering from the pregnancy scare with Tiffany and now Kyra was going out with Kai Kotestu...That wasn't gonna help. "Ky, don't you think that's a little soon?" Lily asked. Kyra shook her head, "He's cute and if I wait, a girl could snatch him up during summer break." She sighed. Cherise nodded, she had a point. "Ky's got a point, Cher. Gravity boy could be snatch up by June, he is kinda cute." Tiffany said in Kyra's defense. "Daddy's just gonna have to get over it or we'll just sneak out and see boys."

Cherise wanted to argue but Tiffany was right, their father was just gonna have to deal. Kyra looked at her hand and clenched it softly, she could still feel his chest on her hand. His heart was beating so fast and so hard, she blushed and giggled. Crunch heard their conversation and sighed in defeat, "Master Richard's going to have puppies once he hears about this... " He sighed.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Aretta and Crunch flinched as they heard the Master bellow again, they were downstairs in Kitchen. "The Master is not happy..."Crunch groaned. Aretta looked at the ceiling, "Not happy is putting it lightly." She sighed. She gave Crunch more coffee to go with his lunch while she drank her tea and sat down. "I'm so happy for Kyra, hopefully the Master won't overreact..." She sighed. Crunch looked at her with a bored expression on his face, "Catching lighting in a Bottle." He answered.

Upstairs, Kyra flinched. Richard saw this as well as Kyra's crestfallen face, he sweated. God, he hated seeing his daughters upset. And after the Baby hell with Tiffany, he really didn't want his daughters to date. But that was unrealistic, his wife and he had this conversation just last night. Once one girl starts to date, the other 3 will follow suit. And if Richard didn't bend, he'd risk alienating his daughters for life, something he didn't want. He didn't like it, he didn't like it! Richard swallowed his temper, he swallowed hard. He sighed deeply, "Are you sure?" He asked her. Kyra nodded, "Alright, you can go but on one condition: Your Mother and I get to meet him." He sighed. Kyra smiled and nodded, she hugged her Dad. "Thank you, Daddy!" She said before leaving.

Richard groaned,"Craaaaaaaaaap..." He let out as a sigh before collapsing backing to his seat.

* * *

**Heehehe, your getting soft, Richard...How will this play out?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Sandy Kiss-The Taste of Summer  
**

Kai walked over to The Jones Mansion and looked around, he was nervous. He tried to ask Lloyd for advice on talking to Richard, Lloyd only laughed. "Don't let him smell your Fear or your fucked." he advised. Kai groaned and silently wanted to kill Lloyd for making him more nervous then he already was. He shook his head, Kyra was worth it! Even if her Father was a fire breathing scary S.O.B.! He remembered hearing about Cole's encounter with said man, Kai sided with Cole, he didn't know what sounded scarier: Cole's Father taking him out of this world or Richard beating him up to a bloody pulp! He felt intimidated by the large doors in front of him, he lifted the door knocker and banded it. The knocks themselves boomed, intimidating him more.

Inside, Crunch sped walked to the door. Aretta was close behind, she felt that Crunch might kill the boy. "Crunch, I know you were the Girls' Nanny but this day was coming, Both you and Master Richard have to accept it as a reality or you'll lose your mind." She sighed as she fixed Crunch's tie. Richard was pacing in the living room while his wife was calmly sitting down, she watched him pace and groaned. "Can't lose something that you haven't got in the first place!" He yelled to the maid. "Richard, it's Kyra's first date. The Kotestu boy is probably scared to death about you so stop pacing." Emily sighed. Richard put his chest out and gave himself a hard pound on the chest, "And Gravity boy has every right to be scared of me, if Kyra cries over him, he's dead." Richard said proudly.

They heard more knocking, they looked at Crunch. Aretta put both hand on her hips and looked up at him, "Aren't you going to go answer the door?" She asked. Crunch humph-ed, "Maybe if we stay still, he'll go away." Crunch expressed. Aretta groaned and slapped him on his fanny, Richard was open mouthed and Emily laughed at it. Crunch loomed over her, "Just what the-" He started to yell. Aretta looked at him with a bored expression on her face. "Quit being rude and answer the door, melon head." She said flatly. Crunch turned and went to the door, Aretta giggled, "Got a butt like a pair of watermelons..." She whispered.

Crunch opened the door and saw Kai, "You must be Kai, this way." Crunch coldly greeted. "Hello." He said calmly. Crunch was unfazed by his calmness as he saw his eyes looking around nervously, Kai followed him inside. Kai saw Tiffany on the stairway, she waved at him while smirking. The look on her face was as if she was saying: "Good Luck, you gonna need it.". Richard nodded at Crunch, who left. "Sit down please." Richard asked. Kai nodded and sat across from them, he saw Mrs. Jones next to Richard. Richard read his posture, Kai was nervous. He did give Kai credit on something, his back was straight and that showed some sort of bravery in him.

"Hi, Mr. & Mrs. Jones..." He greeted. Is this what His Dad put Jay thought on Nya's first date? If so,he wasn't pulling his leg when he said that any girl's Father would be the second scariest person in a guy's life! Richard sighed, time to put the boy on the spot. "So what are your plans for my Daughter, Kai?" He asked. Kai smiled, "Well, I plan to take to that Diner at the beach. Since it's Summer, I thought it be nice as a surprise." He answered. Richard saw no lying twitches so he believed him, "I want her home at 8:00-" He said before something stepped on his toe. He knew it was Emily, Richard changed his answer. "10:30." He said. Emily smiled brightly, Kai felt like she had something to do with Richard's change in answer.

"I'm ready!" Kai, Richard and Emily looked at the stairs, Krya was there, fussing with her dress. She was wearing a simple Grey A line dress with simple heels, her hair loose and wavy because of her braid. Kai blushed, he walked up to her. "You look beautiful." He said. Kyra blushed, she looked at her Mother. " When she I be home?" She asked. Emily decided to over rule Richard, "11:00, sweetie. Have a good time." She said as she stepped on Richard's foot again, who silently held in his pain from his wife's heel digging in. As the door closed, Emily stopped and walked away. Richard painfully curled his toes to get the feeling back in them, "11:00?!" He bellowed. "Why didn't you just give the kid a box of condoms and say she's all yours!?" Emily sighed, "Richard, your overreacting. Kyra's not Tiffany, she knows better then to give it up front. She needs to make him work for it, just like I did with you." Emily giggled.

Richard blushed and groaned, his wife got him again. "If anything bad happens, it's your fault." He grumbled.

* * *

On The beach, Kyra and Kai were having fun until a crowd of girls were talking to him, the crowd shoved Kyra down and encircled Kai. The red head got up and pouted, not liking that she had competition for Kai's attention. She and Kai were on a Date, how dare these girls interrupt it! Kyra smirked, she anticipated on this happening and saw the girls were in bikinis. It was too easy, She slipped her dress off. Kai tried to get out of the swarm and the bikini crowd wasn't helping, this was the one time he hated his popularity. Kyra was probably furious with him and on her way home. Kyra shoved the girls out of her way, Kai was stunned at her pushiness. But what stunned him more was her new outfit, a silver bikini with silver rings at the sides of her hips and the middle of her chest.

She held on to Kai's arm and snuggled his shoulder, smiling at him. "Kyra, I-Wow...You look great." He said while a tad stunned. She looked back at the girls and stuck her tongue out at them, they had nothing on her! Kai chuckled and took off the shirt and jean shorts he was wearing, revealing red shorts. "How did you know I was taking you to the beach?" He asked. Kyra giggled, "Tiffany told me." She answered. He didn't know if he should thank her sister or yell at her! "Let's swim, Kai!" She smiled. Kai chased after her in the water, both were laughing.

After at least two hours, the two dried off and put their clothes back on. Kai took out his phone and took a picture of her from the back, Kyra smirked at it and let him. He put it away, "Let's get something to eat, Kyra." Kai suggested. She smiled and nodded, holding his hand. At the Diner, Kai had Seafood Curry and Kyra had Squid Stir-fry. Kyra giggled and took advantage of Kai's open mouth,putting her food in it. "What do you think?" She asked. Kai finished chewing and swallowed, "If only they put it in curry. It's ok but..."He expressed. Kyra smiled, " So your favorite food is Curry?" She asked. Kai nodded, seeing her little trick. He got back at her by putting his food in her mouth, "Well?" He asked. Kyra swallowed, "Yum, that had squid in it." She giggled.

"So you like anything with Squid?" He asked. she nodded. He decided to apologize for what happened earlier, "I'm sorry, I should have told those girls I was on a date." He sighed. Kyra shook her head at him, "I doubt they would have heard you, you have to fight them if you want to get messages across." She sighed. Kai sighed, "Anyway I can make it up to you?" He asked. She nodded. She held his hand, "Another date." She answered. He nodded, "But let me the one to ask you this time: How about next Saturday at Noon?" He asked. She nodded, "I'd love to." She answered.

11:00 crept up quickly, Kai walked Kyra home. They both reached the door, they looked at each other. He though he end it by just kissing her on the cheek but Kyra saw it and change the plan by tilting her head straight. Kai's world lit up like the Forth of July, he felt his face heat up as well as his lips. They pulled away, Kyra smirked and winked, "See you next Saturday, Kai-kun." She said before heading inside. Kai waved, unable to say anything. He walked off while humming, "Holy crap, I'm in love!" Kai thought.

Inside, Kyra giggled and smiled, humming as well. "I'm in love!" She mentally screamed.

* * *

**Looks like the date went extremely well but is Kyra's war over or is it just starting? We'll see, won't we fellow readers? Stick around and stay warm. *Sips Hot Coco***


	16. Chapter 16

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fan Girls-The True Evil Of The World  
**

Amber was hanging out with her accomplices, the ones in charge of the Freshman gossip columns for their class. In the Group was Uzuki Garmadon, Amber's Cousin and Domon's baby sister. She had the opposite color scheme for her hair, blond with brown streaks in her hair. Her eyes were purple, taking after her Mother. The third Member was Ernesto Rodriguez, A nice Spanish kid with love for absolutely spicy foods that can only be rivaled to Cole's love for Cake. He was called affectionately by the them Lumbre, Spanish for Fire. The Fourth member of the quartet was Jackson Kocobunji or otherwise called Sticky. He meant well but he was very clumsy and slow, and by slow, he wasn't very fast on his feet and was often caught and beat up so Lumbre usually had to go and save him. All four sighed, things were getting dangerous as the approach of High School echoed through them. Their class hated them because they never stop printing out or passing on rumors, they were true but no one wanted it printed to be read! The latest gossip now had to do with Kai and his Summer squeeze, rumor was that Kai and Kyra were going steady now. Amber unfortunately didn't know if that was true, even thought she was pretty plugged into her Brother's friends and they're lives. Uzuki knew about her crush on Kai and to hear that he was into Redheads must have made Amber feel terrible. She saw the distant look in her eyes, she was crushed.

Sticky was about to ask what was bothering her but Lumbre hit him to shut up, "Ow! What? I was just gonna-" Sticky started. Lumbre closed his mouth," Sticky, cállate." he said. Uzuki went to him, "Amber had a huge crush on Kai." She told him. Sticky frowned, "Oh." He sighed. "Don't worry, Amber. At least you have me and Lumbre." Sticky said in an effort to cheer her up. Lumbre growled at the mispronunciation of his nickname and Sticky's stupidity, he hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! Aww, what I do wrong now?" Sticky whined while soothing his sore arm. "Sticky, what part of shut it do you not get? Can't you see the poor girl is hurting?" He whispered. Amber sighed deeply, it was inevitable...Kai was going to show interest in a girl his age eventually and to think otherwise was not only naive but it was borderline obsessive, she didn't want to be like the rest of the Kai Fan-girls. But...Oh, how she hoped that she'd be wrong...Just this once. She shook her head, if she was devastated, just think how the rest of those girls who wanted Kai felt? She panicked, she started to think of what they would do! Her face went blue in dread, Fan-girls were extremely rabid! And if they saw competition, they'd devour whoever stood in the way! Kyra was in grave danger!

"Ernie." She said. Lumbre noticed that she didn't call him Lumbre, this had to be serious. "Yes, Amber?" He asked. She looked at him, "I need you and Jackson to go and snoop around the Kai Fan Girls on the roster that Uzuki made yesterday. Uzuki, I want you and me to check out this Kyra Jones." Amber expressed. "This girl better not be a fucking pushover otherwise, we might have to have her back all the damn time. " Sticky and Lumbre nodded, Sticky pulled out a honey bun and scarfed it down.

* * *

We join the Boys on their mission, Scoping out the Kai Fan girls. Uzuki was nice enough to narrow it down to only the most dangerously obsessive girls, Sticky stuffed another honey bun in his mouth as he read it. "Wow, Kai really didn't have to do much to get these girls to like him, did he?" Sticky asked with a full mouth. Lumbre shook his head, he use to be jealous of Kai but now he felt sorry for him. "No, these girls would have obsessed over any guy, it's unfortunately him they chose." Lumbre pointed out. "Now stop eating and focus, Sticky!" Sticky pouted and swallowed, he looked up the one who was the most dangerous. "Well, we checked out the other girls except this one." Sticky said. Lumbre looked at it, blinking in surprise.

"Susie Patterson? This Chica sounds less loco then the others...but you know what they say about the crazy ones, the most Loco are the ones who seem the most normal looking. " Lumbre stated. They saw her house, Lumbre and Sticky hopped over the fence. Lumbre went on his knees and gave Sticky a boost to the window, he grunted as the boy's weight was put into his hands. "Damn it, Sticky... You need to lay off the honey buns and work out, your heavy!" He groaned quietly. Sticky saw into her bedroom and gasped, he wanted to vomit. This girl was far WORSE then the others! She had papers stacked with what Sticky suspected as love poems for Kai. She had red everything in her room, she even had a shrine for him. A S-H-R-I-N-E! He cringed, "Ohh, Ernie...I don't feel so good..." He said while he wobbled. Lumbre held him still, "Hey, don't you dare throw up on me!" He whispered.

"This girl is sick...Really sick...We better get out of here and tell Amber...Erk! After I find a trash can..." Sticky sighed. Lumbre let him down and balanced him on his shoulder to rub his back , Sticky felt his stomach settling. They froze when they heard talking, they backed up onto the wall. "Crap! She's in her room!" Lumber mentally groaned. They heard her crying, why? We join Susie and see her falling onto her bed in tears, "Oh, Kai! My passion for you burns like a thousand pounds of hot sand on bare feet! How dare that witch take you from me!" She cried. "Well, I'll show Kai what a phony she is!" Outside, Sticky and Lumbre gulped and sweated.

"Ohhhh, this Chica is way WORSE then those other whacked out Chicas..." Lumbre whispered. Sticky, who was ready to barf again, thanks to the bad and nauseating poem she just recited. "Oh, dude...I'm gonna yurk...Erk!" He said back . Sticky was a poet and he couldn't stand bad poems, he vomited once in their 6th grade English class because of a bad poem.

* * *

On the Girl's side, they had an easier time of things. Uzuki and Amber gathered info by asking, getting a good idea of what kind of a girl Kyra was. She was bubbly and sweet, she was cheerful to the point of stupidity. However, she was not a pushover. She was willing to fight For Kai's attention and was just as intent on getting her way as those obsessive girls. Amber and Uzuki looked at the sun, where were Sticky and Lumbre? They saw Sticky vomiting in a trash can, he plopped on his butt and sighed.

Amber and Uzuki shared their info while the boys shared theirs, Amber paced a bit. She still liked Kai and she didn't want this crazy groupie to have him, if she was willing to sabotage Kyra then what were the odds of her turning on Kai as soon as he turned her down? True fans and girls in love want their loved ones to be happy, even if they were in the picture or the reason for it. Amber put a hand to her heart and blushed, it was settled. She was gonna help Kyra to protect Kai from this girl, Kai's happiness mattered to her more...

* * *

**Awww, don't worry folks. Amber's got someone for her, it's just not Kai. With Amber helping in the back round, will Kyra be safe from Susie's evil plans for her? Or will the Danger be times 10?**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Susie's Attack  
**

Susie Patterson was a redheaded, short haired girl. She wore red everyday in every shade, her green eyes were always bright looking. Her face was carpeted by freckles, her skin was tanned thanks to all the trips she took to the salon down from her street. Other then her obsessive love for Kai, she was plain and ordinary. She stared at him dreamily as she followed him, she was going home but she followed him home first so she could watch him. Kai was hot...Light brown hair that no amount of hair gel or hair spray could match, the coolest lime green eyes, slightly tan skin because of his love of summer air...His build was not over powering like Cole's but wasn't as thin as Lloyd's, it was perfect for him. The color red never looked so good and natural on a boy, she sighed quietly. She often wondered what the rest of him looked like but she left that up to her imagination, she always would giggle herself into a bright blush whenever she thought about it!

She was about to make her approach onto him but that Kyra Jones beat her to it! There was nothing particularly special about her to begin with! So she was a quadruplet, nothing special about that! So her hair was was unusually bright shade of red, big deal! So her eyes were bright ice blue, there are plenty of Blue eyed girls! So she was cheerful and perky, so was she! Kyra Jones wasn't special at all, she was just like any other girl! And just like any other girl, she would clamp onto another guy given the chance! Susie smiled to herself, and she knew just how to prove it to her beloved Kai...She walked over to the Basketball Court in the Local Gym, she saw a couple of boys playing. She saw her target, a boy of average build and height. Sandy brown hair that was buzz cut, finished off with brown eyes. This was Billy Tyson, Star basketball player and last year's Freshman Basketball Captain. The Gossip about him was that he had a thing for girls with red hair, all of his ex-girlfriends were redheads.

Susie chuckled to herself, there was no way that Billy would resist Kyra since her hair was a rare shade of red. She saw the ball bounce toward her, she stopped it with her foot. Billy ran to her, "Hey, can you pass that to me?" He asked. Susie picked it up and smiled, "I've got a deal for you, Billy. How would you like it if I set you up with a cute redhead?" She asked. Billy blinked and gave a quick look at this girl, she was redhead. "I'm listening..." He said. Susie threw a picture at him, Billy blushed. It was a picture of Kyra, Susie giggled. "Your gonna set me up with one of Jones Sisters? What's the catch?" He asked. Susie shook her head, "No catch..." She answered as she tossed it to him. "Just show up at tonight's party, Ataru's house." Billy was wary of her but he looked at Kyra's picture and nodded, she couldn't be a bad girl if she was hooking him up with the fun sister!

Little did the boy know, he was an important piece in her plan...

* * *

Later on that night, Ataru was hosting another party at his house. Ataru's parents were out of the house and he had run of the house until they got back, Ataru decided it was time to party! Loud music, kids moshing and dancing in every part of the house. Kai was in the middle of the Living room, the center of the dance floor so to speak. He was dancing, he didn't notice Kyra until he felt someone's hip bump into his butt. He turned and saw her wink, "Want to dance with me, Kai-kun?" She asked. He nodded, confused at first when he saw her back into him. He was less confused once he recognized it as Grinding. She rubbed her butt against his groin, Kai allowed Kyra to do so as he held her hands. Susie was present at the party and was getting angry, jealously consumed her like Cole with a Sheet cake! She looked around for Billy, where the heck was he? She saw him trying to flirt with Cherise, he must have thought she was Kyra. Cherise left him, obviously Billy wasn't doing too well. Billy groaned, it was the second time he mistaken one of girls as Kyra. The first was Tiffany but Cole threatened to knock his teeth out if he saw him hitting on his girlfriend again.

Cherise was an accident but she didn't have to diss him so hard for the mistake! He saw Susie, where was Kyra? Susie pointed to her for him, she was alone while she was dancing. Kai had gone to the soda bowl to get a drink, Susie smiled. It was going so very well, she would have Kai all to herself. However, Amber and Lumbre were in attendance and had been watching. The girl sensed the plan between the two and was waiting for the right time to make it backfire on Susie. "Lumbre, you remember the plan?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, as soon as they are near Kai and Kyra...We bust them up." He said. She nodded, "That girl isn't going to get Kai, I'll die a virgin before that happens." She whispered.

Billy managed to get Kyra off the Floor and out of Kai's sight, Susie made her move and went to Kai. Amber was about to make hers until she heard a scream, Lumbre froze at what he saw. Billy was trying to flirt with Kyra but she wanted to get back to Kai, which in turn, made Billy mad. Billy got fed up, he wasn't going to take no for an answer this time! Kyra tried shoving him away but he held her place, Lumbre could only think of one thing to say. "Kai, Kyra being raped!" He screamed on impulse. He felt a hand push him, he knew it was Kai's. Kai tore Billy off her and started punching him, Billy started punching back. The fight was to get bad as both boys started to get bloodier.

Ataru and Cole tried to pull both Billy and Kai off each other, Lumbre helped Ataru. Billy landed both of his elbows onto both boy's noses, Cole let go of one of Kai's arms and let him swing. The punch landed into his nose, Billy went down. Unfortunately, the cops showed up after a disturbance call. Everyone was taken down to the Police Station.

* * *

At the Station, Officer Hiver was on duty and unsurprised at the haul. He saw Ataru's silvery mop head, Mr. Yogan was gonna tan the hell out of Ataru's backside for having a party in the house. He saw Cole and Tiffany, again he was not surprised. He was surprised by Kai, Lloyd, Cherise and Krya's presence, they struck him as good kids. What worried him more was Kai's left eye and his busted arm, he heard about two kids pounding on each other, Kai wasn't one of them, was he? The other boy was taken to the Hospital, he growled as he called the ambulance. He was pissed at the slip-up, it was mistakes like this ended them with lawsuits!

He saw Mr. Yogan, he went straight to Ataru. Ataru was yanked out of the Hospital by his Father and by his ear, yelling at him in what Mr. Hiver suspected was Japanese. He didn't need a translator to understand that Ataru was getting chewed out, parents from all nationalities all say the same things to their kids when they have a party without the parents' knowledge. He saw to the Rodriguez boy, surprised to find Amber sitting next to him. His parents were upset and concern about his broken nose, Amber told the same story that Kai told Officer Hiver. Billy was trying to have his way with Kyra and Kai hit him. Robert sighed, seeing Kenji arrive. He still had an apron on, he left his job in a hurry. "Where's Kai and Nya?" he asked. Robert pointed, Kenji walked over and looked at his son's injuries.

"Kai, your grounded." Kenji sighed. Kai growled, "Why?" He asked. Kenji shook his head, "For starting a fight." He answered.

* * *

After being confined to his room for three weeks, Kai was ready to go outside again. His arm still broken, the first one he called was Kyra. He found out that School was starting again in three weeks, his arm would be healed by then. He was going out to met her but was stopped by Nya, "Stop right there, Romeo. Get back to bed." She ordered. Kai was about to argue with her until they heard a knock at the door. Nya went to go answer it, seeing Kyra on the other side of the door. "Is Kai allowed visitors?" She asked. Nya nodded, smirking. Kai was surprised to see Kyra here, Nya closed her door. Jay was in her room, "Isn't your Dad at home?" He asked. Nya shook her head, "Nope, he's working so we have at least 4 more hours to kill." She answered as she pounced Jay onto her bed. "Didn't he say you had to watch him?" Jay asked. Nya giggled, "I don't need to see my Brother getting some red sugar. Just like he doesn't need to see me getting some blue sugar..." She giggled. Jay was about ask what she meant until she putting her tongue in his mouth, he really shouldn't ask so many damn questions...

Kyra closed the door, Kai turned around and blinked. Why did she close the door? His heart started beating faster, Kenji was still at work for four more hours...Kyra pounced on him, he landed on his bed. Kyra blushed, she looked at the black and flame boarded bed sheets. Kai whined as his broken arm was still in pain, he looked at Kyra. He saw up the grey skirt she was wearing, his pain lessened as he focused his attention on her. "My hero..." She said seductively. " I really haven't thought of a way on how to thank you for getting that creep off me..." Kai gulped as her arms locked around his neck, she stopped sitting and started lying herself on top of him. He felt every part of Kyra's body, every curve was being pressed onto his muscles. "Kyra, I-" He started before she put a finger to his lips.

She kissed him, he felt her tongue trying to pry open his mouth. He allowed her and played with her a bit. He started feeling her up, Kyra moaned. Kai was about to pull away but Kyra kept his hand in place, moving her body up and down a bit. The simple motion encouraged him to mimic with his hips what his tongue was already doing to hers. "Kyra..."He said huskily. "Kai-kun..." She sighed. He put his hand on her thigh and went up, ready to pull her panties down...That was the plan, anyway...

"Kai, Nya! I'm home!" Kenji yelled up the stairs. He saw both doors closed, he frowned. "What did I say about closing your doors when you have visitors?" he yelled again. He groaned and walked up, Kai panicked. "Shit!" He whispered. Kyra got off and sat down next to him, fixing her skirt and her hair. Kai patted down his hair, fixing the bed head look he had going. Kenji opened the door, "Kai, keep your door open." he reminded him. Kenji looked at them both, at first glance, one would think nothing happened. But Kenji knew otherwise, both they're cheeks were red and both lips were puffy. He decided to let it slide...Just this once. Kenji knocked on his Daughter's door, he then opened it. Nya and Jay were just sitting down, again one would think nothing happened. Kenji saw Nya's hair a bit mess up, Jay's shirt was a bit wrinkled. He could only hope that they didn't go to far, not that he didn't have to worry about that too much. He bought Nya Birth control and Kai had condoms in his Nightstand drawer, he was not so naive to trust his kids blindly to say no, he was their age at one point. "Nya, the door stays open." He reminded her. Kai sighed in relief, "Kyra, if we go any farther, let me know ahead of time so I can plan for Dad to be out of the house..." He stated. Kenji heard that, he chuckled.

"Nice try but it's not gonna happen." Kenji thought.

* * *

**Haha, her plan backfired but Susie's not done, Fan-girls don't give up easy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Susie V.S. Kyra  
**

It wasn't until the first week of school that Kyra suggested they they take they're relationship to the next level. Kai agreed but he was dealing with a new problem, he was Captain of The Sophomore Basketball team and Billy was his Co Captain. Talk about Awkward, Billy was obviously still angry at him. He had thought it was because of his busted nose but he found out what it really was over, he was mad that Kyra chose Kai over him! But Ataru dug into the matter more and found out more, Billy was jealous of him because almost 80% of the Girls at school were in love with him! But it's not as if Kai could say anything but something had to be done, he had to trust this guy and he had to trust him if they had any chance at keeping the winning steak going! Billy was seething, he saw Susie again. He walked up to her, "You used me, you damn Kai groupie!" he growled. Susie sighed, "Not that you succeeded, stick to what your good at, scoring baskets on the court." She said as she tried to leave. Billy grabbed her arm, "I don't like being used, Patterson. You've got as much of a shot at Kai as I do with Kyra." He sighed. Susie blinked, "Excuse me?" She asked. Billy smirked, "You heard me, you think Kai will see that your better then Kyra but truth be told, your no better them me." Billy said. Susie smacked him in the face, he just grinned. "The truth sucks, doesn't it?" He asked. She ran off, she didn't want to hear these...lies!

Billy growled, Kai didn't have to do a damn thing to get girls to fall for him! He had to work at it while guys like Kai only had to do was walk in a room! Without that obsessive crush on Kai, Susie was datable, cute even. He saw Lumbre walking towards him, Billy thought he was still mad about his nose. "Don't hold it against Kai, it's not his fault. These girls glob on to him by natural section, I've been there." He expressed. Billy glared at him, "What do you know? To them, Kai's perfect." Billy growled. The Spanish boy went in front of him, "I was jealous of Kai once, he seemed to have girls knocking on his door everyday. But... It's a curse, if he starts liking a girl and dates her, she's hated instantly." Lumbre pointed out. He sighed, "Susie's one of the worse, she wants Kai. She'll do just about anything to get Kyra away from him, she'll get crazier if Kai shuts her down. " He sighed. Billy laughed, "And I should care why?" He asked. Lumbre smirked, "Because she's a redhead." He answered.

Billy raised a brow as he left, Susie WAS a redhead...Was he trying to get him to take Susie off Kai's back? He snorted, why should he make Kai's love life easy?

* * *

Susie decided to take matters into her own hands, she tell Kyra to stop seeing him. She stop short when she saw Kyra in the hallway, was she waiting for her? "Hello, Susie." She greeted. Something about Kyra seemed...off today. Her cheerfulness didn't seem genuine, it seemed fake. "Listen here, Kyra." She started. "Stay away from Kai, all you'll end up doing is hurt him." Kyra giggled, getting closer to her. "And what if I don't? Are you going to hurt me?" She asked innocently. Susie glared at her, "If it has to come down to that, yes. What could you possibly have to offer Kai?" Susie jeered. "There's nothing special about you, red hair and blues are a dime a dozen." Kyra giggled again, this one sent chills down Susie's spine.

"Actually, Susie. I've known about you for a while, I've tolerated you stalking Kai outside of School, our dates and in School. Yes, Stalking. " Kyra stated calmly. "But my patience with you has run it's course and I'm here to tell you to back off and find another boy to put your disturbing obsession on. " Kyra said in a dark tone. Her eyes grew dark and she held her chin with her fingers, gently lifting her up. "Kai CHOSE to date me and CHOSE to kiss me. And if he wants to CHOOSE to sleep with me, that HIS choice. You and the rest of these girls have no right to choose for him, none of you girls love him the way that I do..." She whispered. She tilted Susie's ear to her, "If you did, none of you would feel so threatened by me..." She added before leaving her alone.

* * *

Later in that week, Kai was invited to Kyra's house. He was nervous, he had some time to think and decided he really loved Kyra. While it was fast and most would think they were rushing but Kai was lucky to find a girl like Kyra. Cole dropped him off and smirked, nervousness was fun to see on him for once. Kai greeted Crunch, who got use to seeing him around. He greeted Aretta, thinking that she was very nice. Crunch cringed, he didn't like Kai being here when the Master and the Mistress was out. Aretta sensed his tension and spanked him, "Will you cut that out?" He growled. Aretta sighed, "Ok..." She sighed. She pinched his butt, he growled at her. "What? You didn't say anything about pinching you, not my fault you've got a cute tush." She flirted. Crunch blushed and his eye twitched, what was with that woman? Why did she want him so damn bad for?

Meanwhile, Kai and Kyra had finished studying and started to talk, Kyra giggled happily. "That's great!" She giggled. Kai was taken by surprise once pounced on him, "Your Dad'll throttle me..." He reminded her. "Mmm-umm." She hummed. She was ignoring him, she kept kissing his neck, leaving hickes. "Kyra? Are you even listening?" He asked. "Mmm-umm." She hummed again. Kai started caring less and less about being caught and more about responding to Kyra's eager advances. He kissed her back and snaked his hand under her dress again, ready to pull down her panties. She put her hand on his pants and undid them, she giggled again once she got what she was looking for in hand.

* * *

Both Aretta and Crunch heard Kyra and Kai's pleasure in each other's arms, Aretta stopped Crunch from interfering by tripping him. "Leave them alone, Crunchy!" Aretta stated. Crunch growled, "I will not have a repeat of what happened to Tiffany!" He growled. Aretta pulled out handcuffs and hand cuffed him to the stairs, "Leave them alone or do you want to tell Master Richard that you let this happen and wrecked the staircase?" Aretta asked. Crunch could easily get out of this but he didn't want to wreck the house for it, He glared at Aretta. "Why are carrying hand-cuffs?" He asked. Aretta smiled, "Just in case, never leave home with out them." She answered.

"Your very strange, Aretta." He groaned. She smirked, she licked his ear. He let out a surprised yelp and blushed, "You know, I'll bet you'd be fun if you weren't so uptight." She laughed. Crunch wasn't sure on what kind of "Fun" she was talking about but he was pretty sure that she was talking about perverted type of fun. "I don't mix business with pleasure, Aretta." He sighed. She chuckled, not believing it. She went to his ear, "Maybe it's because you haven't met someone worth the risk..." She whispered before leaving him alone. All Crunch could do was stand there and blink, Why was she trying so hard to get him for? She wasn't that fixated on him...Was she?

* * *

Kyra snuggled Kai's chest, "That was amazing..." She mused. He nodded, it was. And he remembered to put a condom on, he almost forgot about it! All the rumors about it taking away the feeling weren't true, Kai felt everything Kyra felt. The heat was crazy, it dove him almost insane when he finally came. There was a good chance that Richard was going to ring his neck but...

He really didn't give two shits about it right now...

* * *

**Careful Kai, better hope Richard's more calm this time around...Or at least hope to outrun him!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Susie's Psychotic Break  
**

Susie was at School, pacing in circles. She was festering with anger at Kyra, how dare she call her a stalker! She was just making sure Kai was alright, there was a law against that! She saw a change in her Kai, he started to completely turn down every girl who walked up to him! She shook her head, Kai could still be saved. Amber saw her and shook her head, was this idiot gonna throw in the towel? "Why are you so focused to have him? Is your home life that much of hell that you want the perfect romance at school?" She asked. Susie turned and saw her, this was Amber Garmadon. How dare she judge her without knowing her! "Kai is too good for her." She said simply. Amber sighed, "And you really think he's gonna want you?" She asked. Amber pointed to Kai, who was happily kissing Kyra. "Seems to me that she's perfect for him. Time to face reality, Susie dear. Kai isn't chained down to her, he's allowed to do what he wants. And no matter what stunt you pull, no matter what you do, he's never going to be with you. You never had a chance and you never will." Amber explained. Susie glared at her, "I don't know about you, little girl. But I know I could make him happier." She said proudly.

Amber shook her head again, "The hell you could, Kai doesn't even know you! He's been interested in Kyra the whole time!" She stated. Susie screamed a bit and slapped Amber, "Shut up!" She roared. The brunette felt her cheek and looked at her hand, grinning passively. "When you can't think of anything else to say, do you always resorting to hitting? Someone as unstable as you can't claim to love Kai, if you did, you'd want him to be happy no matter what." Amber expressed darkly. "Even if it's not with you." Susie felt something in her heart break, her eyes reeled in the back of her head. Amber saw Susie fall backwards, she panicked. "Someone get the nurse!" She bellowed. Kai saw this and fetched the nurse, only to see Billy beat him to it. Billy and Kai took her to the Nurse's office, Amber was concerned but she wasn't sorry. It was what she needed to hear...As well as herself. She started to cry into her hands, Kyra went to her. "You really cared about Kai. didn't you?" She asked. Amber looked up at her, Kyra just smiled. "The boy you fall in love with next is gonna be so very lucky to have you. To think, I might have missed my chance if I hadn't asked him out!" She beamed. Amber smiled a bit before returning to crying her heartbroken little eyes out, Kai found himself a keeper.

* * *

Kai and Billy waited for Susie to wake up, Billy looked over at him. he groaned, for the team's sake, he had to suck it up and try to get along with him. "Kai, there's something you should know about. Susie's-" He started to say. Billy stopped himself, remembering what Lumbre said. She was in a delicate place in her mind so the slightest hint of rejection might set her off. That in mind, he semi-changed his answer. "Susie's got a bit of a crush on you, she just got wind that you and Kyra are serious. Let her down easy, will you?" Billy lied. Kai blinked, "I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but why are you telling me this?" He asked. Billy smirked, "For the team, they were worried that you would get distracted with your Girlfriend. I figure the less problems you have, the more you can focus." Billy lied again. Kai nodded and them smiled, seems like Billy forgave him and was looking out for him!

Susie finally regain consciousness, "What happened?" She asked groggily. The nurse went to her and told her that she fainted, she remembered everything after that. She saw Kai sitting next to her, "You ok?" He asked. She nodded, why was he here? Kai gulped, "I know that my dating Kyra out of the blue made a lot of girls mad but I'm really happy with her, she's said she was lucky but I'm the lucky one. Out of all the girls, she was really interested in me and not just my looks..." He admitted to her. Susie blinked, he was spilling his heart to her. Kai blushed, "Believe it or not, your the most normal girl I met that has a crush on me but I can't accept it...I'm sorry." He said. She nodded, Billy told him to go and that he'd catch up and talk about the next game.

He sat next to her, "Well? What now?" He asked. She sighed deeply and shuttered, "I...I think I need to go to a hospital..." She admitted. He wondered why until he saw her wrists bleeding, telling the nurse.

* * *

Kai and his friends saw The Ambulance coming in and taking Susie, wondering what the heck happened to her. After the Ambulance left, two adults had come in. The woman looked a lot like Susie except she was wearing make-up and had longer hair, the man seemed more worried then his wife about Susie. Zane recognized them both, these were Susie's parents. Susie's mother had been married for at least 5 months, she also struck Zane as an irresponsible parent. Why was she at the School and not at the Hospital with her daughter? The Principal greeted them and talked to them about Susie, her Mother scoffed and laughed, surprising the group. Her daughter cut her wrists and could die, why was that funny to her? "I'm sorry that Susie wasted your time with her theatricals, she always does this. I swear that girl wants nothing more then to keep me miserable, she pulled this when I told her that Paul was going to be her new Father, she tried drowning herself. What she getting so upset over now?" She asked. Paul sighed, he loved his wife but he didn't like how she treated Susie as a nuisance. He got her to sit down, he decided to talk. "My wife, Lora, she and Susie have a lot of issues. They don't talk, they don't listen to each other, they just...ignore each other. And when they do talk, it only to yell at the other. " Paul explained. "Susie's extremely fragile and she's in a desperate place, she might be trying to find a surrogate for all the love she wants."

Paul was a psychologist so he knew his Wife and Susie were both in need of Therapy but Lora denied it and said that only Susie needed it as she was the whacko. The Principal nodded and told him which Hospital that took her to, Paul took Lora and went there. Amber told them about Susie's stalking, Kai was weird-ed out. "I guess when Kai told her that he couldn't accept her feelings, she snapped...But then again, her Mother doesn't really give a shit about her." Amber sighed. Nya sighed, "You'd think she'd want to make sure Susie was alright..." Nya expressed. Jay opened his Laptop and looked up Susie, surprised where his tech savvyiness got him. "Well, I think I know why Susie got that way...I found a Psychologist's notes on both her and her Mom." Jay said while scrolling.

"Lora was pregnant at 16 years old, as soon as the Father got wind of it, he ran off. She had to quit School to raise her, she dated as soon as Susie was 5 years old. She was married a total of 2 times before meeting Paul, the marriages ended because the husbands couldn't handle Susie. Lora blames Susie for Quote on Quote "Ruining her life." and for "Chasing her husbands away." The Doctor suggests Family Counseling for both of them." Jay read off. He sighed, "Susie has been told excessively by her Mother that she ruined everything, she raised herself while her Mother went out and dated. She had several psychotic breaks during her years and were never address properly, her Mother tells her to stop overacting and to not embarrass her. The doctor suggests she needs to be in a hospital. "

"Wow...I know my Dad lost his marbles but he never once blamed Havoc, me or Amber for anything..." Lloyd said sadly. Amber groaned, "I really hit it on the head, didn't I?" She thought.

* * *

**Yipe! I can't tell who to feel sorrier for, Kai or Susie! Well, hopefully things will sort themselves out...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dealing With An Angry Richard  
**

Richard was sighing, looking at a picture of his daughters. They were 5 in the picture, things were easier then. Now two out of his four daughters had boyfriends. It was happening too fast for his liking, he wanted them to start dating when they were 30! But that was unrealistic, he knew it wasn't going to happen. He got use to seeing Kai and Cole around, they were ok. Kyra and Tiffany could've done a hell of a lot worse, they could have gone with total delinquents! "Master Richard?" Richard sat up and groaned, "Enter. What is it Aretta?" He asked as he put the photo down on the table. Aretta bowed and was holding a bed sheet, Richard saw blood on it. He glared at her, Aretta sighed. "Kyra's not a...Well." She hinted. She had closed the windows again but knew it wasn't going to do a thing, Richard growled and shook in anger. Aretta covered her ears, fearing that he was gonna blow!

"KOTESTU!" He bellowed.

* * *

We find Kenji at The Karadoka Bar, he heard Richard's bellow. "Your turn." Clay said to him. Kenji waved his finger at Clay, "Don't worry about me, Clay. " He said while calling his son. "Hello, Kai? I want you to run to Jay's house. Yes, Run. Richard knows now just run over there and I'll explain why." He hung up and looked at Ed while smiling, Ed already knew what he was gonna ask and he didn't want to be a part of it! "Oh no! No way, Kenji! I'm not helping you, Richard's crazy!" Ed said while shaking his head. Kenji just continued to smile at him, Ed finally gave up. "Alright, turn off the smile, will you?" Ed groaned. "What do you want me to do?" Kenji walked to him, "Do you still have that electrical car pound fence?" He asked. Ed nodded, "Yes, why?" He asked. He looked at Shen next, who just got up and sighed. "What do you want me to do, Kenji?" He asked boredly. He chuckled, "Calm Richard down, he listens to you." Kenji sighed. Shen shook his head, "Richard needs to listen to his Doctor, he's pushing it with his high blood pressure..." Shen stated. All but Issac was surprised to heard that Richard had High Blood Pressure, he expected him to get sooner or later. The bill was paid and the Fathers involved headed down to The Junkyard, Kai was there. He looked nervous, not that they blamed him.

"Dad, why did you have me run here?" he asked. Kenji ruffled his son's hair, "Because I want to protect you from the redhead bear coming to dismember you." He answered. Kai gulped, that was reassuring! Ed tested the Fence, it sparked a bit. "Ready." He said. "Kai, I want you to hide behind here until we get Richard behind that fence. " Kenji instructed. Shen groaned, "I feel like we're trying to impound a rabid dog." He uttered. Ed chuckled a bit, "Well, Richard DID bite Clay's butt during the Middle years..." Ed brought up. Kenji snickered, "Maybe he thought Clay was a mailman." he joked. The Fathers started laughing, "I told Clay to stay still, he would just sniff him and leave him alone. " Shen added. They managed to stop laughing when they heard car tires screeching, "How did he know Kai was here?" Ed asked.

Kenji sighed, "I guess all those *Richard is like a dog* jokes aren't just crap, huh?" He asked. They saw Richard coming towards them, Kenji greeted him. "Richard, let's talk like men. Follow me." Kenji asked. Richard nodded, hoping that Kai was there so he could kill him! Kenji shoved him in the cage and locked him inside, Richard turned around and glared. "Sorry, Richard but I want Kai to live, I can't make another one..." He said as his excuse. Ed turned on the fence. Richard was shocked, Ed panicked and turned it off. "Kenji, why didn't you tell me that his hands were on the fence!?" He asked. Kenji gave a cheesy grin, "I didn't know you turned it on..." He answered. Richard panted heavily, his hair and beard were frizzed. "Is that all you got?" He asked while panting. Ed and Kenji froze, How the hell could he be still standing and moving?! Ed began to sweat, scared and and astounded by Richard's tolerance to voltage.

"He's still standing...The Voltage is able to fry an elephant, how is he still moving?" Ed asked in fearful wonder. Kenji blinked, "Inconceivable!" Kenji stated. Shen looked at him, " I don't think it means what you think it means, Kenji." Shen pointed out. Kai came out and saw Richard, he tried not to laugh at his frizzed state of affairs. Richard tried to tear the fence apart but couldn't, "Kai, tell him what happened." Kenji sighed. Kai gulped. "I love Kyra and I won't stay away from her even if your kill me, I'll haunt her as a ghost!" Kai blurted out. He waited for Richard's reaction, he was clawing at the cage he was in to tear into Kai but he couldn't. When Kai felt that he was safe he decided to go on. "I used a condom when she and I did it...It didn't break, I made sure! She is on the pill, she told me! There...I said it all, NOW you can kill me..." Kai sighed while opening the cage.

Richard was panting, Shen sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Richard, remember what the doctor said. Remember your blood pressure, you have to keep it down or you will be hospitalized...I don't think you want that." Shen said calmly. Richard's panting subsided, He looked at Kai again. "After what happened with Cole, I didn't want to repeat it..." Kai said quietly. Richard slowly and shakily pet Kai on the head before walking off to his Car, "What just happened?" Kai asked.

* * *

**It looks like Richard's being a good boy and listening to the Doctor, Kai's safe! For now, just don't mess up...**


	21. Chapter 21

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Back To Normal Or What's Considered Normal  
**

It's was 4 Months later when Susie came out of the Mental Ward she was in, Her hair got longer with in that time. All were wondering if it was safe to approach her now and if she still had obsessive crush on Kai. She looked at Kai, he froze. She then smiled and waved before looking away, Kai returned the wave and held Kyra closer to him. The School was buzzing with rumors that she developed a friend in Sarah, the two were seen with each other. It was Homeroom, The group saw Sarah and Susie talking to each other. The conversation looked happy as both girls were smiling, Jay grinned. "Well, at least someone's willing to be her friend." Jay said happily. Nya sighed, "Call me a romantic but...I kinda wish she had someone waiting for her." Nya expressed.

They all saw Billy tap her shoulder, he gave her a rose. He kissed her, all were shocked. Nya giggled, "I stand corrected. " she snickered.

Kyra snuggled his chest, Kai blushed. "I'm glad, I'd hate to show Kai just how jealous I can get..." Kyra said sweetly. "I don't like Competition..." They all thought she was kidding but Kai had a feeling she was telling the truth, her tone seemed scary. "There's no need to be jealous, I'm only interested in you." He chuckled. She smiled, she snaked her hand down to his crotch. He was caught by surprise at the sudden grab, "Mine." She giggled. "This is all 100% M-I-N-E, Mine." Kai groaned, "I think I made a sex addict out of you and the fucked up part is that we only did once...Ok, Twice, counting this morning in the broom closet... " Kai sighed.

* * *

**Just a wrap up Chapter to end the Kyra and Kai, which is why it's so short. Next, Lloyd and Cherise Stories.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Past Feelings-They're Baaaaack!  
**

Cherise sighed, It was winter again. God, it was cold! Well, I guess that's what you get when you wear a dress with just stockings and boots up to the calves! She quickly walked inside of the school before she froze her butt off, she watched Krya and Tiffany take shelter into the open arms of their boyfriends. She sighed deeply, it was something she missed doing. Only her Sisters and Lizzy knew about this but...Cherise use to have a boyfriend. Before High School, when she was in Middle School. This blistering cold reminded her of the day she met him, it was just as cold. She was coming home and she was freezing, a boy walk along side her and held her close to him. While it was nice, it was forward. Black hair, gray colored eyes, adorable cubbiness...His name was Ashton Michael, a Student at Darkly School For Boys. He wasn't amazingly attractive but he was cute, she broke it off with him when he moved. It was a day of tears, for both him and Cherise. She didn't date for a long time because of the affect Ashton had on her, she shook her head. She was interested in Lloyd, maybe...Just maybe, she could stop thinking about Ashton once and for all and move on with her life. She looked at Lloyd, she blushed. Lloyd Garamdon...Sweethearted and level headed. He had gotten extremely cute recently, he was always cute but never really caught her eyes until High-School.

She giggled to herself, he looked back at at her and waved. She waved back and quickly walked off to talk with Lily, hiding her blush. She saw Lizzy, she talked to her first. "Well, aren't you gonna talk to him? You know that he's waiting on you, Cher." Lizzy sighed. Cherise sighed, "I don't know...I mean..." She sighed. The braided Blond groaned loudly, "Your not STILL thinking about Ashton, are you? Cher, it's been two years, stop!" Lizzy groaned. She turned her head to Lloyd and opened her blue eyes up wide, "Don't let him get away from you, Girls are starting to sniff at him since Kai's step-down off the single's pedestal. " Lizzy warned. Lizzy sighed deeply, Ashton really left a mark on Cherise. Why? SHE broke it off with HIM! The German Girl wouldn't say it but she didn't like Ashton for Cherise, he was a Darkly Boy. Darkly Boys were notoriously charming and deceiving, none more so then Ashton. He may have had a weight problem but he didn't let it bother him, he got Cherise as his Girlfriend.

Thank god he wasn't around anymore, now Cherise could move on to a better prospect. Lloyd, NOW they're was a winner! The other plus was that their Dads were good friends, Richard couldn't get pissed off at that! She looked to the door, Lizzy blinked. She saw a person in a black coat, the hood hiding his face. She felt a dark vibe, she panicked. This one felt terribly familiar! It couldn't be! Not when Cherise was just getting over him! She saw Cherise at the vending machines, Good, she didn't see him yet. Lizzy had to be sure it was Ashton, she waited for the coat to come off. The boy in the black coat opened the zipper and pulled down the hood, Lizzy gasped quietly while her cheeks went pink.

The black crew cut he had was there no longer, longer and combed back black hair was in it's place. The pale Grey eyes were now focused and calm, not squished against the fat folds of his cheeks. His chubbiness was no longer on him, he was lean and toned all over, not one part of him was round! Lizzy gulped, Cherise was in trouble! "Cherise?" He asked. Cherise froze since her back was turned, only Lizzy could see her hurt and confused expression on her face. The voice was deeper but she recognized it's tone, "Ashton?" She asked. Ashton grinned, he held her shoulders gently. "Why don't you look and see for yourself?" he asked. Cherise didn't want to, she was JUST getting over him and now he comes back in? She finally turned and saw him...She blushed. He didn't look like him and yet it was him, All dressed in black. Ashton was always wearing black, he use to say it was because Black was his favorite Color but now she figured it was out of habit. "Why is it that the guys you dump end up looking they're best?" She wondered mentally. Ashton hugged her, "Cherise, It's been a while. How are you?" He asked. Cherise felt the words dry up in her throat, she wanted to say something but she was too busy staring!

"I'm fine, Ashton. You look good, you lost the weight..." She said finally as she looked away. He smiled, "Thanks, I had to work hard to get to just this, I can finally run without being so winded!" He beamed. He picked up her chin, she stared into his Grey eyes again. She knew it was a bad idea, she could see Ashton's ploy in his eyes. He WANTED her to stare, he wanted her to want him again...And now he had the body to do it. While she saw it, she couldn't pulled herself away from him. He still had that dangerous vibe about him but now he skinnier, more muscular, more athletically inclined...Now she couldn't outrun him because he'd be right behind her! The vibe got darker and more forbidden, Cherise was embarrassed that she felt this way again because of him! He got closer, "I missed you, Cher." He whispered. Cherise felt her heart pulse so hard, she felt like her heart would leap right out of her chest! She could feel his breath on her, warm. Ashton was about to kiss her but Cherise shrank away, Ashton looked at her confusingly. "I'm sorry, I gotta get study. See you later, Ashton. " She said as her excuse. She ran off, Lizzy followed her. She caught up with her, Cherise's hands were covering her red face.

"Cher, you shouldn't let him get so close to you! He's your Ex! Ex as in not allowed to kiss you anymore!" Lizzy stated. Cherise looked at her, she started bunching up the hem of her dress. "Easy for you to say, you didn't have your Ex breathing on you and touching you! It hurts, Lizzy. It's hurts like crazy!" She said on the verge of tears. She wanted to cry at her lack of guard, her lack of control, why did he have so much power over her? Lizzy growled, "That's it! Come here!" She groaned as she pushed her. "What are you doing?!" She asked. Lizzy shoved harder, "Talk to Lloyd, now. Ashton can't touch you if your dating!" Lizzy grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile, we join Lloyd. He went to his locker, he opened it. He looked at the door, seeing pictures. Some of him and the Gamer Club he was President of, his Sister and him, Kai and the others. He froze over on one picture, he pulled it out. It was him and a girl, his Ex. Lloyd didn't really tell anyone except his Family about her, Kai didn't even know about her! Lorelei Talon...Black hair in long pigtails, Dark purple eyes, pretty pale white skin. Cute, cheerful and loving. A student Of Saint Rachael, with a love for the color red and sugar dumplings. He met her during Middle School and dated her after just meeting her, he broke it off when she moved away. He looked at Kai and Cole, he didn't say it but he was jealous. He wanted to get Lorelei out of his head, it had been long enough. The picture he held was swiped from him, he saw it was Fred who did the swiping... The Scottish/ Irish boy wished he'd go on the offensive and just ask Cherise out already, he was tired of watching Lloyd drag his feet. He threw out the picture, "Hey!" Lloyd said. Fred stopped him from fetching it, "Dude, get over her! Cherise isn't gonna wait for you, go ask her out!" Fred said firmly.

Fred sighed, he didn't really care for Lorelei and was glad Lloyd dumped her. She was a St. Lucifer girl, the nickname for St. Rachael due to the girls in it that all had...less then stellar manners. All Girls from St. Rachael were dangerously beautiful and manipulative, And Lorelei was the Queen of it. She had Lloyd wrapped around her little finger and screwed with his head after they broke it off, and he was the one who broke up with her! At least Cherise wouldn't play mind games with him and was good for Lloyd, because their Dad's were friends. Fred turned and panicked, his cheeks turning pink. The girl walking down towards them, her hair was down and not in pigtails. Her eyes were still cheery and full of life, her skin still pale white and wearing a brilliant red dress. No longer a straight line with a pretty face, an extremely curvaceous and lust-ridden nightmare for Lloyd!

"Lloyd!" Lloyd felt his Spine freeze over. Fred saw the almost scared looked on his face, no scratch that...Terrified. He instantly recognized the sweet voice belonging to his Ex, no, not now! Not when was just getting use to her not being in his life anymore, he dare not turn around! "Lloyd!" He heard it again and he wished he hadn't. He turned, seeing Lorelei. And he wished he hadn't, "Lorelei?" He asked. She let out a bight and cheery giggle, she ran up and hugged him, he wished that she didn't! She pulled away and looked Lloyd up and down, "Oh, you men have it so easy...You mature and tone out while we girls fall to pieces, I mean look how I've fallen apart really..." Lorelei sighed as she posed. Lloyd looked, And again, Lloyd wished that he hadn't. Her body was amazing, curves and circles everywhere! "Oh, boy...It's getting hot in here..." Lloyd mentally panicked. "You look good, Lorelei..." He said. Lorelei wrapped her arms around his neck, Lloyd tried to back away but she got him against a wall.

He knew what she was trying to do, he could read her intent on her face. She didn't want him to run away, she wanted him to run back to her! "I really missed you, Mi Amante Verde..." She whispered as she got closer. Lloyd remembered the nickname, he wished he didn't! His body was betraying him, reacting to her pressing against him. Her thick lips inching closer to his, Lloyd slipped away from her. She looked behind herself and looked confused, "I gotta get to class, see ya Lorelei." He said as his excuse. He dashed off to the boy's bathroom, Fred was two steps behind. "What the hell was that?!" Fred asked. "That didn't look like you were moving on, you were letting her move _in_!" Lloyd drowned his face in cold water before answering, his scorching cheeks started to cool down. "Don't tell me that, tell_ him_!" He said while pointing down. Fred groaned, "I can't leave you alone, we're taking care of this!" he said before pushing him out. "Fred, where the hell are you taking me?" He asked. "To Cherise, you can't put this off anymore!" Fred answered.

* * *

**Uh oh! Anyone who's been in this situation will know what's gonna happen! Lloyd and Cherise attempt to move on but they respective Exs don't want them to forget about them just yet, and with their now sexy bodies, it may be just that! Will Cherise and Lloyd move on or will they shift in reverse?**

**I needed to make a couple have this complication and these two were perfect for it!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Story Time With Sister Lizzy and Brother Fred  
**

Lizzy panicked, this was bad! Now that Ashton was around, Cherise was gonna have a harsh time moving on! She sighed, seeing Mizane and Rochelle. Maybe she could enlist they're help! She told them what happened and Rochelle tilted back on her chair, "That's a tough-in, Liz. " She sighed. All saw Vanessa walk up to Lizzy, whispering something to her that made the Greman's face go pale. "That true?" She asked aggressively. Vanessa nodded, "I won't make that up, you know that!" She said. "What?" Mizane asked. Lizzy looked and saw Lorelei, she glared at her. "Damn, out of all the things from that place, that bitch just had to come..." She growled. Rochelle looked and saw her, she looked at Lizzy. "Details, now." Rochelle said calmly. The blond looked at her braids and glared back at Lorelei, she then looked back at her Friends. "Lorelei Talon, Queen of St. Lucifer's Bitchest and evilest girls. You see, I use to be a St. Lucifer girl way back when..." She started. All were in shock, Lizzy was a St. Lucifer girl? But she was so sweet and nice... "That girl made my life hell, back when I had my German Accent and even longer braids, she cut my pigtail off and made me watch as she flushed them down the toilet." She sighed. "But Cherise...She was her special project, she made her suffer because she didn't like her red hair. It was heaven when she and I were transferred here!"

"If the rumors are true that she was Lloyd's Ex, Cher's gonna have to fight for him..." She uttered. "That bitch won't let go of him, she'll kill him first before she lets Cher have him." Rochelle thought about it, Sex appeal appeared to be the battle. "Fight fire with fire." She said as an answer. "If Cherise wants him, then all she has to do is show what she has to offer, boys will go to the one who offered first and is closer." Rochelle pointed to her breasts, "She doesn't even have to flash him." Lizzy blinked and hugged Rochelle, "Rochelle, your a genius!" She cheered. "Doesn't take a genius to know how a man works. Just good old fashion know how..." She giggled while blushing a bit. Vanessa saw Lorelei, who smiled at her. Vanessa felt a chill go up her spine, something about her seemed so dark and cold...

* * *

Fred paced quickly, Lorelei was back in town...That was bad! And the fact that she was Raven haired bombshell didn't help matters! He saw Randy and Ataru, hopefully they could help out! He ran to them and explained everything, Ataru whistled while Randy let out a sigh. "That's tricky...And yet it's not..." Randy sighed. Walter walked up to them and whispered something into Fred's ear that made the Irish boy cheeks drain color! He gripped his shirt, "Your sure?" He asked with a growl. Walter nodded, "I swear on my favorite cow on Dad's Farm that It's true!" Walter said. He put him down and looked for Ashton, seeing him.

"Oh, what is that soft serve ass wipe doing here!? " He asked. Randy saw Ashton and made Fred sit down by gabbing his head and pushing down, "I demand deets." Randy said in a clam tone. Fred growled, "Ashton Michael, the once fat ass count of D.S.B. I won't lie, I use to be a Darkly Boy back in the day. " He began. All were intriged, Fred as a Darkly Boy? But he was so happy and kind-hearted..."Ashton had every boy, High-school to kindergarten, following his lead. Those who didn't listen to him or obeyed, were made into examples. I was a constant target because of my accent and stubborn Scottish/Irish pride, he got one of the Seniors to shave my head while I was asleep!" he sighed. "Oh but Lloyd...Oh, everyone HATED him from K to 6th...Ashton made Lloyd his personally example because Lloyd was good looking then most of the Guys at Darkly. "

Ataru gulped, "Sounds like he's got serious self-esteem issues..." He said while venturing a glace to Ashton. Walter looked at Fred's hair, "That and Lloyd said the only reason his girlfriend won't sleep with him is because she was afraid she'd get squashed." He said while snickering. He cleared his throat, "But if Cherise was his Ex and if Ashton putting the moves on her, He and Lloyd will come to blows." He groaned. "Ashton will kill Lloyd over her!" Randy shook his head, this game had its stakes but it was bout between who could woo Cherise.

"Sadly, We men are simple Creatures who are dictated between two heads, I don't think I need to tell you which one you listen to when a girl's involved...We go to the one who caters to our needs." Randy explained. "Women on the other hand, are more difficult. Not as easily swayed with primal needs as we are, they need to be swayed by catering to a need to be loved. This is simple as long as you like the girl and get to know her, this is harder if your only interested in the primal part. It's a sad fact but it's true, if Lloyd wants Cherise...He'll have to woo her the old fashion way, no gifts or flowers. " Fred smiled and slapped him on the back, "Randy, that's brilliant!' He beamed.

Randy snickered while blushing a bit, "It's cruel but true, A High-school romance is all about maintenance. " He sighed. Walter looked at Ashton and shivered, he was scary to look at...Something about him rubbed him the wrong way...

* * *

**Oh, some backgrounds on Ashton and Lorelei. Think Lloyd and Cherise will learn from the masters of gender 101 or will they flunk?**

**Oh and on a side note, Randy and Rochelle are talking about it in Analysis. They love each other but are nerds.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Dangerous Game Called Love  
**

Lloyd was sweating, he kept running into Lorelei. He managed to give her the slip but she was getting more and more...forward with her advances on him. He gulped, he didn't know how much longer he could deal with resisting her! He slapped the sides of his face, no,no, no, no, no, no! He was gonna move on and get over her, even if he had to go sterile to do it! "Oh, Lloyd..." He froze up, Lorelei was right behind him again. She was holding him, she rubbed her chest on his back. "Where'd you go, baby?" She flirted. He got out of her grip and backed up, not realizing he was backing under the stairwell. He noticed that it was dark, he tripped over his shoe. Lorelei to advantage of his worm-eye view, giving him a good look at the underside of her skirt. Lloyd shifted his gaze away but it was hard, damn it! Speaking of hard, he tried to will his lack of control away. She went right on top of him, undoing some of her button so her breasts were shown off a bit more. "You don't know how much I missed you..." She giggled. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, Lloyd gulped louder. She wasn't wearing a bra...He felt her taunt nipples right though the shirt, she wore a really thin one so it made it worse. "Mmm, your the only one who makes me so wet, baby...Your the only one who can get me so horny...Don't you see? We're meant for each other..." She flirted. While he was tempted, Lloyd did his best to remain morally unshaken while his head and body were left to twist and spin in confusion.

Lorelei saw his resistance and didn't like it, she frowned at his lack of response. She decided to remind him of what he was resisting from, surely that will drown his guard. Of what they did in his garage years ago, every bit he was gonna remember! She kissed him, Lloyd couldn't get her off him fast enough but it was too late. His hormones ensnared him like they did back in the Middle years...He slipped his tongue in her mouth, he squeezed her breasts. She moaned, she grabbed his pants. That's what snapped him back to semi-sense, what in the fuck was he doing?! He said he wasn't let her move back in but here he was on the floor, at school, with his hands dug into her large chest and his tongue speared into her mouth! He got her off him and ran off, Lorelei sat on her knees while pouting. Surely, Lloyd wanted her! She felt his need between her legs quite clearly, why was he resisting still? She wanted to keep all to herself because of his...talents...She wasn't lying, only he was able to make her wet herself so badly by just touch alone, never mind what that amazing tongue he had did to her... She growled, no other girl was gonna have what was hers. If he was good in those two aspects then his skill in making love was already spoken for!

But...He was thinking of another girl! Well, whoever this little hussy was, she wasn't getting Lloyd until she rode him first! No, not even! She wasn't going to share him, not even a little!

* * *

Cherise panted from running so much. Ashton had been chasing her down and she didn't like it, he was getting more...grabby lately. She blushed, she was so embarrassed that he had so much sexual pull on her now! She shook her head, no! Ashton wasn't gonna get her back, life wasn't like that! "Cherise..." She froze, Ashton was behind her once again. He was about to pull her towards him but she got out of the forming circle and backed up under the Stairwell, Ashton smiled once he saw her back into the wall. This was it, she was all his again, no where for her to retreat or run. "Cher...My sweet Cher..." He flirted. Cherise tried to duck but he pinned her, he then held her closer to him. She felt her breasts crush into his chest, worried that he'd feel her nipples harden at being held so intimately. He wanted her to remember what he did to her, what he did to her, what they did to each other... "God, you don't know how much I want you...Cher, I've missed you so much, darling..." He flirted. He put a hand on her breast, earning a moan from the gentle squeeze he gave.

He glared at her resisting, what was holding her from him? No matter, it mattered so little right now. "I can see you missed me just as much, your nipples are already so hard. " he flirted further. Cherise didn't want this but her body certainly want it, her control lapsed as she gave in to Ashton for but a moment, that was all he needed. She kissed him and played with his tongue, keeping up with his pace. She moaned as he squeezed her breast harder, he tried his luck at her legs. No such luck, she snapped out of her sexually induced trance just then. What in the hell was she doing? She said she was done with him, why was she let him get so close and playing her like an Erotic violin?! She shoved him away and ran, Ashton growled loudly and hit the wall. Damn it, what was he doing wrong? Her breasts were hardened and her lust was practically dripping onto his leg, why did she push him away? Weren't these the sign of wanting or was she... He growled again, of course!

She had another guy in her mind, whoever he was, he was a deadman! She was his, her talents were for him to take in, all three! It didn't share with anyone on what was his and he wasn't gonna start now!

* * *

Cherise and Lloyd ran into each other faster then they expected, slamming into each other and ending up on the floor. The blond opening his eyes and gulped, he was staring into Cherise's blue eyes at extremely close range. This was bad, so very, very, bad! After all the teasing Lorilei did, the LAST thing he needed was to be pressed close and between the legs of his crush! He had to get up but he couldn't move, as if her eyes arrested his mobility. Cherise blinked, she took notice of just how close he was. She felt his breath, the space between they're lips was almost non-existent, all either one had to do to kiss was bend upward of downward! After her encounter with Ashton, she didn't need another hard body crushing on her body! "Hi, Lloyd." She greeted, trying to distract herself. "Hi, Cherise." He greeted back. "Funny, I was just looking for you." She shifted, trying to get loose but it was a bad idea. She felt his gender onto of her own, the clothes they had on weren't helping, they might as well have not been there at all! "Really?" She asked. Lloyd tried to get up as he read the uncomfortable tone in her voice, he made it worse as he felt her breasts form into his chest. He had to get up now before he ended up taking his crush right there on the School floor! "Yeah, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked as he managed to pull himself from her and onto his feet.

Cherise felt her blush calm, she nodded. "I'd love to." She giggled. She smiled at him, grateful that he chose to ignore what just happened. The redhead kissed his cheek, "See you around, Lloyd." She said before retreating to the girl's Bathroom. He shuttered, his thoughts brought him to how well her body fit onto his own. He went in the Boy's Bathroom to throw Cold water onto his face...For the 10th time today. Unknown to them, Lorelei and Ashton had watched them.

"So it's Garamadon ...Not for long, I'll teach that Blond rail about going after what's mine..." Ashton threatened under his breath.

"Well, well...Cherise Jones is the hussy that trying to take Lloyd away...I'll put a stop to that, Lloyd is mine, mind, body and soul!" Lorilei hissed mentally.

* * *

**Jealousy is a nasty emotion, it turns reasonable people into viscous and back stabbing creatures! Now that Lorelei and Ashton knew who's got they're ex's heads, what will happen now?**


	25. Chapter 25

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Talents, Dreams Are Torture!  
**

Cherise giggled, Lloyd looked around quickly. Why was Cherise in his room? He saw her crawl to him, her dress sliding off her shoulders. "Lloyd, what wrong?" He blinked, Lorelei?! He felt hands snake to his chest, which had no shirt on it! He saw it was Lorelei, her dress was coming off her body as well. What in the hell was going on!? Why were the both of them here, in his bed?! He was about to ask why the two of them were here but Cherise cut him off, kissing him. He pulled away for moment, "Cherise, Lorelei wait a minute! My Parents might be home!" He blurted. He was still confused as to how this happened, he received Cherise's tongue as an answer. Lorelei started undoing his pants, Lloyd shuttered once he felt both her and Cherise's hands on his member, touching it and grabbing it at different angles. He wanted to stop but a part of him wanted to see how this turns out, maybe it'd be alright if he just-Wait a minute! What was he even thinking about considering!? The Blond felt they're eager efforts pushing him over, he blushed as he felt his body stiffen. "Don't!" Lloyd woke up with a start. He panted and looked around, was that a dream? He calmed down and smiled, it was a dream, thank god! He stopped smiling when he felt something warm and wet on him, he frowned. He didn't...He tore the blankets off and blushed. He had a wet dream...again. This was the fifth time this week with these lust crusted nightmares! Firs,t it was just Lorelei. Then it was Cherise and now it was both of them, what the hell? He went to the bathroom before going to take his sheets and wash them, his parents were wondering why he was doing so. Meilin and Shen thought it queer that Lloyd was wetting his sheets now but they didn't pry, Shen decided that it had gone on long enough. "Lloyd, you ok?" He asked. Lloyd jumped and blushed, he was so embarrassed. Amber smirked, "Had another wet dream?" She asked. Shen and Meilin blushed a bit by their daughter's brazen mouth, "She's diffidently your daughter, mouth and all." Meilin whispered. "Shut up, Mei." He whispered back . Lloyd swatted at her, barely missing her.

"Shut up, Amber! That's none of your business, you snoop!" Lloyd barked. Amber smirked again, "Lorelei and Cherise this time?" She asked. Lloyd blushed wildly, "Shut up, damn it!" He barked again. Amber laughed, "Must have been a doozy, why don't you just ask Cherise to hook up with you, she likes you so it'll be cake!" She laughed as she skipped out of the kitchen. Meilin groaned, she went to go deal with Amber while leaving her husband to deal with Lloyd's problem. "I knew this was gonna happen, it was either Lily or Cherise." Shen mentally sighed. "Dad...Is it always like this when you wanna move on and your Ex is pushing herself on you?" He asked. Shen knew he was opening a Pandora's box but asked anyhow, "Define pushing..." he asked. Lloyd blushed more, "Pushing: she's tackling me down and making out with me..." He answered. Shen blinked, that was hard...Not that he would know, Meilin was it for him. But he knew being a guy sucked, you had to fight with your mind and body on ever decision when it came to the opposite sex and God help you if you choose wrong!

He wanted to date Cherise but Lorelei wanted him back and was laying it on thick, that was tough. But he couldn't lie to him, it wasn't in him. "Yes, it's ultimately up to you on what to do, ask yourself this: Is one night of pleasure worth a lifetime of regret?" he asked. Lloyd cooled down, "No." He answered. Shen smiled, "Remember that the next time Lorelei does that and you should be fine." Shen answered. He walked off to go wash his sheets, Meilin groaned. "How bad?" She asked. Shen shook his head, "Pray for him. His ex wants him back bad, she's throwing herself at him, you know how dangerous that is." He answered. Meilin giggled while blushing, "I guess he got your *talents*, huh?" She asked. Shen's cheeks grew red, "Not funny, Mei." he muttered. "Bad enough we know that Havoc has those *Talents*, I don't want to know if the rest of them have those or I may have to put a Chasity belt on Amber."

* * *

Lloyd told his story to Fred, who was shocked. "Dude!" He barked. Lloyd groaned, "I know, I know! Don't remind me, I didn't think my subconscious was such a two-timer!" He groaned. Lloyd was upset, he found out from his Brother that they're family had talents in the bedroom. Now he knew why Lorelei wanted him back, that made him more determined to get away from her! Fred decided to ask him, "How far did you get with her? You didn't-" Fred asked. "No! Just...69." He whispered while blushing. "She obviously wants me back because of my...skills..." Fred felt bad for Lloyd, unlike Havoc, he wanted a girlfriend and not a hook-up. It was tough since his Ex was hunting him down and trying to get him in the sack, a normal guy would have caved by now! Fred sighed, "So how did the date with Cherise go?" He asked. Lloyd nodded, "Great but I can't help but feel I wasn't paying attention to half of what she said..." He said guiltily. His mind kept drifting back to the Garage and what he and Lorelei did in said Garage, he shook his head. Move on, move on! Lorelei was walking over to them, Lloyd qiuckly ran off. Fred glared at her, damn her! "Leave Lloyd alone, you crazed succubus!" Fred stated. Lorelei laughed, "Lloyd wants me back, don't get jealous." She said. he looked her up and down, "No thanks, I'm not into sloppy seconds. I'm more into German girls with braids. " He admitted. "You only want Lloyd because he was able to get you to climax." He groaned. He walked off, Lorelei growled at the boy, how dare him to say that in public!

Cherise wasn't anything threatening, she didn't have Tiffany's shapely legs and round ass, she didn't have Lily's heavenly large breasts, and she didn't have Krya's forwardness and cute tummy. Lorelei didn't see her competition with her, she was bland against her three sisters! Lloyd was into her, she felt it. He wanted her curves and if he just said so, she'd let him take her. She saw Cherise walk by, she looked disturbed. Cherise was upset at herself, she and Lloyd were dating and she was thinking of both him and Ashton in her bed! "Damn it, why does my subconscious have to be such a slut?!" she whispered. Lloyd was being so nice to her and she was having indecent dreams of him and Ashton lavishing every part of her! She could swear that she was cheating on him even if it was mental, she didn't hear a word he said on their date! Would it be bad of her to ask Lloyd to- no, yes it would! Lloyd already proved to her that he wasn't dating her for sex, he ignored his hard on and got off her.

She shivered, she had to control herself, she always yelled at Tiffany for her lack of control and she didn't want to be hypocrite! She wasn't some slutty girl who allowed her lust to make decision for her, she was always on top of things!...Ok, that comment REALLY didn't help her! She bumped into Lloyd, this time they were standing up.

The blond groaned, not Cherise, not now! "Lloyd, how are you?" She asked. He was glad to detour to polite conversation, "Good and you?" he asked. She nodded, they stared at each other for a while. It felt like forever since either one said a word, "Well, I better get to-" Cherise started as she walked by him. Lloyd couldn't hear her, he felt an impulse to kiss her right then and there. He gave into it for a second and that's all it took for him to lose control, he grabbed Cherise's arm and used the other arm to pull her closer to him. He kissed her, quickly stuck his tongue down her throat. Cherise was in shock, unable to push him off or pry him off. Instead of making some type of protest to his ravenous efforts, she moaned and allowed herself to melt into him. Lloyd was caught by surprise that Cherise was so willing to give into him, he pulled away from her just as suddenly as he pulled her in. Cherise was woken up from her sweet torture and saw the boy in front of her in shock at what he had done, Cherise was just as surprised and a little disappointed that he stopped.

He was so not like the usual Lloyd, his kissing was without protest, passion-driven, lust-engorged, soft yet rough...She was embarrassed that she just gotten wet from just the kiss alone. Lloyd didn't know what to say, Cherise didn't seem her mature and composed self right now. He never felt more satisfied by a girl's unyielding response before this, her response pleased him and urged him to continue...Both had come to a horrible realization that Lloyd would have taken her right there on the floor and Cherise would have let him! "Cherise, I-" He tried to say. Cherise ran off, Lloyd growled. Damn it! Thanks to his lack of control, Cherise was never gonna talk to him again!

Cherise quivered once she was away from Lloyd, she felt her underwear soak more. if she hadn't run away from him, she was sure she'd snog that beautiful boy's lips off his face! She didn't want to let her unbridled lust to ruin her chances for Lloyd as a boyfriend but she did already...

What had she done?!

* * *

**Damn, those poor kids...Think Cherise and Lloyd will get passed this or will the dreams that haunt them both come true?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Sweet Torture, Painful Understanding**

Cherise and Lloyd ignore each other for a full week, the boy decided that he should apologize for lack of control. He saw her, he feared she run away again. that all she had been doing this week. Cherise saw him and turned to run, not this time! He held her by the shoulders, stopping her before she could run. Cherise looked so scared of him, that made him feel worse! He gulped, keep your eyes on her face and no lower! "Cherise, I wanted to apologize...I shouldn't have done that to you..." He expressed. Cherise wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of what SHE'D do! Her body twitched just by looking at him! Why was he apologizing? At least now, she knew he wanted her in every aspect! At least she knew sex wasn't gonna be an issue for them, if they got that far...She sighed, honesty was needed. She needed to tell him everything if she was gonna move on..."Lloyd, you weren't wrong...I just didn't think you thought of me like that..." She admitted while blushing. Lloyd let go, confused. "I'm dealing with my Ex and I don't know where my feelings stand on it...I want to move on but..." She struggled. Lloyd blinked, she had an Ex? "What's his name?" He asked. "Ashton Michael..."She answered. Lloyd's body went stiff, Ashton? Count Fatass was her Ex-Boyfriend?! His face screwed itself into an angry scowl, that fat bastard was trying to tease her back into her arms!? Cherise looked at him in worry, was he angry at her? Lloyd shook his head, "Cherise, I got a confession too...My Ex has been coming on to me and I want to move on but..." He trailed on. Cherise sighed, "Who?" She asked. "Lorelei Talon." He stated. Cherise's body stiffened, SHE was his ex? That cruel bitch was his Ex-girlfriend?! She snarled, she was trying to entice him back to her bed! What a bitch! Cherise stopped her jealous scowling and wondered just how far he got with her, Lloyd groaned. "It was just 69 but I think she wants more...But I don't wanna...I already had my head screwed with by her once, I don't want to go though that again!" Lloyd admitted.

Cherise sighed, good. They were even on experience, "Same but Ashton's not chubby anymore, he's..." She didn't say anymore. Guys were prideful and hearing about another guy being better then them in something drove them nuts! Lloyd hugged her, feeling that she could use it. He was pissed, so Fred wasn't yanking him when he said that Ashton wasn't fat and was here, moving in on Cherise. How dare he try and seduce her back, that was low! Cherise held him closer and started rubbing his back sensually, Lloyd snapped out of his jealous outrage long enough to get the feeling that Cherise was coming on to him. "Cherise, please don't toy with me...I'm on the edge." He pleaded. Cherise giggled, "I'm not toy with you." She answered. The redhead nuzzled his chest, she sneaked in a small lick on his neck. The blond shuttered, letting a tiny moan escape him. Cherise gave him a teasing grin, brushing her lips dangerously and tauntingly close to his own. "NOW I'm toying with you..." She whispered. Lloyd felt her mouth every letter on his lips, his green eyes hazed. Cherise was trying to get him to kiss her but she didn't mind the draw out, seeing him look so confused made him look cuter. Lloyd didn't wait any longer for her permission to kiss her, starting off soft. Once she felt his tongue slid in, she greeting with hers. The kiss grew from soft to hard to devouring with in seconds, Cherise let out a moan from it.

She felt the familiar heat forming between her legs, feeling her lust purr through her. She felt that she could indulge a bit since it was Lloyd who was causing her to feel so weak, if he had be not holding her, she was sure that she'd be on the ground! Lloyd felt dizzy, again he felt himself swell with want and need again. This time, it was a red-haired minx and not a raven haired vixen that caused the stir in his loins. He felt himself back into the wall, he picked the girl up with one hand on her butt, Cherise wrapped the leg around his waist. She moaned again, this time Lloyd didn't yield. He instead stroked her thigh under her dress, he paused once he heard steps. "Damn." He thought. He let her down and un-tucked his green shirt to hide the slightly exposed bulge in his jeans. Cherise fixed her dress, still shivering from Lloyd's hand being on her thigh seconds before. "We shouldn't be doing this here anyhow..." he said sweetly. Cherise giggled, "I don't mind...As long as we don't do it under the Stairwell, I'm a bit of a screamer..." Cherise giggled. Lloyd blushed at that, really? He and Cherise had a way to combat they're Exes now, anytime they were encountered by them, they'd flee and rush to each other.

* * *

In the weeks to follow, they're spontaneous make out-sessions had excited them both and proved beneficial. The benefit was that they kept they're interests in each other while waning their lusts and attractions away from both Lorelei and Ashton. It got better, they started just dreaming of each other, which was easier and less confusing to deal with! While Lorelei was right, Cherise didn't have a large chest, shapely legs, round and plump butt and or a nice tummy but Lloyd found that he was drawn to her athletic features. Her C-cups were enough for him to squeeze and fondle with, not too much to bulge between his fingers and not too little to limit playing with just her nipples. Her stomach was strong, toned under his fingertips as he caressed it. Her legs were also strong, tapered sharply thanks to her jogging so early in the morning. Her butt firm and toned thanks to her jogging as well, he like that she was strong no matter where he touched her. But what she lacked in her physical appeal, she made up for her responses. Willing and submissiveness when desired, drawing and eager when it applied. Her moans, groans and pants didn't halt him, only encouraged and enticed him to gain more of a response from her. Lloyd had his appeals as well, Cherise saw why Lorelei didn't want to let him go! While sweet and gentle, he could prove to be dominating and fierce. He was not overblown and not rail thin, strong when needed and gentle when needed. He seemed to be able to read her body as if he had always been acquainted with it, he knew when she was close to climaxing even before she had thought it! She felt his member and made guesses as to it's actual size, always unhappy with her guesses. Who knew touch was so powerful?

Lloyd was a wonder, how could someone with limited sexual knowledge show skill that would suggest that he had been with a few girls? Cherise moaned a bit, feeling Lloyd's fingers working the inner of her thighs apart again. She let out a whimpered moan as he seized her inner works, she allowed him to manipulate her lower half, up, down, left, right and all around. She felt two fingers slide in, his thumb flicking her clit. It was no wonder Lorelei kicked up a fuss when she heard that Cherise and Lloyd were dating. But there was more to the relationship then just sated wants or needs, they had allowed it and both were mindful of the other's wants and needs. No one was greedy and each gotten their pleasure , no matter how long it took. Cherise bit down on her knuckle and whined, coming in her underwear...For the fourteenth day in a row, Lloyd smiled. Cherise smiled back and kissed him, sliding her hand down to the Member she made calculated guesses of, she guess again as she stroked it. Lloyd shuttered at her touches. Once again, she was not pleased with her guess. It was either too small or too large, let it to the mind to make a picture from just touch alone! Lloyd pulled down the dress a bit by the strap, surprised that he didn't see a bra. "Cherise, that's so naughty. I hope you had a bra this morning..." Lloyd snickered. Cherise giggled, "I did and I still have it, I wanted to surprise you." She giggled. "I WAS a St. Lucy girl, you know." She admitted. Lloyd was thrown back a bit, Cherise was a St. Lucifer girl? He let his mind come up with how she would look in that red and black uniform now, a bit disappointed that she came out looking not as good as his mind drew.

"You wouldn't happen to still have that uniform..."He asked. Cherise blinked but then blushed, was he imagining her in that Uniform? Her mind prickled at the idea forming in her head that involved said outfit, "Yep, I still have it but I think it might be a bit snug on me now since I only wore it in Middle School, I kinda filled out a bit..." She answered. Lloyd bit his lip, it bleed. He came, another pair of Boxers messed up, thank god he did his own wash or he'd have to answer to his Mother! "I figured, I wonder if mine still fits? Nah, the pants might but the jacket and shirt will rip off of me..." Lloyd wondered out loud. He saw the inquisitive look on her face, "I was a Darkly Boy." He explained. Cherise looked at him in confusion, perhaps Lloyd wasn't so innocent as he looked. Cherise giggled, "You must have been the envy of your Class..." She giggled. Lloyd grinned impishly, she had no idea that she was right. They all wanted to kill him because girls willing walked up to him, they felt safe around him. Well, maybe to indulge her, he'd spill his story.

* * *

**Having fun, are we? Don't worry Folks, they'll get busy but I'm sure some of you are wondering just how they ended up in such dreadful places. Next Chappie should clear that up!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Story Time Between The Dark  
**

Archibald Duncan, Alexandra Montag, Richard Jones and Shen Garmadon met each other when they're kids doing their homework at The Garmadon house hold, they had seen each other before never really talked. Archie and Shen met and had talked before, since both their sons were in the same class and School. The same story with Alex and Richard, both daughters were friends. All of them, were the same since they were Graduates.

Alex, a Graduate of St. Rachael...

Richard, Shen and Archie, graduates of Darkly...

It was a shock to Shen and Richard to see Archie in Military Uniform, did they know they had a psycho on their hands? But then again, The clever Scott was good at masking his true nature. Each had nasty reputations back in the day, reps they were desperate to walk away from and not see in their children. But history had a way of repeating itself. Alexandra was known for being the violent, promiscuous German girl, slept around as hard as she hit! Forget Hitler, she had every girl their wetting they're skirts with an icy glare! Richard was known as a the Redhead that brawled at the drop of the hat, pools of blood wherever he walked. God help you if you said his name! Archie was the frightening and unpredictable Scottish boy, friendly at one second and violent in the next! Shen had a nastier rep, known as the Dark Lord. His deeds were legendary still in the Darkly's halls! All had looked at the other, all had changed. All of them looked more stable of mind and settled, not crazed animals who killed at the slightest noise!

"Well, Duncan...How did Fred get sent to Darkly? He seems like a good kid."Shen asked. Archie laughed boldly at that, all heard the harsh quips of his Scottish accent mixed in. "How quickly you are to be forgetting,Shen..." He sighed in his accent. "Fred and Lloyd were both trouble makers, Fredrick was a real devious scamp at 7!" Shen was testing him answer and smiled at it, at least he remember that Lloyd and Fred were as bad alone as they were when together! Archie stood up, paced a bit. He smiled eerily, "He peak his naughty streak at 10 and that when I had to be putting me foot down, I told him that if he was gonna act like this, I'd send him to the place that all naughty boys go. He challenged me and I sent him there, after I had hit him with a switch to his behind." Archie sighed.

* * *

**(6 Year Ago...)**

Archie dragged a cocky 10 year old Fred to the Fence of Darkly's School For Boys, he looked at the security guard. Archie grinned and put his finger across his neck, a gesture that stated just how menacing Fred was going to be. The guard nodded and took the boy by the collar and dragged him inside, Fred still grinned. "I'll be out before you know it..." Fred said with a heavy accent. Archie gave a bored look while wearing an all knowing smirk, "We'll be seeing about that, boy...You want to be acting out? Act out all you wish here, it being encouraged...If you want to live." He said ominously.

* * *

Archie sighed, "He soon found that he didn't have as much guts or nerve as the others did, especially when his hair was shaved in his sleep..." He explained. Shen nodded, Lloyd acted up too and followed suit. All finding out quickly that they didn't have the same bravado as their classmates. But...Each Parent knew about their Children's major bullies. For Lloyd and Fred, Ashton Michael. The son of Paul Michael, a man who had just as much as a rap sheet as Richard and Shen. Paul messed with Archie constantly back in Darkly, Paul and Shen knew each other but weren't friends. They fought each other on supremacy of the School, to which Paul lost...And almost his life had Richard not held Shen back and off him. Seeing each other on the D.P.A didn't help, it was a mirrored society of their High school lives. When the subject of Lloyd and Fred's bullied submissions came up, it was Paul who had the audacity to laugh at Shen and Archie. "Garmadon's little boy too timid to try and oust Ashton? How low your family has fallen!" Paul had laughed. "Never mind that stubborn that kilt/ alcohol brat of yours, Duncan!" Neither man moved or said a word, it was Archie who socked him finally. Shen merely just reminded him that he just got out of the Psych ward and that he'd remind him why he was there in the first place, first hand.

They hadn't seen Paul since he and his family moved away but now that Ashton was back, no doubt his Father was with him. "I don't want to be dealing with that ass..." Archie groaned. Shen nodded, "And after I thought I could give that forklift a rest, now I have to take it out for his colossal behind or behinds. " Shen added. Richard snickered. "Well, at least we know how Ashton was so fat, thanks to the Fat Dip." Richard chuckled. Shen acted surprised, "Richard, that awful!" Shen stated. Richard smirked, "Not with the right kind of chips, it's not." he added. The three men laughed, unable to keep the pretext that they were being nice. Alexandra nodded, "Don't feel bad about it, Lorelei's Mother was no better and she had the nerve to call me a hussy while she was digging in to every boy's pocket while taking their pants off. " Alex stated in her German accent. Emily showed up, "Meow, Alex." Emily snickered. "Takes one to know one." Alex smiled. Emily smiled back, "Richard was rich alright...Not that he had a cent to him back then." Emily admitted. Richard blushed, "Emily..." he said sheepishly. Alex sighed, "Didn't she try to snake her way into your pants, Richard?" Alex asked. He nodded, "And Shen's, not that she got far. Who would have thought Meilin could be so violent!" He added. Shen smiled, "It made me feel all warm inside to see my wife being so possessive of me." Shen smiled. "Mei doesn't share what's hers, be it a piece of bread or me." Emily giggled, "I don't blame her, Richard's all mine and no gold digging, greasy haired, trailer park tramp is going to steal what's been mine since the 1970s!" Emily growled while hugging him.

Lorelei Talon, the daughter of Keiko Talon. A woman who lived a life of a gold-digger, her daughter and her never knew poverty as all her husbands, all 8 of them fell in love with her and she left them and they're families penniless. Alex and Emily wondered if Lorelei was going to turn out like her Mother and marry men for they're riches and take everything they had when she was bored of them, they were wrong when they found that she was after Lloyd. Not that Shen's son wasn't beneath her, he was a catch but he wasn't rich. "I guess gold-digging isn't inherited." Emily sighed. Shen smiled at Lloyd, "If he's anything like his Mother, Lloyd won't share what's his and will break any in the face who tries. He broke Havoc's nose over a Chocolate bar." Shen stated.

* * *

**About the Chocolate thing, I thought it be funny that the Garmadon Family had a weakness for Chocolate and I was right, it IS funny! Something tells me were about to find out if Lloyd's a Momma's boy and doesn't share or he a Daddy's little solider and willing to beat Ashton senseless...Either way, it's gonna get messy for sure!**


	28. Chapter 28

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Uniformed Lust**

Amber sighed, seeing her brother tensed up. She smiled, Lloyd had invited Cherise over. She was going to embarrass him, Uzuki told her not to but Amber couldn't resist! Lloyd saw Amber and her friends, she waved tauntingly at him. He forgot that she was here, both Meilin and Shen were going to their Session with the therapist again and wouldn't be back for a while, Havoc was in his new apartment and that just left Amber and her friends. For what he had planned this evening, he wanted her gone! "Listen up, runt. I want to be alone with Cherise, now what's it gonna cost me to make you disappear?" Lloyd asked. Amber grinned, "45 bucks." She answered. He grumbled but gave it to her, she looked up and then back at him. "Nope, still here." She added. The blond teenager glared at her, pissed that she fleeced him out of 45 dollars and that she had no intention of getting lost! "Ok, I was trying to be nice but I guess I'll have to MAKE you get lost." He growled. Amber smiled like a cat, "So was I, I was trying to get you to not make a mistake. What if Mom and Dad get back early and catch you in the middle of pounding your red-haired lover like a pair of dogs in july?" She asked. "I don't think they want to take chances with you since Havoc." Lloyd laughed, "Well, unlike that idiot...I have one girl and not six girls at one time." He sighed. Amber and Uzuki blushed heavily as did Sticky and Lumbre, Lloyd smirked. "And now you know WHY Dad wants to put a Chasity belt on you." he sighed as he walked into his room. "I'm not fucking kidding, you little weasel. I want you and your little friends outta here!"

Amber blinked, "Shit, Havoc! Six girls?! I thought it was two but six? damn it, one at a time or you'll be an old man by midnight!" Amber groaned. Uzuki turned beet red by Amber's mouth and frankness. "That's more then I EVER wanted to know about Cousin Havoc..." She said quietly. Lumbre sighed, "Damn, your brother knew how to get tail, didn't he?" Lumbre asked. Sticky plopped onto the table, "Plural: You mean tails, Lumbre. He had six girls, I hope he doesn't do that anymore." He groaned. Amber twitched, shuttering from her mind thinking up indecent pictures about Havoc and six girls. She stuck her tongue out, "You and me both..." She groaned. "The less spend on thinking about that, the better it be for my sanity." She thought. She and her friends went her room, the door bell rang. Lloyd came out of his room, he saw the Living room cleared. He smiled, she DID listen to him. He opened the door, Cherise was on the other side. "Hey, Lloyd. You sure it's just us, Amber's not here, right?" She asked. Lloyd smiled, "Nope, she just left. It's just me and you, Cherise. " He answered. Cherise giggled, "Good, I'd hate for anyone else to see me in this. It's a bit...skimpy." She sighed. Lloyd grinned, tonight, he'd get to see what he was touching.

* * *

He closed the door and locked it, that was the other mistake Havoc made other then Mom and Dad being home early. Lloyd turned around, let Cherise change into the Uniform. Cherise took off the dress, she removed the bra and underwear. He gulped, the anticipation was killing him. She slipped the skirt on, surprised still that it fit. She buttoned up the shirt, not surprised that her breasts made it tighter. It was sung but it hugged her body in the right places, red was an aggressive color and guys ripped red clothes off more then other colored garments. As patient as Lloyd was, if he didn't rip it off her with in the next second, he'd do it in the next! "You can look now." She giggled. She saw that Lloyd had put on the uniform he told her about, she blushed. It was a Darkly Uniform alright, an old one. The Uniform color was all black, many of the boys bought black hats to match, making them look like students of a Mafia. The uniform now was blue, white and black, due to new standards and practices. Despite the Middle school measurements he had, it fit him well. The Jacket, shirt and tie was perfect, the pants fit him just as well. She walked up to him, she giggled again. "This looks good on you, who would have though Black looked good on you...But I prefer you in Green... " She flirted. He looked down, it was a St. Rachael's uniform, outdated now. Black skirts and shirts with bright red buttons, socks, ribbons and black shoes, most of the girls would wear four inch black heels and red thigh high stockings, making the uniform the perverted fantasy attire that boys though about. The uniform was now deep wine red and white with frills, not that boys still didn't get hot and bothered by the uniforms still! He was surprised that she had the thigh high stocking and that they were black, not that it wasn't sexy.

"Well, how does it look?" She asked. Lloyd smiled, pulling her close. "Black stockings? You must have been the talk of the guys..." He beamed. Cherise blushed, he was right. Boys would stand and watch the St. Rachael girls walk in and out of school, watching them sway and shake as they moved. Cherise at the time thought the red stockings were too much since she had red hair so she got black stockings, guys did approach her more. He kissed her, Cherise kissed him with equal devouring passion. He looked at her as he brought her closer, he wanted to rip it off her but he held off on impulse. This was his girlfriend and she deserved to be treated like one, not some floozy of the street. But the heels she was wearing didn't help, it only made him more sex-driven. She allowed Lloyd to pick her up, surprised at how easily he pulled her up. He went into every region in her mouth, tasting pasta and chocolate faintly. "You had chocolate before coming over her, that's not fair, naughty girl." Lloyd chuckled. She moaned as he continued to kiss her, drawn to this version of Lloyd.

She allowed him to lick the side of her throat, feeling each little, sinfully red button being undone in unmatched speed. She expected him to take it off of her but was confused when he left it on, he groped her breasts. She undid each black button to reveal his chest to her, not surprised that she saw shallow ab muscles. She felt Lloyd's eager fingers hover around her thighs, moaning a bit finally once she felt him inside her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amber's room, she and her friends froze. The young girl gulped, hearing the sounds of Cherise and Lloyd's ecstasy next door. But the way they were moaning, you think they were doing it in HER room! "Oh my god..." She uttered. "This is so fucked up..." Uzuki blushed brightly, not wanting to hear anything involving her cousin and his girlfriend! "This is all wrong, guys...We're eavesdropping on their privacy, we're spying! Let's get out of here,Amber before they do anything else!" Uzuki whispered frantically. Sticky nodded, embarrassed that he could hear the couple loud and clear! Amber stopped her, "And what? Have Lloyd murder me for spying on him drilling Cherise? No way!" She argued.

The blond glared at her, "Oh, and listening in on them like a fisherman's wife is so much more dignified?!" Uzuki asked. Amber groaned, "I know it's not honorable...Or normal but it's a lose/lose situation, Uz...Run out and have Lloyd massacre me or listen in silence as he does the mattress mambo, either way, I'm scarred for life and that Therapist is rich!" She groaned. Lumbre nodded, seeing that Amber was screwed either way.

* * *

Lloyd looked at his girlfriend and smiled devilishly, the shirt draped over her now perky breasts and her skirt hiked up. He started lavishing each pat of her, her neck, her chest, her stomach and finally, the source of her lust. She saw Lloyd's member swollen, she took after it and mimicked her boyfriends actions. Each moaned as they felt each lick, both pushing for a climax. Better then when they had done it the first time, it was better because they know what hell they were doing. Cherise whined, Lloyd groaned. Each felt the warmth of they're efforts in their mouths, very happy with the result. Lloyd, not feeling tired in the least, picked her up and immersed himself inside her. It was hot inside, wet too. For her, he felt longer and bigger then he had looked. He went slow, wanting to get use to her on him. She held him closer, wanting him purged deeper. He felt no barrier which confused him, she saw the confusion. "I hurt myself while masturbating..." She admitted. He wanted to laughed but he continued to thrust at the smooth pace, Cherise went back to moaning and forgot about it.

* * *

Amber, Uzuki, Sticky and Lumbre all fidgeted, they were so ashamed to hear all of this...None more so then Amber, this was her BROTHER!

* * *

Lloyd and Cherise panted, the blond thrusted again. "Ah!" Cherise moaned. They were at it again, again and again. Finally exhausted, Lloyd cuddled her. Cherise kept her lover close to her, keeping his hands on her chest and still tightly inside her. Lloyd wasn't sorry even if he had to face his Parents and hers, feeling invincible. It was better then he was told about it, he didn't understand Havoc, why have six girls at a time when one was more then enough? They slept, hopefully before his Father and Mother caught them in bed together.

* * *

Amber, Uzuki, Sticky and Lumbre were speechless, all red and a beet and unable to say anything to make them feel better to what they heard. Amber groaned, she listened to her older brother and his girlfriend have sex...4 times in a row. While she was embarrassed beyond redemption, she shook her head. This was gonna take WEEKS of not MONTHS to erase from her mind! "I'm starting to wonder if player DNA is in their veins..." Lumbre thought. Uzuki could never look at Lloyd in the face again! Not after she heard this!

* * *

**I'm so evil! And that's a good question, Lumbre...Do they? Let's see...Havoc had six girls in his bed as a teen and now Lloyd had slept with Cherise 4 times in a row, what about Amber? Or...does it only affect the Y chromosome? Well, maybe the next Chapter with clear that up...  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Secrets Of The Garmadon Family  
**

Shen, Meilin, Sakuya and Wu had came back, Shen was grumbling and gripping while going to the door. Meilin sighed, "Shen, let it go. So Nabiki's methods of raising us were questionable, we all turned out fine, didn't we?" Meilin asked. Shen and Wu blinked at that, Shen glared at her. "That's alright for you to say, you two didn't get chased around the neighborhood with a rusty meat cleaver wielded by a crazed war veteran yelling: I'm gonna cut your balls off!" Shen growled. Wu shook his head, "She didn't say that, Shen." Wu corrected. Shen rolled his eyes, "She might as well have said that, Wu. If I hadn't help you up the tree, Domon and Uzuki wouldn't be here!" Shen reminded him. Wu shivered, he still had nightmares of that! He was about to open the door, he froze when he heard noises. "Shen, did you forget how to open the door?" Meilin asked. "Shh!" Shen ushered. Wu started hearing it himself, "You don't think..."Wu whispered. Shen quietly opened the door, making no sound. All four of them heard breathing, six people. "Four of them are Amber, Uzuki and their friends and the fifth is Lloyd's but the sixth..." Shen thought. He decided to confirm it the best way he knew how, scaring his children. "Lloyd, Amber! We're back!" He yelled. He saw his daughter's door open first, she pouted. "Oh, Daddy! Don't do that!" Amber growled. He smiled as he saw Sticky and Lumbre walking out with Uzuki in tow, that was four. "Then that just leaves...Oh,boy..." Sakuya mused out loud. Meilin groaned, "It's the Havoc incident all over again..." She groaned. Wu blinked, "No, Otherwise we would have heard more then six..." Wu stated. Shen nodded, "Lloyd? You ok in there?" He asked. They heard shuffling, he tried to open the door. A locked door was never a good sign, "Lloyd? Why is your door locked? No locked doors, Lloyd!" Shen asked. He felt Lloyd's hands fumbling to open the lock, "Don't come in!" He yelled. Shen looked at Meilin with a bored know it all look, Meilin glared at him for it. "This what happens when we leave them alone, Mei. Even the nicest of boys are still boys...Right, Wu?" He asked. Wu blushed, "That's not funny, Shen. " He groaned. The grey haired man sighed deeply, "Lloyd, do you have a girl in your room?" He asked. There was a long pause, "Yes..." He admitted.

"Get dressed and get out here, now." He ordered. "The both of you." The door opened, Cherise and Lloyd walked out. Cherise was fixing her hair while Lloyd didn't looked at his Father, "I'm grounded, aren't I?" He asked. Shen shook his head, "No." He sighed. Lloyd sighed, "I'm safe then since I'm at home?" He asked hopefully. Shen smiled darkly at his son, "Your home but your not safe, Your going to explain yourself to your Mother, me and Richard." Shen said while getting the phone. Lloyd's eyes went wide, Richard!? "Dad, please! Anyone but Richard, he'll neuter me!" Lloyd pleaded. Shen shook his head, "Don't worry, he won't nuder you." He assured. Lloyd sighed, Shen smiled. "I'll be the one doing the neutering." Shen answered. He gulped, "What? Why?" Lloyd asked. Shen closed his eyes, "Your my son, I made you and I have rights to alter you any which way I see fit. Hello? Nabiki? Do you still have that Meat Cleaver?" Shen sighed. "No, no,no, not that one. The one with rust on it. Could you sharpen it up and clean the rust off?"

He looked at his Mother, "Mom, you wouldn't let Dad mutilate me, right?" He asked. Meilin sighed, scaring Lloyd a bit would serve him right. "Shen, the rusty meat cleaver? Really?" Meilin asked. Shen covered the phone, "Well, I'd hate myself if Lloyd got lockjaw." He answered. Wu felt sorry for Lloyd, Shen pulled this with Havoc and he peed himself when Shen had it in his hand! Shen sighed, "Bye, Nabiki. Hello, Aretta? Can you put Richard on? Richard? Yeah, we have a bit of a problem..." Shen groaned. He told him everything, there was silence. Shen pulled his head away from the receiver and hung up, he opened the window. He put his hand to his ear while Lloyd held his ears closed.

"GARMADON!" Richard bellowed.

Lloyd tried to run away, Shen grabbed him before he could run away. "You would throw me to the redheaded wolves? What kind of a Father are you!?" Lloyd asked. Shen smiled at that, "A brilliant one, Lloyd. You shall weep what you sow, I taught you to face your problems head on, now didn't I?" He asked. Lloyd stopped running and sat down next to Cherise, Wu and Sakuya stood away from the door. Amber smiled, her brother was gonna get it! They heard steps, Shen looked at his watch, "Wow, 3 minutes. That's a record." He sighed. Richard walked in, calmly. His face was anger-ridden, "You've got 10 seconds to explain yourself..." Richard growled quietly. "Daddy, remember your blood pressure..."Cherise reminded. Lloyd gulped, "Richard, I didn't do this to upset you or to hurt Cherise. I did it out of love and if you want to ignore the Doctor and beat me up, go ahead! I'm not sorry." Lloyd said while protecting his head. Richard wanted to...Boy, did he ever want to beat him up! But...Shen was the son of a great Fighting Master and the odds were against him because age didn't slow Shen down! He patted Lloyd on the head, Lloyd blinked and looked up. Richard shook as he suppressed his anger, "Cherise...Get in the car...now." He strained while pointing to the door. Cherise waited for him to turn around, she kissed Lloyd on the cheek. "See you at School, Lloyd..." She sighed. He nodded while smiling, he waved at her.

* * *

Once Richard and Cherise were gone and Lumbre and Sticky went home, Nabiki, Domon and Havoc had come in. She looked at Lloyd and then smirked at Shen, "Not so fun on this side of fences, is it you brat?" She asked him. Shen growled, he just knew that she was gonna mock him. "What? I got the sex talk already, shouldn't Amber be getting that talk now?" He asked. Amber blushed and closed her eyes, "Damn, I'll say you did. You showcased that on Cherise tonight." She groaned. Realizing her thoughts were voiced, she looked at Lloyd. The boy blushed and then growled, "You were SPYING on me?! Why you little...I'LL KILL YOU!" Lloyd barked while chasing her. Meilin grabbed Amber while Shen grabbed Lloyd, "No one's killing anyone, your Mother is passed her child-bearing years and we can't make more so we can tell them what idiots the last ones were!" Shen groaned.

Meilin glared at that comment, "Gee, Shen. Why don't you just say you married an old hag?" She asked. Shen shook his head and kissed her on the head, "Now, Mei. We'll always be younger then our caregiver but let's face it, we're both getting up there." Shen sighed. Wu shook his head, "Wouldn't that be down there in your case?" Wu said under his breath. Shen looked at him, "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing, Shen." Wu said a little louder. "Uncle, not that I don't find this entertaining but why are I and Havoc here if your going to yell at Lloyd? " Domon asked. Shen sat Lloyd down, "I had asked you here because we feel as though we should explain to Uzuki and Amber,as well as the rest of you on everything that went on in this family. " Shen explained. Havoc groaned, "In other words, we're examples." Havoc gripped. Shen hit him, "Ow! What'd I do?" He asked. "No one likes a wise ass." He answered. Havoc scoffed, "If that were true, Father, then Mom wouldn't have married you." He smarted. Meilin hit him next, "Ow, come on!" Havoc groaned.

Nabiki stood up and Shen sat down, "As you kids know, Your Parents were raised by yours truly. Unfortunately, I learned the hard way that somethings are inevitable of happening when you have four people under one roof. " She said while looking at the four in mention. Shen, Wu, Sakuya and Meilin blushed, this was still embarrassing even if they're Children needed to hear it! "I'll admit that I handled the discovery poorly..." She went on. Wu and Shen glared at her, Poorly?! She was fixing to cut their unmentionables like chop-meat! They both froze as the old woman glared at them, they relaxed their faces and stopped glaring. Nabiki sighed, "But it was gonna happen...And I told them both when Sakuya and Meilin were pregnant with Havoc and Domon that they'd see what it was like once they had Teenagers to deal with. " She sighed as she sat down.

Now it was Havoc and Domon's turn to blush, "We found out rather quickly that you don't four people under one roof, children find a way to do things of that...*ahem* Nature." Wu said calmly. "While Domon was easier to swallow, Havoc hadn't yet learned the concept of one at a time..." Shen added. Havoc groaned, "Ok, so I thought I could handle Monica, Katie, Penny, Jenny, Summer and Rita at the same time. Who know I could and get caught after round three?" He asked. Lloyd, Domon, Uzuki and Amber all blushed and looked at him, "Three?!" They all asked in shock. Nabiki laughed at that while the Parents were shocked. Havoc blushed but smirked, " Now you know something a bit more to the story. " He said without shame. "At least I slept with my girlfriend..." Lloyd sighed. "Unlike you, one girl was enough." Amber shook her head, "Sounds like three extra girls could have been used..." Amber sighed. Lloyd was about to strangle Amber but Shen kept him from doing so, Uzuki decided to ask this question. "So...If I and Domon got Father's love for tea and Amber, Havoc and Lloyd gained Uncle Shen's love for Chocolate then...Where did... " She tried asking while blushing herself tomato red.

Both pairs of Parents starting blushing just as red when they realize what she was going to ask, Where did the sex gene come from? The Mothers didn't want to admit to it as both considered themselves ladies and ladies do not at like wonton succubi! Their Fathers didn't want to admit to it either as they weren't so sure if it was them or their wives! Nabiki blushed, "I can answer that, Uzuki." She sighed. They all looked at her, how? Nabiki walked up and picked up a Photo of Shinji Garmadon, Shen and Wu's Father. "Nabiki...How can you answer that when your not even...Oh, no." Wu asked. Shen thought about it, she was around often enough for him to start wondering the true nature of Nabiki and his Father relationship. "Oh hell...Nabiki, don't tell me that your our-" He started to panic. "What? No! Neither of you are mine!" Nabiki stated. She blushed more, "I was Shinji's first..." She admitted. "He and I were lovers for a time until he married your Mother, after your Mother passed and after you boys were at least ten and eight...We resumed our relationship until he grew too ill..." Nabiki put her hand on her forehead and sighed, she put the photo down.

Shen and Wu looked at her in shock, Friend indeed! She was their Father's Paramour! Nabiki sighed deeply, "So to answer the question, your Grandfather had that gene...And I guess it festered into all of you since I hear no complaining. " They all blushed, Uzuki and Amber shook their heads. They didn't want to find out if that gene was in them, they didn't want to be trollops! Nabiki looked at Havoc, "Why would you want more then one person in bed? There is always jealousy, performance anxiety and inadequacy issues..." She asked. They all looked at her again, Nabiki chuckled nervously. "Now you all know something about Nana..." She sighed.

Amber sighed, "If I wrote a book about my Family, I'd be one rich little-" She started. "AMBER!" Everyone but Nabiki yelled.

* * *

**I'm such a bad girl, I think I officially swept the entire Garmadon Family under the XXX rug! Geez, what a complicated Family! What do you all think?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Playing With Fire  
**

Lloyd saw Ashton talking to Uzuki, he didn't like it. It was like watching a wolf stalking a sheep, not a moment ago, he was talking to Amber. He didn't like what he was doing. While it looked innocent, Ashton was anything but innocent! He saw Uzuki blushed, NOW he really didn't like what he was doing! If he was thinking of two-timing them, he was dead! If he was thinking of having both of them, he was dead! He talked to Amber and asked what Ashton wanted from her, she answered that he just flirted with her. Uzuki's answer wasn't as deluded, Ashton was coming onto her strongly as well. Lloyd grew irritated, that slimy bastard! He saw him at his locker and didn't see anyone around, good. No witnesses when he was gonna smash his fat head into his own Locker! As if sensing Lloyd's presence, Ashton closed his locker and smiled smugly at him. "There you are, Garmadon. I was afraid that I might have to go to you if I hadn't been more brazen." He sighed. Lloyd got closer, "I know what your doing, don't even THINK about it if you want a sex life." Lloyd threatened. "That a threat now, Garmadon?" He asked. The blond glared, "Only if you test me, leave Uzuki and Amber out of this, this is between you and me. " Lloyd growled. Ashton laughed a bit, "Well since were going to be trading threat for threat, heed this: Stay away from Cherise or I'll bed your cute sister and her innocent cousin instead. " He threatened back. That made Lloyd angry, no, he was boiling point and beyond!

"If you rape ether one or both, I'll make sure you can't even pick your nose without assistance!" Lloyd growled. Ashton laughed, "Rape? A guy like me doesn't stoop so low as to grope an unwilling woman, I assure you. If I go after them, it won't be rape." Ashton sighed as he walked by him. "After all, you cannot rape the willing..." He whispered. The boy tried to punch him but he was gone, Lloyd punched a locker as a substitute.

* * *

Amber walked down the stairs, she was heading to another class. She felt like she was being watched...No, scratch that...Stalked! She shook it off and continued on her way, she shivered as a chill crept up on her. Before she could turn around, she was shoved into the wall. She tried to move but found she couldn't, she decided to try and scream. A large hand covered her mouth, "Now, now, let's not have any of that..." She recognized that voice, Ashton?! He pressed up on her, Amber struggled. He let go of her mouth, surprised that she didn't scream. "Let go or I'll scream rape!" She grunted. He buried his face into her neck, she fussed again. He turned her around, "Rape? Is that what you think I'm going to do?" He asked in amusement. "No, sweet girl. I'm going to ravish you a bit, I'll not force myself on you when coaxing you would be easier..." Amber wanted to scream, in fact she should! She tried to scream again but Ashton covered her mouth again, he pinned her to wall more before taking a look as his prize. It was truly a shame, she and that morsel of a cousin had so much to offer but he was fixed on Cherise as a romantic interest. They both wore hoodies that drooped over their firm bottoms, Uzuki wore a skirt while Amber wore shorts, which showed off their thin but smooth legs. Both girls were a mirror of the other, Darkness and Light. Ashton took the zipper of the black hoodie and pulled it down, showing a black tank top under it. The tank top showed what the hoodie hid, her c-cup breasts. Her tanned flesh was very tempting to taste, he looked at the girl face to face. Her deep orange and brown eyes glared at him, confusion, fear and anger in one gaze. Her dark hair with flecks of gold in it, loose and down to her back. Against her plump yet firm skin, it was a very pretty picture. Ashton licked her throat, Amber froze in place. Ashton smiled, liking how she tasted and then started to kissed it. She fussed more, wanting him to stop. What was happening? She felt her strength wane with each hickie inducing kiss, she was fighting herself! Was this what Lloyd was bellyaching about? It wasn't so funny now that it was happening to her! He squeezed her breasts, he grinned as he saw her body bend towards him and not away. He slid his hands down, ready to undo her shorts. The bell rang, He let go and watched as she fell on her knees. He sighed, it really was a shame. "I'll see you later, Amber." He sighed as he zipped up her hoodie and left. She was scared, Amber really was scared...He cornered her and fondled her with ease, and just as easily as he caught her, he let her go and zipped her up! And she LET him! How easily Ashton was able to gain her cooperation frightened her. She got up and wanted to the bathroom, wanting to get rid of everything that involved with what just happened!

Uzuki walked down another set of stairs, where was Amber? She was always on time before the class bell rang! What was keeping her? She froze, she felt someone watching her...No...Stalking her... She sighed and continued, she was then grabbed and pulled under the Stairwell. She felt a hand on her mouth as she tried to scream for help, was this a rapist? "No, no,no, Uzuki...Good little girls don't kick up a fuss..."She stopped struggling, Ashton?! She felt him let go of her mouth, "Unhand me or I'll scream!" She panicked. He covered her mouth and heard her scream, he looked at his second prize of the day. Golden locks with chocolate flecks, wide and sweet deep purple eyes with fear and outrage in them, Her pure white hoodie drooping over her C-cup breasts, her lite blue denim skirt showing off her creamy but firmed legs. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Uzuki...I plan to do what I did to that tanned sweetie earlier." He flirted. "It won't hurt..." Tanned sweetie? He wasn't talking about Amber, was he? Ugh! That womanizing slime! She fussed, anything that would get her far away from this two-timing pervert! Ashton chuckled, just like her cousin. He licked her her neck, she tasted just as sweet. "Your such a sweet girl, I wonder if your just as sweet elsewhere..." He ponder out loud. She didn't want him to find that out, he kissed the back of her neck. She felt the hickies he was leaving and fussed even harder, not liking her body's response to his persistence. He unzipped her hoodie, fondling with her breasts. The t-shirt she was wearing felt simple, just like Amber, she was a C-cup. But she was harder to coax, not that it would be for long. He snaked his hand under her skirt, she continued to scream but was muffled. He found her Clit and start to mess with it, Uzuki's fussing started to quell and he got a moan out of her. The bell rung again, he let go and watch her fall on her knees. A shame indeed, both girls were a prize. "See you later, Uzuki." He sighed again as he zipped up her hoodie and pulled her skirt down then left. Uzuki shivered, what hell was that?! She didn't like herself right now, and she didn't like what he just made her feel even less! She ran to the bathroom, frightened and embarrassed!

* * *

**Ashton's just asking for a beat down from not just Lloyd but the ENTIRE Garmadon family, isn't he folks? Remember Lloyd,hit him were it hurt...The nose!**


	31. Chapter 31

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Threat keeping, Point Of No Return!  
**

Amber woke up...Her head hurt, what a headache! Her vision was blurry for a bit, she tried to get it clear by blinking. Once she could see, she looked around. She tried moving but found that she couldn't. She saw her hands chained up, she saw her feet weren't tied down. She tried putting her full weight on the chain, the chain links showed no signs of giving into to her weight. "How did this happen?" She pandered. She thought back, she remembered walking home from School with Uzuki, Lumbre and Sticky. Once the boys left, She and Uzuki spit up after the fork in the road, like always. The rest got blurry then, someone grabbed her from behind... Amber looked and saw Uzuki, Chained up by her arms as well. "Kidnapping? Why? No matter, we gotta get out of here!" Amber mentally groaned. She tried harder, the chain only rattled cruelly at her efforts. "Leaving so soon?" She froze, she saw Ashton in the room, smiling at her. He had been watching her struggling to free herself, getting a view of her butt hanging in air to try and wear the links out. She stopped trying and glared, "You are so beyond fucked when my Father finds out about this, never mind Havoc and Lloyd..." She growled. Ashton walked over to her, he picked up her face. "It's a shame that I want Cherise only, both you and Uzuki have so much to offer..." Ashton appraised. "Both of you are not too thin or too overblown in proportions. " Amber tried to kick him but he caught them, she squirmed. Ashton watched as her body moved to try and get out of his hold, watching each part of her jiggled and wiggled in all the right ways. He chuckled, moving closer. "Don't worry, your innocence of you lips will be left alone, both of them. I'm actual curious about that pesky rumor about your family. If the Males in your Family are so promiscuous then what of you and Uzuki? Are you both just as frisky?" He asked. "Go Fuck Yourself, you lowlife sack of shit!" She barked. Ashton laughed, "So feisty and vulgar, I think I'll enjoy toying with you girls more then I thought. " He laughed. Without warning, he lunged for her throat. She felt him nibbling, suckling and kissing, she fussed to get him off. She screamed, her screaming woke Uzuki. The Blond froze and saw her cousin, "Get off of her, you pig!" Uzuki growled trying to break her bonds. Ashton mentally sighed, she'd stop screaming eventually but it's not as thought anyone would hear her. He took them both to an abandoned meat factory, far off the inner city of Ninjago. He had taken their hoodies off while they were unconscious, admiring how they looked without them. He pulled up the tanktop and saw her breasts cupped in a black bra, not surprised at her choice in underwear. "So innocent looking, so misleading, Amber." He chuckled.

Amber screamed again, Someone had to of heard them by now! Uzuki kept trying to break out but found the chains to be just as unbreakable, she was forced to watch her cousin continue to scream at Ashton's un-welcomed advances. Amber bit him and tried to draw blood, Ashton laughed at that. Amber freaked, did...Was he one of those people that get a rise out of pain?! "Now, now,now...You shouldn't bit people, some might misinterpret your actions..." Ashton chuckled. He continued his assault on her neck, Amber clawed at him and tried to draw blood. He tore the bra from her body, he undid her shorts and ripped the panties off. Amber still struggled with him, not wanting him to put his slimy mouth anywhere else on her person! Ashton admired her spirit, she really was trying so hard to get away from him. He went lower and fondled with her breasts, finding it adorable that her nipples were a bright pink against her tanned skin. "So cute..." He sneered. She felt his mouth latch onto one nipple, she froze. Her fussing grew meek, no, not again! The black haired boy smiled, she would be a very willing wench soon enough. Amber tried to fuss but her body started to accept his actions, Mentally, she was freaking out. Who could blame her? Here was a boy who was doing this to her, Uzuki was here to watch and no one could hear her screaming! She didn't believe Ashton would leave both of their virginity intact, he went thought the trouble of kidnapping them and all! "Please...stop and fucking let me go..." Amber whimpered. Uzuki panicked, Amber was surrendering?! The boy continued and slid a finger down to her lower half, "Your a very pretty girl, Amber...It a wonder why you don't have boyfriend...Not that I think it's possible, your Family is pretty scary looking..." He mused. Amber whimpered and moaned, she was so ashamed of herself right now! She should have been struggling more but...It wasn't hurting her and that what bothered her! If he had been hitting her, she would be fighting back! What he was doing didn't hurt, it was the opposite. Sure enough, Amber rocked her hips to his fingers and the moans were more natural. It really was a shame but he would have to pay attention to Uzuki soon enough, Amber moaned louder and clenched. She woke up from her haze and froze in fear and horror, realizing that he did it again, she was willing once again, what was wrong with her?!

He wiped his hands with a towel, he went to Uzuki. Immediately, she started screaming and fighting. She managed to get Ashton in the balls, he doubled over. "Don't touch me!" Uzuki shouted. "Your going to be sorry that you did that, Uzuki..." He grunted. Her skirt was already hiked up so it eliminated half of the work, He quickly got up and grabbed her legs. Uzuki screamed louder and fussed, Ashton pulled up her shirt and ripped the white bra off her and then ripped her white panties off. Her skin was just as white and her nipples just as pink, proving her innocence. He did the same with her as he did with Amber, lavishing her neck. Uzuki tried to pry him off but he didn't budge, "Please just stop it..." She pleaded. Now, it was Amber's turn to watch and she didn't like it! He went to her breasts, Uzuki whimpered and let a moan escape from her. Ashton sighed, he really wanted to go back on his word and ravish both but he made his cross to bare. The blond struggled even if it lost it's potency, he managed to get a finger inside her, Uzuki froze in place. It was game over as soon as he started moving his fingers, "Your so cute...A pity really that I can't take the both of you instead, you both are a prize worth her weight in rubies." He sneered. Uzuki moaned and rocked her hips just as Amber had, Amber growled and cried. How dare he do this to them and act as if they had a choice! Uzuki moaned louder and clenched, she then cried...She had acted like a wonton strumpet and he made her feel that disgusting feeling again! "No..."She cried. Ashton had put there shirts back over they're breasts, fixed they're shorts and skirt. Lastly, he undid the shackles. "Now run along and tell you families of the monster who hurt you..." He sighed. Both girls wanted to kill him but were too ashamed of themselves to follow though and just ran.

Ashton sighed, Garmadon would now know he wasn't playing around...

* * *

Amber was the first to get home, Shen and Meilin saw her run in. "Amber, where the hell have you been?!" She asked. Amber bawled openly and clung onto her Father's shirt, confusing him. "Daddy!" She sobbed. He tried to put his arms around her to hug but Amber flinched and back away, confusing him further. Meilin went to her, suspicious and wanting to see if she was right about her theory. "Amber, honey? Are you ok?" She asked. Amber shook her head, "No, I'm not fucking ok...I don't think I'll be ok ever again!" She yelled before running to her room. Meilin went after her to talk, Shen looked at Lloyd. Lloyd was horrified, Ashton's threat echoed into his ears again and again:

_"Stay away from Cherise or I'll bed your cute sister and your innocent cousin instead!"_

"Lloyd!" He snapped out of it and saw his Father in front of him, "Sorry..."He sighed. Shen growled, "Not as sorry as the boy who made your sister cry will be...I'll kill him." He growled. Meilin came back in, upset. "Shen..." She said softly. She gulped, "Our Daughter was...Molested." She said finally. The phone rang, Shen picked it up. Wu was on the other side of it, he didn't sound like himself. No, he sounded outraged. And with what he told him over the phone just now, he had all right to be. He gently put the phone down, he let out a loud primal scream that would rival Richard's own booming overtones! "That little bastard is fucking dead! I'll kill him and his fucking retarded Father in that god damn order!" he bellowed. Meilin held him back, "Shen, wait a minute! You just got out! You heard what the judge said, if you blow it, you going back in! For life!" Meilin stated. Shen snarled, "I'll gladly go to jail when I squeeze that little bastard's heart between my fucking fingers!" Shen barked. Lloyd put a hand on his Father's shoulder, "Dad, leave Ashton to me...If anyone should fucking kill him, it should be me..." Lloyd growled.

His blood was boiling, the line had been crossed and Ashton was going to be swung from his intestines! Oh, he'd live...without a sex life and on life support!

* * *

**OH...MY...GOD! Ashton, you asshole! Shen's willing to go to jail to kill Ashton but Lloyd volunteered to kill him, hopefully he'll know to wear a mask when he's swinging Ashton from his intestines...  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Your DEAD!**

The next day, Lloyd said nothing all day. This scared everyone in the group, Lloyd was never quiet. He looked for Ashton, he wanted to find that smug son of bitch and swing him like a dead cat! But he didn't see him, he was going to look for him. He heard muffled protests, they're coming from the Stairwell! Lloyd ran down and saw what pushed him beyond the breaking point... Cherise was fighting Ashton off, who was trying to have sex with her. He yanked him off of her, "Run." He hissed. Ashton didn't understand him at first, "Run...now." He said louder and with more anger in his throat. Ashton got up and sighed, he laughed at him, a big mistake...Without another word, Lloyd socked Ashton dead center in his face! Cherise blinked and gasped, what just happened to Lloyd?! Ashton looked at the blood on his hand and shook his head, he socked Lloyd in the gut. Both boys started brawling, not caring if anyone was watching! Every student and Teacher ran in and watched them fight, even the Principal was stunned beyond words! Fred saw this, Ashton had it coming the moment he tried get back with Cherise. "Come on, Lloyd! Clobber his fat-ass head in!" He jeered.

During the fight, Ashton pulled a dirty trick. He slammed Lloyd's face into the wall, all panicked as they saw him go down. As Ashton turned to walk away, Lloyd pulled a dirty trick of his own that proved the years at Darkly weren't just talk. He kicked Ashton between his legs and Ashton fell down, howling in pain. Lloyd got up, looking down at him. "You had the balls to go after my sister and cousin and now you go after my girlfriend? I'm gonna make fucking sure you can't reproduce, you overstuffed ass-turd!" He growled as he kicked him. Ashton howled in pain again, Lloyd gave one last kick before stopping. He picked him up by his collar, "Don't fucking do it again or I'll rip it off your fucking body and fucking feed it to you..."He threatened before let him go and walking down to the Principal's office. Cherise fell onto her knees, stunned. Her sweet-hearted Lloyd just unloaded a monster size can of woop ass onto Ashton, even sweet boys had a limit of tolerance! She was torn between being mortified by Lloyd outburst of pure rage and happy that Lloyd loved her and his family so deeply. Amber and Uzuki had seen the fight, Uzuki was appalled that her Cousin did that but Amber was proud and touched that Lloyd went ballistic over them being molested by Ashton!

Amber called their Mother and Father, to give them a heads up to come down and pick up Lloyd.

* * *

Shen and Meilin wasted no time getting down to the school, Amber waved them to her and explained. Shen couldn't help but smirk, yep, Lloyd was exactly like his Mother. "Lloyd is diffidently your son, Mei. Does not share anything with anyone, be it a piece of Chocolate or his girlfriend." He whispered. Meilin pouted at that but she was a tiny bit proud that her son guarded what was his and stood up for his Family as well in the same breath. She hugged her daughter, "Are you ok?" She asked. Amber nodded, "I'll be fine, Mom. But I don't think me and Uz will date anytime soon..." She admitted. Shen sighed, Meilin hit him. "Shen!" She said. Shen blinked, "What? You want me to lie? Wu and I have been panicking for a while about that issue, I'm sure as hell happy that they aren't gonna date so soon!I had to talk Wu into calming down so he won't lob Ashton's head off!" The Principal met with them, telling them that Lloyd was on Outside School Suspension for a week. Had it been up to him, he'd be expelled for such a display of violence and over such ridiculousness! Shen put on the act of a typical parent and chewed Lloyd out, expressing that this wasn't Darkly and freaking out the Principal with fake incidents that he pulled at said place. Lloyd smiled on the inside that his Dad made him sound like such a badass, he was taken to the nurses office to get taken care of. Lorelei ran into the Office to see Lloyd, worried for him and seeing this as a chance to get him alone.

Lloyd heard a door open, he though it was Cherise. He turned around, before he could say a word, Lorelei kissed him and tackled him down to the floor. Lloyd pushed her up and off his lips, confused. "Lorelei, the hell are you doing?" He asked. She growled, she undid her shirt until her breasts were exposed, bra and all. "I can't stand it, I won't let that red haired slut have you! Your mine, all mine!" Lorelei growled. "And I'll prove it by having sex with you here and now!" Before Lloyd could put up a protest, she kissed him and started carrying out her plans. Meanwhile, Cherise was running to see Lloyd. She wanted to see him because she was afraid he'd think she was scared of him. She opened the door, "Lloyd, I heard you got Suspended, are you-" She asked in mid sentence. She saw the scene before her...She grew livid. Lorelei smiled and undid Lloyd's pants, Cherise grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her off Lloyd, "Bitch...Get off of my boyfriend!" She growled. She tossed her out into the hallway, Lorelei got up. "You stupid slut, get your own lover! Can't get something on your own, you have to take something that doesn't belong to you?!" She barked. Lorelei laughed, "I could say the same about you, your are one pathetic creature!" Lorelei laughed. Cherise tackled her against the lockers, "Your worse, crawling and pushing yourself onto him like a desperate attention-hungry slut!" Cherise growled. She then smiled, "Just like your Mommy..." She added. Cherise and Lorelei started fighting, ripping at each other, pulling on each others hair, spitting at the other, and clawing at skin and faces. Lloyd and everyone ran to see the fight, Shen called Richard. "Richard? You better get down here, I'll explain why when you get here, trust me." He said before hanging up.

A bra tore here, a dress ripped there, every guy was drooling over the fight except for Lloyd, who was concerned for Cherise's well being. Cherise had slapped her onto the floor, "Get up..." She ordered. Lorelei panted, Cherise picked her up by her hair again. "I said get up!" She said louder. She slapped her at least five more times and socked her in the gut, Lorelei went limp. "Stay away from Lloyd or I'll force my hand though you belly-button and tie your tubes myself..." She whispered before dropping her.

* * *

Richard and Emily arrived, Shen filled him in on what happened. Cherise was on O.S.S as well as soon as the Principal got to them, Richard faked an act of disappointment and mocked his outrage, he tossed in fake incidents just as Shen did for Lloyd. The Principal was mortified, he had these crazed children at his school!? Cherise and Lloyd looked at each other, both fixing the other's hair. He kissed her on the forehead, he then held her. Richard and Shen sighed, "Looks like we might become In-laws, Richard." Shen snickered. Richard groaned but then smiled when saw them, "We'll see..." he added to that.

On Monday, Cherise paid him a visit via thought his window. It was the start of they're suspension, he was at home, alone because both Parents were out at work. He let her in, taking her to his room. He smiled, "Shall we get started, Cherise?" He asked. She giggled and made out with him, "Let's..." She giggled. They continued to make love thought the week, enjoying every precious minute of it! Shen and Meilin came home early on Friday and blushed at hearing the familiar sounds of ecstasy coming from Lloyd's room, Shen snickered. "That brings back memories..." He said fondly. Meilin shoved him, "To what? Our Honeymoon?" She asked. Shen shock his head, "No, to last week. What we did on that sunny Wednesday morning in Kitchen..." he answered. Meilin blushed heavily and shoved him again, Shen just smiled at her embarrassment. "Should we tell them we're home?" She asked. He shook his head, "Not yet, We'll bust them when they stop." He sighed.

* * *

**And that's the end of that, Sorry it was so long, I was having too much fun with them ^^ Oh, and to answer...Ashton and Lorelei are dating each other but it's an open relationship. On to Lily and Zane and after that, Nya and Jay. After that, a surprise...What is it you all ask? Hahaha, You'll see X3  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Just Get Together Already!  
**

Randy ran his finger though his afro, frustrated and annoyed. Robert saw his son's slumped over body and decided to see what was eating him, "What's wrong with you now, Randell?" he asked. Randy cringed at that, he hated the full pronunciation of his name. It sounded so old which was why he liked being called Randy, it sounded much better. "Dad, how do you tell your friend to get together with a girl that's perfect for him?" He asked. Robert snicker to himself, seeing where this headed. "Definitely Issac's boy..." He mentally chuckled. He remembered back in college, he tried to nudge Issac to a girl he liked, it took two years just to get him to TALK to her let alone to ask her out. The Girl later became his girlfriend and unfortunately died before Issac could propose to her but not before she had Zane, which was why he wasn't seeing anyone else. Not that he blamed him, Robert himself found his wife in college and she died when Randy was a kid. Both men were comfy as widowers, having their only loves dead and buried. "Stop trying so hard, first of all or your going to exhaust yourself." he advised. "If Zane wants to date, he has to make the move." He added. Randy nodded, "The other problem is the idiot in the Council, Jamie is hitting on Zane and Zane doesn't see that." He sighed. Robert blinked, "Isn't Jamie a..." Robert started. Randy nodded, "Yeah, Dad...Jamie's a Boy. And coming on to Zane...HARD." Randy groaned. He cringed at his choice in words, he wasn't racist to homosexuals but Jamie came onto EVERYONE in the council at least once, including himself. "Randell, I thought I taught you to be tolerate of others." Robert asked.

Randy sighed, "Dad, I still wouldn't like Jamie even if he were a girl, he thinks that he can get Zane to fall for him..." Randy explained. "Zane isn't gay, I'd still be his friend if he was but he's not." Robert looked at his son in suspicion, "How do you know Zane's sexual preference?" He asked. "You two didn't spoon each other in summer camp in middle school...did you?" Randy fell down off the couch, "What?! N-No! The only thing I did was Rochelle and that was Freshman year!" Randy barked. Robert sighed, "Sorry, I had to ask." He added. He pulled out a few pictures, "Zane isn't gay if he likes this girl." He sighed. Robert saw it was Lily, "There's a sexuality known as Bi, son. How do you know he's straight?" He asked. Randy groaned, "I reiterate: Zane's not gay if her likes HER." he emphasized. Robert sighed, Lily was a very nice girl but it was her Father that Zane had to fret over! After what his friends went though, did he really want to put himself and Issac though it? But then again...Cole, Kai and Lloyd all wore Richard down so Issac might get a more reasonable Richard to deal with should Zane pursue her. And out of all of them, Zane seemed the most mature and polite. On the other hand, even mature and polite boys were still boys...But Issac probably knew that.

Randy sighed, how could he get the message across to Zane? He was losing patience!

* * *

Rochelle plopped down on the couch, just a frustrated. Her Mother, Kate looked at her while putting her script down. "What's wrong, love? Want to talk 'bout it?" Kate asked in her usual British accent. "Mum, how do you get a friend to tell a boy that she wants him?" She asked. Kate sighed, "This is about Lily and Zane, isn't it?" She asked. Rochelle sat up, "See? Even The P.A. knows about it! Why can Lily just say it to him?" She asked. "Terry starting to circle her more now!" Kate froze, Terry? "But Rochie...Isn't Terry a-" Kate asked. "Girl." Rochelle finished. "She thinks she can get Lily to turn and give up on men, Lily's doesn't swing that way or both." Rochelle sighed. Terry was nice but she was the horny lesbian in their class and fondled every girl within groping range, she seem to take a sickening delight in groping Rochelle which Randy didn't like! The fact that she was zoning in on Lily scared her, she didn't grope her yet but her hands twitched every time she was close enough!

"So Terry like girls, so what?" Kate asked. Rochelle sighed, "I don't like her because she molest every girl and takes her time doing that to me everyday! Bloody hell, I wouldn't like her if she was guy and doing that and Randy COULD sock him!" She stated. Rochelle fussed, "I gotta get that horny les away from Lily before she does it to her too!" Ms. Taylor sighed, finding it sweet that she found him for Lily. But it was up to Lily to make a move, all in all.

Kate felt sorry for her...

* * *

Zane sighed, he looked at Lily in class. They shared a Writing Class together, they also shared a lunch period but that was all. Lily took out a textbook, she saw him and gave a small smile of acknowledgment. He waved back, she really was the most beautiful girl in the world...Well, maybe in HIS world. A bright shade of red that seemed unreal, pale ivory skin, lovely and beautiful blue eyes...She always wore mature clothes, giving her an air of sophistication. Among her Sisters, she was the wisest, gentlest and smartest. Beauty, brains and luck, Lily Jones had it all. Zane wanted to approach but every time he tried, he lost his nerve and chickened out. He wasn't a coward but he felt that she was way out of his league. Randy had suggested several times that he should just ask her out but he came up with excuses to answer, Saying that Lily would be crazy to turn him down. Zane smiled a bit, happy that his friend thought so highly of him but then again...Girls at school went up to him and asked him out or flirted with, he gently turned them down so Zane was aware that other girls thought he was a catch. Truth be told, Zane liked girls without make up, while the paint covered flaws girls thought they had, it covered they're personalities as well. Lily never wore make-up at school, Zane felt that she was flawless and Make-up would only hider her natural beauty. He saw her stand up and read, her voice so eloquent and full of the right emotions, she would do well in a play.

"Mr. Julien, will you continue form where Ms. Jones left off?" The teacher asked. Zane snapped out of his day-dreaming, "What?" He asked. The class giggled while Zane put his head down a bit, the teacher sighed. "Read for us, Mr. Julien." She repeated. Zane stood up, reading the next paragraph. Lily looked across, she blushed. Zane Julien, Class president and most certainly their Valedictorian. While a genius, he was arguably one of the few cute boys at N.H.S. Lily had to disagree, he WAS the most handsome. Even though most see him to be cold and aloof, he was gentle and willing to help those who asked even those that didn't ask! The pale bond hair that was meticulously in place, skin almost as pale as her own, a shade of blue for his eyes that rivaled her own in terms of brightness, even his voice carried his gentleness. Lily felt that she wasn't good enough for someone like him, even with Rochelle telling her otherwise. Rochelle was so kind and supporting, Lily smiled. Lily knew she was attractive, guys would walk up and ask her out but she always turned them down softly. Honestly, Lily's type was a guy who was secure in his own skin and didn't try to get others to approve of him. Zane didn't try to impress others, guys always tried to do so and to Lily, they all looked so foolish and immature...But not Zane, she felt that if he had, it would only insult his intelligence.

Behind Zane, Randy sighed. Once Zane sat, the class got up to leave when the bell rang. Randy lightly shoved him, a cue for Zane to make his move...for the 1,000th time. Zane blushed and gulped down the frog in his throat, this was it. Today was the day, he'd ask her out...or not. The Afro boy groaned loudly, he chickened out again! "Come on, Zane. Make a move!" he thought. Lily walked behind Zane, she tripped. Zane heard her yelp and caught her, "Lily, are you ok?" He asked. Lily heard him but she was blushing too hard to move from her spot, which was on Zane's stomach. She felt his hands hold her by the shoulders, making her feel so meek and dainty due to his hands being so large. She pulled up and looked at him, they're eyes met and locked gazes. No sound could reach them, no-one could reach them. Lily wanted to break the silence, "Um, Zane? Thank you for catching me...I'm so clumsy..." She giggled. Zane felt his heart squeeze for a moment, her clumsiness made her all the more sweet and adorable. She turned to leave, Zane gulped. "Wait." He said. Fate was nice enough to put the ball in his court, he'd be a damn fool if he let it slip though his fingers again! "Lily, I was wondering? Would you like to...go out with me...sometime?" He asked while blushing. Lily smiled sweetly, she nodded. "Next Friday then?" He asked. She nodded quickly. Rochelle and Randy were in ear-shot to hear the conversation, "Fucking finally! That took forever!" They whispered to themselves.

* * *

**Here we go! How long until they start screwing each other, folks? See? I'm capable of writing fluff!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

******Chapter 33: The Alliance Of The Sexes-The Neo Suez Canal Alliance  
**

We find a young man in a stare down with Randy, his strawberry blond hair and red wine eyes. This was Jamie, in his signature white tee-shirt with black sleeves and black pants. His tone was lighter then Zane's, which Randy wished Jamie would get a tan because he was so blindingly white and his shirt didn't help. He had both ears pierced, sliver studs. On the surface, none would think the boy was queer. He didn't have the walk, the talk or the way he carried himself that shouted Gay. Randy however, was pretty good at knowing someone's preference, being wrong at least 5 times. He knew Jamie was into guys, it was in the way he looked at guys and girls. Rochelle and Lily both had amazing bodies, Rochelle's being better because he was dating her. If the sight of them walking by didn't pitch a tent, you were Gay. Now Randy would have taken it back if he was Jamie going out with a flat-chested girl but he had hit on him after school and that confirmed it.

Randy had told Jamie to back off and that he was straight, Jamie since then avoided him. He came on to everyone else, including Zane. Jamie was smitten, Randy knew. Guys and girls in love were all the same, blushing, flirting, etc. Zane was very oblivious to Jamie's flirting and took it as flattery, only encouraging him. Zane wasn't dumb, he was just that innocent. Jamie took it wrong and thought Zane was coming out to him, wanting him as a boyfriend. Randy noticed that Jamie had been getting more aggressive, which Randy didn't like. Jamie didn't like that Randy was interfering with his chances with Zane, best friend or not, not even Randy would get in his way of what he wanted. Randy was an exotic and very handsome boy, being black and French. He lost his accent and assimilated, which Jamie found disappointing. He also was upset to find that Randy was straight, everyone he came onto in the council was straight. Except Zane, he was so friendly and nice.

Jamie felt that Zane was hiding himself as to avoid Randy and the other gay-bashers at school, he'd protect him! "Your not stopping me, Randell. " Jamie said finally. Randy cringed, "Now look, Jamie. I've been tolerate of your crap thus far, I'm only going to say this once and I expect you to be smart enough to listen: Leave Zane alone. He's into Lily Jones, you and him are never going to happen." Randy stated. Jamie flipped his hair with his hand, smiling. "Oh, Randell...How you disappoint me. He is merely using Lily as a beard, he won't come out to you because your so judgmental despite the French being the trendsetters in same-sex relationships." Jamie sighed. The black boy gained a vein on his head, he didn't like Jamie's comment. "That's a racist load of crap, EVERY nationality had an *don't ask, don't tell* skeleton! " Randy barked. He went closer and glared at him harder, "And just so you know, I have nothing against the gay-community, my qualms are with you and you only. I would accept Zane if he was gay but he's not."

Jamie scoffed at him, walking away from him. "Zane is only using that girl to hide himself, not everyone is as strong as me. But I know he's into me, he's just afraid. I shall be his protector, he likes me, I know he does." He sighed happily. Randy was resisting the urge to hit him, wanting to snap him out of his delusion. But knowing Jamie, unless Zane told him, he would continue to hit on him and eventually, Zane would give him the wrong idea and he'd force himself on him. Randy growled, "Jamie, I'm warning you: Leave Zane alone and if I see you crowding over him, I'll belt you worse then I do with Ataru."He warned before leaving. Jamie puffed his cheeks, how dare Randy threaten him! If he hadn't had that murderous look in his ice blues, he would have taken that as a invitation.

He groaned, "I believe I will have to go to the dark side for assistance...I don't take threats, Randell." he mused to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite black brit is at a standstill with a certain Platinum blond with green eyes. In her trademark ruffle blue dress and equally blue heels. Rochelle was resisting the urge to cripple the girl's hands, she was asking for it. Terry was just asking for a beating, she kept hovering over Lily today. Rochelle managed to smack both her hands down from sneaking in a grope, doing it without Lily seeing it. Ever since lily had been going on dates with Zane, Terry had been coming onto Lily heavier and trying to grope her. Lesbians were fine but Terry's advances were too much, angering Rochelle. Desperation had an odor and it was foul, it was rancid to Rochelle. Terry knew a beautiful girl like Lily belong on her side of the fences, at her side. Zane had cast an evil spell on her princess and she would save her, the British fire-breathing black dragon in front of her wasn't going to stop her either! She had lost Rochelle to the dark side and wasn't going to let it happen to Lily!

"She's mine!" Terry growled. Rochelle shook her head, "I'm only gonna say this once: back off. if I see you hovering around Lily again, I'll take my hair brush to your back side and give it to you harder then Mizane." She warned. Terry laughed, "Lily will see that women are 10x better then men, I'll be the one to show her the way!" She praised. "Your not gonna show her anything, Terry. She's into Zane and is interested in sex." She laughed. "Despite the air of innocence she puts up, she reads romance novels." Terry sighed, "I'm putting a stop to this travesty of injustice right now!" she growled as she walked away. Rochelle stopped her, "The travesty here is your idiocy, leave Zane alone or you'll have Randy breathing down your neck. You maybe a girl but if you piss him off, he'll give you the belt. " She warned again before leaving.

Terry was livid, threaten her, will she? That belt-wielding Afro bigot didn't frighten her or deter her, she would save Lily!

"I suppose I have no choice but to ask the dark forces for help in this, we all do what we must, and getting past that black dragon is a must!" She sighed to herself.

* * *

Rochelle and Randy met up and told the other of what happen both coming to a hard and serious problem. What were they going to do about Jamie and Terry? Neither would give up, they would go after the other in their way. Both had looked at each other, "We're out of options, Mon Cher..." Randy groaned. She nodded, "Since none of us wants a stalemate...Let's band together, Love." She offered. Randy smiled at her and hugged her, "Let's..." He agreed. "We're invading Israeli..." She sighed. She rubbed the side of his face, Randy chuckled at that. He kissed her head, both sighed deeply.

"Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves that, if our union is solidified and our children hear this tale, they will say, "This was our finest hour!"" Rochelle quoted.

Randy laughed, "Winston Churchill? A WW2 reference? Really?" He asked. "My spin on the old quote, anyway. " she giggled. Randy decided to match it, which would be hard, Winston Churchill was hard to top, let alone match in quotations.

"True valor is to do in secrecy what you could just have easily done before others." Randy quoted.

Rochelle clapped a bit, while it didn't match her altered quote, it match the plan they were putting into place. "Well said, La Rochefoucauld." Rochelle giggled.

They had to protect their best friends from the pushy wanna be lovers and had to do so in silence and secrecy. This by all means was going to be a bitch...

* * *

Terry and Jamie looked at each other, not liking where the path to love was leading them. They were opposing forces and yet they each had a loved one in the damnable relationship, while it drove them mad, they both knew this was the only way to assure victory. Jamie put his hand out, Terry looked at it for a moment before taking it and shaking it. Neither could wait for the other to release their hand! "So the way this works is that we keep them away from each other, coaxing them. That way we can't hurt the other one and we both get what we want." Jamie expressed. Terry pouted, he was right, she didn't want Jamie to harm her little princess. Both could gather that they were determined individuals and rose to a challenge, much like their love interests. But...They was still one problem to deal with...Two actually. Randy and Rochelle, the two forces that protected and wanted Lily and Zane's relationship to work. Unknown to their BFFs, they were dark beings who took care of things in private as to avoid scenes, they're darkness were covered as soon as they were in public. One would call it being two-faced but Jamie would call it sinisterly genius. Randy was Vice President and was always portrayed as calm and un-shifting to the student body, the protectively violent nature never surfaced and was never mentioned. Rochelle was the girlfriend to the Vice and was the picture of grace, unlike the violent hair-brushing Harpie Terry knew her to be. Neither wanted to portray a violent person as it would hurt they're chances. Terry walked to lunch, sizing up her competition for Lily's heart.

She looked at Zane, whom was sitting with said girl. His looks were of no concern as he was male, it was his personality that she had to compete and win against. Zane was clam and collected at all times, almost robotize statesmanship. When with Cole, Kai, Jay and Lloyd and or Randy, he was like any other teenage boy except that he was poised and even, never too much or too little. This made him very mature for his age, which many girls liked, including Lily. He virtually had no enemies, everyone liked him. He bared no ill-will to anyone, as he had no bais, like a doctor or a priest. Both had no ill-will and even treated/prayed for bad people, much like Zane. Zane was the ideal safe boyfriend and Lily's ideals in a male. All of which made Terry angry, Zane was going to be hard to defeat in this game. Jamie analyzed Lily, trying to get a fix on his opponent for Zane's affections. Her looks mattered not as she was a girl, it was Lily on a mental and emotional level that was his enemy. Smart, sweet-hearted and polite, qualities that belonged to a woman of 35. Many boys went for girls who were sweet, ones with brain power were avoided as they caught on to their games and disarmed them at Hello. Even when dealing with Tiffany, she was always the voice of reason and beat her Sister on a mental level as Emotion was Tiffany's gambit.

She was Zane's ideal woman, even with her sisters' history of ruling the Elementary school and Middle School with an iron-fist. She also had no color to anyone, age, looks, color, gender and or sexual orientation were viewed so seldom by her. Jamie ran his hand though his hair, Lily would a difficult rival to fight with. "A shame that Lily wasn't born as a Louis, would have made for a nice nerdy boy." Jamie sighed.

* * *

Zane and Lily laughed, dating had been so much easier then their friends made it look. But then again, with examples like Tiffany and Cole, dating seemed like a monkey with a nail gun, an accident waiting to happen. There was no pressure, which both had loved about the other. No sexually pressure, which was a relieve. Oh sure, the both had gotten offers from others but never took the bait. Catching on to the real reasons and dismissing the offer, both Parents received the news nicely. Richard had no problems with Zane, Emily admitted to Zane in private that it was because Zane had no faults for Richard to pick on or hate! Emily liked him off the bat, finding it refreshing to met a boy who was so mature. Issac found Lily to be a lovely girl, despite being from Richard's loins. He trusted Zane but he went thought the sex talk with him just to be safe, he was still a teenage boy. Not wanting the incident with Tiffany to be repeated, Lily was given the talk.

Cole and the other accepted her with ease, the same with Zane and her sisters. Rochelle and Randy had gotten of their backs and gave advice, not that they needed it. The decision to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend came easily, making headlines in the School paper's gossip columns. Zane blushed, "Oh, god...Do they ever stop?" He asked Randy. Randy smiled, "Hey, it's positive. At least they're not making up scandals." Randy sighed. Zane sighed at that, "Even so, I don't want Lily to feel as though she's part of a publicly stunt. I really care about her, I just don't want her to think otherwise of my actions." He groaned. Randy smiled, kissing on the cheek and forehead were cute to watch. Zane and Lily didn't know it but the entire School was watching the relationship, it was like two of the most fluffy mushroom people doing the most fluffiest of deep affectionate actions one could think of, you couldn't help but look!

The African American sighed, how sexual tension eluded the two puzzled him. But then again, the tension itself can be strike at anytime, an innocent touch of the hand or even just a look could trigger it. For guys, it was there even if one did absolutely nothing! Maybe Zane had it but said nothing, he thought. He shrugged, only a matter of time before those types of thoughts crept into his head. Zane was awkward at social ques so being able to hide it would be hard, hopefully he doesn't act on it the wrong way.

* * *

**Hehehehe, isn't that cute? Well, as we all know of the siren known as lust, she's quite unrelenting in her strikes. Watch out, Zane. *cracks knuckles*  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

******Chapter 34: Open The Flood Gates And Into The Fire!  
**

Zane and Lily were at Zane's home, his Father was out shopping for the week. Nothing new, it had been three months since the relationship turned serious. Lily rolled her shoulders and groaned, she had been drinking coffee recently and she found the effects annoying. The headaches were easy, it was the stiffness that she didn't like. Zane noticed this and looked at her in concern, putting the extra credit assignment down. "Lily, are you alright?" He asked. Lilly smiled and giggled, "Yes, my shoulders are just a tad stiff. I've been drinking Coffee so..." She sighed. Zane sighed, happy that it was a minor problem. It was one that he could fix, one that didn't need medicine. "You know that Coffee makes muscles tense up, it's a stimulant." He chuckled. She nodded, "Yes but it helps. Finals are coming up and there is no such thing as too much studying." She giggled. He nodded at that, "True but there is such a thing as too much coffee. Stiffening is only the beginning, My Father drinks Coffee on a daily basis. " Zane sighed.

It was true, Dr. Julien mainlined it. He had asked Zane to help his back as it stiffened up on him at least once a week, despite being a doctor and knowing this. he watched her roll her shoulders again, it looked painful. "Lily, do you want me to massage your shoulders? I'd hate myself if I didn't at least offer the option then watching you putting up with it." She asked. Lily blinked and smiled, Zane was so considerate! "You don't have to." She said. He smiled gently at her, "I want to, I hate seeing you in any kind of pain." He stated. She turned around and Zane turned on his knees to get to her back, he scooted closer to get to her back. The sweater she was wearing today was exposing her shoulders, all she had to do really was to pull it down a bit more, which she did. He froze for a moment, he stared at where he was putting his hands. Her shoulders were just as white as the rest of her, they looked so delicate and with her thin neck, it made her more fragile looking. He shook his head, shaking away his blush.

Wait a second, he was doing this to ease the ache, not oogle! Focus, Zane, Focus! He put his hands on her shoulder, Lily shivered. His hands were so very warm, she shuttered a bit more. "Lily, are you ok?" He asked. again. She blushed, good thing he couldn't see that! "Yes, your hands are very warm is all. Sorry to worry you." She answered. He began to rub them, Lily let out moans and groans. They were for pain but in about 5 seconds, they turned to pleasure. Zane's face flared up wildly as his mind headed straight for the gutter at each little noise she made, Oh, why did those thoughts have to crowd his mind now?! He took his hands off and shook his head again, only managing to reduce the scorching blush to pink. She sighed, disappointment and relieve mixed into it. She blushed at wondering if his hands could work their magic else where, that lead her to blush beet red. No! He did it only to help her, not seduce and to think that was naivety at its finest!

"I really need to stop reading those contrived Romance Novels...It's starting to corrupt my though process." She thought. She hugged him, thanking him for the gesture. Zane accepted the hug, cooling down. Lily tried to kiss his cheek but missed due to her angle, kissing him under the chin. This should have meant nothing, Zane gulped. His mind was pulled back into those impure thoughts. Her shoulders were so white, did the rest of her body have the same color? He wondering thoughts went over to the front of her, "Oh, my..." He thought. His face again was burning red, he couldn't shake it away or Lily would see it. Lily heard his heartbeat going faster and looked up, confused at his flushed features. She wondered why he was so red for until it hit her, she had kissed under his chin. While that shouldn't have been a problem, she saw why her boyfriend was blushing so much. She unintentionally gave him impure thoughts, "I'm sorry, Zane. How thoughtless of me..." She sighed. He shook his head, "No, no, Lily. It was Innocent." He assured her.

Both froze at the other and stared at each other for a while longer, they managed to pull themselves away from each other's locked gazes. Trying to derail the dangerous trail of thoughts, Zane focused on the extra credit assignment in front of him. His gaze drifted to Lily as she spoke, drifting to her lips. "The square root of 95 is..." He heard her say. He was ashamed that she was speaking and he could barely focus on it, too focused on the wrong thing.

"90 times 16 is..." Her lips were fuller then he remembered.

"12 divided by 134..." They shined almost as if sun off water.

"Carry the 69..." She truly was beautiful.

"880 times 35 times 2..." He couldn't resist her anymore! (Well, he did do his very best to at least try...Most lose it after the first question.)

Before the red headed girl could say he next problem, Zane grabbed her and kissed her. The surprise "Attack" caught Lily off guard and landed her onto the floor. She so stunned and yet she pulled herself out of her daze enough to push into his lips, trying to enjoy her first kiss. What happened next was very fluid and automatic, Zane cupped her head and drove it closer. Lily urged her body closer, trying to fit herself against him. The closeness caused her to moan and open her mouth, allowing Zane's tongue in. Just as quickly as it started, both pulled away and blushed while holding their mouths. They hated to pull a sentence from Tiffany/Cole's dictionary but...What fuck just happened here?! They were just doing extra credit homework and then they shameless snogging on the floor seconds later! Hormones...It had to be Hormones...Feeling that they left a bad impression on the other, they wanted to apologized but the apology dried up as soon as they looked at each other.

"Lily...I...uh." Was all that came out of her Boyfriend.

"Um...Zane...Ah..." Was all that came out of his Girlfriend.

It was obvious that it happened and it wasn't gonna just go away, chances were it would happen again.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha! And lust strikes again! When will the next one be? Next Chappie...Maybe.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**All Characters belong to their respectable owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO while the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

******Chapter 35: Jamie And Terry's Empty Threat**

Zane sighed as he sat on the window on the School, he was wondering how to handle this new..."Addiction" he was developing with Lily. Every time he saw her now, he had a terrible itch to ravish her no matter what place they were. It got worse every time he kissed her, gearing him to do more. He was able to pull away before it got out of hand, he feared that the next time he saw her, he wouldn't be able to pull away. A scandal was the least of his worries, Richard was the top of his "Things to worry about" list! Zane felt that he was disappointing Lily by having such a problem with keeping himself in check. Little did he know, the sweet Red-head was having just as much trouble. She worried that she was ending up like Tiffany and feared she would allow Zane to got farther, not that she didn't like it...She obviously liked enough to let him do so! What she saw herself doing versus what she said to her sisters when they confided to her about what happened to them in regards to they're loving boyfriends, she saw EXACTLY how it was easier said then done!

She walked into the school and looked around, she saw said boy looking off at the distance. "Zane?" She asked. His blues flashed a dose of fear before slipping into shock, what he afraid of? He looked at Lily and gulped, she was wearing that outfit again, the one that started this whole sexually induced tug of war! He and Lily tried to detour and talked, from what the ate this morning to what they would do for College. Zane hadn't decided on what major he wanted to pursue, he could be a Doctor like his Father or he could got into a different area altogether, he had his Father's support no matter what he chose. Lily though that she would go into marine science since fish fascinated her, she thought about Zane as a Doctor. She blushed, He had the bed-side manner down and he seemed to know what to do instinctively but...Maybe that's why he didn't chose it, because he wanted something that he had to try to do.

He smiled and blushed, Lily as a scientist? She would look adorable in a lab coat! She would always get a cute look on her face every time she saw a fish, his heart would always squeeze itself when he saw her smiling so sweetly! They were doing alright until they thought about how long it would take for them to do these careers, quickly growing depressed at just the ground work. They wouldn't be able to see each other as often as they do here. Zane hugged her, Lily caved and kissed him. She couldn't take it and coupled with the fact that they might be apart for some time after graduation, it freaked her out! The blond sensed her anxiousness as he had the same. The concern that someone was watching eluded them, in that moment...Zane and Lily snuck away to an empty classroom, one where the camera was down. It was still some time before the first bell, it wouldn't leave much time to do anything crazy. All they both knew was that something was going to be done here, right now.

Terry was just walking to School until she saw movement in one of the windows, she took a look and froze. She slid down the wall and cried, she couldn't believe what she had just seen! Lily was doing...with Zane...She growled, that son of a bitch! How dare he defile her lovely Lily into doing something like this! She smiled as she took out her phone, she took a picture, "Let's see if your precious reputations stays once everyone knows that your just as disgusting as the rest..." She thought. "Lily belongs to me..." Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to see this. Jamie was wondering what the noise was coming from and found out the hard way that Zane was Straight, not that he was going to take that sitting down.

"I'll save you Zane...Don't worry."

* * *

Zane and Lily receive their threats quietly and blushed out of shame, the order was to stay away from the other or everyone would find out about what they had done in a classroom! Lily looked around, seeing Jamie. It was no secret that he liked Zane. Possibility that he was the one threatening her? 98%. Zane looked up from his table and looked at Terry, he had a feeling that she was doing this. He had noticed that the forward lesbian had been trying to sneak gropes on his girlfriend so he knew that she was more then fond of Lily.

Zane sat next to Terry, seeing her smile. "Humph, some gentleman you are. Treating Lily like a common disease-ridden hooker, as I always suspected: Men are pigs." She said quietly with confidence. Zane had a smile on his face as well, not out of pride but out of knowledge. "Oh? And I suppose openly molesting your fellow classmates is character-building?" He asked. He was grateful that he asked Jay about come backs, whom of which was happy to assist. Terry blinked and glared at him, "I'll tell them if you don't stay away fro her!" She threatened. Zane gave a stern look at her, "I don't have to explain myself to you, Terra. I will however make one thing clear to you: Your a Lesbian." He sated. Terry laughed, "Your point, blondie?" She asked. Zane sighed, "If you continue to hover as dangerously close to Lily's bottom or her chest as you have been, I'll be forced to take you seriously. " Zane warned. The girl wondered what he meant and grew angered at the suspense he laced his sentence with!

Zane got up, sighing deeply. "You see, Terra. As a Gentleman, I believe in fair warning. I also believe in not hitting a woman but should you continue with your advances on my Girlfriend, I'm going to drop that policy on you and hit you." He stated. "Your a woman, Terra. However, you are a Lesbian. As such, you are pretty much another gentleman trying to gain her favor to me. Thus, I can hit you with that as my reason." Terry growled, "Lily is going to see that Men are-" She began. "Are better then you?" They both turned and saw Sarah, "Cut your shit and wake up, Lily's into guys and the one she wants is him. Don't you see that your bitch move is gonna hurt Lily too? Your not a les, your just going though a toco faze." Sarah stated. "You'll be back on Sausage shopping in no time once you find the right one..." Terry went after her, Susie stopped her. "Hey,hey! Ease up on the hater-rade, toco-girl. Leave Zane alone or you'll have Randy on your ass, that goes for Lily too." Susie and Sarah took her away, Lorelei took her after that.

She smiled once she got the woman to run away crying, Susie and Sarah looked at her. "What did you say?" Susie asked. The raven haired girl smiled darkly, "Nothing really, if she enjoys eating carpet so much, she could try her luck at old St. Lucy...Those lesbians are more...forceful then her." She expressed before walking off. Susie and Sarah shuttered, Lorelei truly was a dark creature...

* * *

Lily and Zane continued they're romp session at his house, she played with him a bit longer this time since they weren't pressed to hurry. She was amazing really... It was a long but sweet torturous game she played on him, soon after, it was his time to turn the tables on her. Zane showed to be a quick study in this field as well, not that she raised a complaint really. The fact that they did such a thing at School wasn't their proudest moment but at the same time, it could have been worse. The joining of body was just as sweet, torturous and long, even if in reality, it was but a few moments.

Protection was used as Zane didn't want to induce a heart attack on Richard and his Father. It was a lie that it took away anything, it took nothing but instead gave. Knowing that relying on it solely was stupid, they would make sure there were no surprises. They collided and collapse in a beautiful and messy heap, sweat all over them, they're hair messed with and tussled do to all the moving around they had done, and the content looks they shared once the act was finished.

Was she in trouble? Yep. Was he in trouble? Yep. The chances of Richard going out for Blood? 250%.

* * *

**'Bout time I got my lazy ass back to writing! Sorry for the delay, my mind has been such a little twat-cone this whole time! I plan to finish one of these Ninja-fics and chug away, like chugging down glasses of water. So again sorry for the torturous wait. *chugs down water***


End file.
